Creme De La Crem
by Kamikalo
Summary: Dreams of making Robbie happy fill Sportacus's entire being, especially when it's so close to Robbie's birthday. But when a new face comes to LazyTown, Sportacus's past comes to haunt him, running the risk of losing Robbie forever. RobbieOC, SportaRobbie
1. Arrival

"Uncle Milford?"

Stephanie called from her room, tapping her pen on her notepad. She had been working on this list for hours on end. It STILL wasn't done, much to her disappointment. Something was telling her that she was missing someone, but who? The Mayor came through the door, humming a song.

"Oh, yes Stephanie! What is it, my dear?"

"Well, Uncle Milford, I've been trying to complete this list here of people's birthdays, but I'm missing someone, but I don't know who."

"Hm. Well. Let's see here. You have Ms. Busybody and me?"

"Yes."

"Sportacus and Pixel?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how about Trixie, Ziggy, and Stingy?"

"Yes, yes and yes!"

"Hm. Well, you must have them all."

Stephanie frowned, sighing. That was the point. She DIDN'T have everyone down. Milford looked at her puzzled. There weren't any other kids Stephanie played with that he knew of.

"No, uncle. There's one more I don't have, but who?"

"Hm. Well, let's see…Oh! How about Mr. Rotten?"

"Robbie?"

"Why, yes!"

Stephanie tapped her pen on her chin and watched her list carefully. The paper seemed to cry out 'Robbie' now, almost as if was a relief someone said the name. She smiled. Of course it was Robbie she was missing!

"Hey, you're right, uncle! Do you know when his birthday is?"

"Hmm, well, no I don't, Stephanie. He's kinda quiet about it. But I do believe it is in July. I remember asking him once long ago and all he said was July."

Stephanie thought for a minute. Robbie didn't spend his birthday with anyone? How lonely and sad. She wanted Robbie to become more of the community. He really wasn't that bad. Maybe a party would get him to come out. Yeah! A party! Stephanie nearly squealed when she looked at the calendar. It was July the fifth! No! She hoped she hadn't missed Robbie's birthday already!

"I gotta go! Thanks, Uncle Milford!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Stephanie!"

And with that, Stephanie dashed out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Robbie sighed as he walked through the LazyTown playground. It was almost his birthday and obviously, he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. Not that he wanted anyone, anyways. Noise and more noise. That's all there would be. Robbie grumbled again. Who really wanted parties? Who wanted to socialize? Robbie didn't. Of course not. Well, that's what he told himself.

Stephanie spotted Robbie easily as he walked. It was hard really to miss him. He's only the tallest person in LazyTown. She ran quickly behind him, huffing. Robbie could walk fast if he wanted to. Key word if.

"Robbie?"

Robbie stopped, causing Stephanie to run into him. She fell backwards in a grunt and felt sharp eyes piercing her. Robbie didn't really glare at her, more of a slightly irritated, but not mad stare.

"What do you want, Pinkie?"

"Robbie, when's your birthday?"

Robbie sighed and continued walking. Obviously this wasn't the time or subject. Stephanie jumped to her feet and pursued.

"Hey! Wait!"  
"Not today."

"I just wanna know the.."

"No."

"Why not? Robbie?"

Robbie didn't answer. He kept walking. Stephanie slowed down and eventually stopped running after him. What could she do? If Robbie wasn't going to tell her, how was she supposed to find out? A light bulb went off in her head and she grinned instantly. Sportacus!

--------------------------

"I got mail!"

Sportacus took the letter out of the tube and read it aloud: "I need your help. It's about Robbie. Stephanie." Sportacus was confused, and really a little worried. What was Robbie up to now? Hopefully, he hadn't hurt himself. Sportacus didn't know when or how it started, but he found himself liking Robbie…a lot…It made him tingly just to think about Robbie. Sportacus didn't want to loose the feeling either. Each time he saw Robbie, it got stronger and felt better. What could possibly be up with Robbie today?

-------------------------

"Ahhh…"

Robbie sat down under the apple tree in the middle of the park. It was time for a good long rest. It was the perfect day for it. He lay further down, reclining under the shade of the big tree. His eyes closed softly, and Robbie drank in his surroundings.

"What a beautiful day. No rain, no cold, Soft grass, warm sun, slight breeze, no kids making noise today…And especially no Sporta-"

"Hi Robbie!"

Robbie's eyes darted open and nearly squeaked. Sportacus's nose almost touched his. Sportacus's big blue eyes were fixed on Robbie's darker eyes. His smile was warm and fuzzy as he crouched over Robbie.

"…what do you want Sportadork?"

"Stephanie said you sounded kinda down. What's up?"

Robbie grumbled. Sure enough. The little pink haired runt ratted him out. Robbie growled and tried to push Sportacus off him. Thing was, Sportacus didn't move. Little darts of neurons were going off in Sportacus's head. Just having Robbie under him like this made him think…strange thoughts…

"Get off."

"Oh, come on, Robbie! I wanna know!"

"No."

"Is this because it's almost your birthday? When is it anyways?"

That did it. Robbie growled again, squeezing through a gap between Sportacus's arm and side. Sportacus darted up and jogged after Robbie, who was walking so fast Sportacus thought it could possibly had been a jog.

"Wait, a minute Robbie!"

"This is what you all like to do isn't it? Bug Robbie about stupid senseless things? Huh. Doesn't surprise me."

"No! That's not it at all, Robbie! We just don't-"

"Don't want me to be lonely, is that it? Huh? Oh I see how it is. A guy can't get a shred of quiet without people knowing his birthday."

Sportacus's heart was starting to sink. It hurt him to see Robbie so angry. Sportacus just wanted to pull him into a hug and cry, kiss him all over. Robbie meant a lot to him.

"No…Robbie, we just wanted to maybe…celebrate it with you. We just want you to be happy."

Robbie turned and glared at Sportacus, "And you just decide to come and celebrate now? Ha. Don't make me laugh. If you people had wanted to make me part of this damn place, they would have done it a long time ago. I know when I'm the outcast of a town."

Sportacus grabbed Robbie's arm and tugged him to a halt. The deep blue eyes fixated on the back of Robbie's head, hoping it'd turn. It didn't. All Sportacus saw was the raven black hair.

"Robbie, come on. I'm serious. We want you to be with us. Come on."

No response.

"Sure, they shouldn't have ousted you when you first came. They should have given you a chance, but we are now. Why not take it?"

Again, nothing.

"Robbie…when's your birthday."

Robbie's entire body shook, trying to hold back the slight bit of tears that started to well in his eyes. It was obvious. Sportacus's heart sank even lower. It started hurting a lot more, and he couldn't watch Robbie. He lowered his sight to the ground beneath him.

"…it's this month…"

Sportacus shot his head back up.

"That's all I'm telling you."

Yanking his arm away, Robbie started walking again. This time, it was much slower and resentful. Sportacus was tempted to run after him, but his feet were frozen under him. Just the tone of Robbie's voice…it pained him. Now he was even more determined than ever to find out when Robbie's special day was.

------------------------------------

Robbie flopped down into his chair. He still hurt from that day. What Sportacus had said was starting to get to him again. He had calmed down earlier when he ate that entire cream filled cake, but that was gone now. The conclusion he had drawn in his mind was that he was meant to be lonely. All his life. No one else could interfere.

The emotions flowing through Robbie made his eyes hurt, yearning for sleep. He reclined in his chair and closed his eyes. All Robbie thought was each and every one of Sportacus's words. We want you to be with us….Celebrate it with you…No. They were lies…all lies.

Sleep was impossible. That's all he heard in his mind. _All Lies._ He needed to go outside. Back to the tree to rest and feel the cool breeze on his face. That might make his night go faster.

------------------------------------

_Sportacus could smell Robbie's skin underneath his hungry mouth. That delectable skin that made Sportacus pant was right under him, ready to be licked and suckled at. He licked a trail along Robbie's jaw line and shuddered when he heard a faint moan. The friction between them grinded away at Sportacus's control._

_"Spo-rt-Sportacus…."_

_It was enough to drive Sportacus insane. He kept grinding down into Robbie, taking Robbie's lips with his. The pants had to go…now…but he couldn't stop grinding. Wait. Elf magic. Yes…thank goodness for elf magic. His mustache twitched as the clothes between him and Robbie disappeared only to reappear on the floor. Nothing could hold either one back._

_Slowly, Sportacus lifted Robbie up slightly and hesitated. He hoped he wouldn't hurt Robbie…not now…he wanted to make him feel good…_

_"…sixteenth…"_

_Sportacus stopped, "What?"_

_"six-tee-"_

_"Robbie what did you say?"_

_Robbie started to melt under Sportacus. Sportacus's breath heaved. What was happening? No, Robbie!_

_"ROBBIE! What's happening to you?"_

_The liquid that was once Robbie started turning blue. A deep blue that set off any other blue. It reminded Sportacus of the sea. The deep blue now surrounded Sportacus. It was…it was the Ocean! Slowly, Sportacus began to sink. He panicked, flailing his arms in the water and trying to stay afloat. His eyes caught something, an image. Looking up, Sportacus saw Robbie looking at him in some strange vessel. Robbie's face was lifeless. It was the same pain that Sportacus felt when he saw Robbie sad or angry…Soon Robbie's image became blurry, water engulfing Sportacus. _

_"ROBBIE!"_

-------------------------------------------------

"ROBBIE!"

Sportacus flew out of bed. His face was covered in cold sweat. Panting, Sportacus looked around him. No water, no vessel…no Robbie…He sighed, climbing back into bed. Robbie always filled his mind…but Sportacus had never dreamt a dream like that. It was creepy almost. What could it have meant?

Sportacus cuddled his pillow close, sighing and staring off into space. It concerned him. Sometimes dreams told of things to come…and the way Robbie looked…he didn't want it to come true.

----------------------------------

Pixel sat typing away at his computer. Man, did he have a great night's sleep! He was turbo charged! Not only was he fully energized, but today he was going to be with Stephanie! Oh, how he loved that little pink flower of great scent. Pixel wished that they were a tad older. Then he could officially ask Stephanie out! Oh how he'd love to upgrade that hard drive.

A knock was heard from Pixel's door. Instantly, he jumped up and ran for it. Pixel opened it quickly, hoping to find Stephanie behind it. It was Sportacus.

"Oh, hey Sportacus!"

"Hello, Pixel. I need your help."

"Ok, cool! Come right in! What can I do for you?"

"Pixel, do you happen to have LazyTown's entire database in your computer?"

"Of course."

"I need you to look up someone's birthday."

"Got ya!"

Pixel sat down at his computer and started typing. He typed so fast the tapping on the key board made Sportacus's elfin ears hurt, humming a song as he went. A few clicks of the mouse and a window popped up on the screen.

"Ok, Sportacus. This is the birthday database for LazyTown. Now who do you want to look up?"

"Robbie."

"Robbie, ok. Got it."

Pixel typed in Robbie's name and hit 'Enter.' Little letters and numbers flew across the screen for seconds. Sportacus watched, hoping for an answer. If anyone could find out, it'd be Pixel. That boy knows how to find anything.

Something was bothering the blue elf besides Robbie's birthday. It was a strange feeling in the bottom of his stomach, like something was coming. Something…he didn't know what…No, not now. Right now was Robbie time. A box with words flashed up on the screen. The flashing didn't stop. Pixel tilted his head.

"Huh."

"What?"

"There's no record of Robbie's birthday."

"How couldn't there be?"

"I'm not really sure Sportacus."

Sportacus frowned. He was getting no where and fast. It wasn't fair. Why did Robbie have to carry the negativity of this town on his shoulders? He shouldn't be. It made Sportacus mad just thinking about it.

"Hey, Sportacus, I can keep trying later today."

"That'd be great, Pixel. Thanks."

"No prob. Sportacus?"

"Yes, Pixel?"

"Why do you want to know? Out of curiosity…"

It was an honest question. Lately, Pixel didn't mind Robbie at all, "I'd just like to know, Pixel."

-------------------------------------------------

The red ship floated high above the clouds where nothing could see or hear it. It was a stealthy vessel, complete with the highest technology available. It's musty, woodland scent masked every inch of the ship, giving it a forest feeling. The entire ship was quiet. It was dark inside, black almost. He liked it that way.

He'd never really taken an interest to anything these humans had to offer. Humans, for the most part, were disgusting, foul creatures that needed to be put in their place. They were no where near the power of his kind. Not in any possible way. No. Humans were inferior creatures to him. Nothing could compare to his own.

"Approaching new land. Land area unknown. Retrieving database."

He did not move from his chair. The screen in front of him flashed on a new land that contained one round town. He swirled the wine glass in his hand, the fresh aroma of the liquid filling his nostrils. Ah, red wine. The bitter sweet taste of fruit and liquor. It soothed him at times. Now was one of them.

"Database retrieval complete. Area identified as LazyTown. Mayor Milford residing."

He continued to stare at LazyTown. The luscious greens and bright colors almost made him sick. He took another drink of wine. That's better.

What did little brother see in these humans? He must see they are much weaker and inferior creatures. No. Little brother is ignorant. He was far too young when he left for his little mission. Little brother must be blinded by his duty father gave him. Poor sap. Wait, no. No sympathy. Little brother didn't deserve any.

He growled. It angered him how father loved little brother more than him. Was it because of looks? Yeah. Those damn eyes must have been it. Devil or the angel. Take your pick, right father? It didn't surprise him once he thought about it. Bastard father. Father had always been biased and unwilling to see true greatness. Shame really. He would have loved to see who's the greater of the two. A holographic image of a woman came in front of him.

"We have arrived above LazyTown, sir. Do you wish to descend?"

He swirled his wine again.

"Yes, Cortana. Get low, but not low enough to be seen."

"Aye, sir."

He could feel the shift of the turbines descending in speed. He was used to it. It'd make the average man sick, but not him. He wasn't a weakling. The computer screen flashed to the front of the ship, and he watched as the tiny town became larger and larger still.

"Cortana."

"Yes sir."

"Do a sweep of the town. See if he's down there."

"Aye sir…Target indicated sir."

"Excellent. Stop here. Thank you."

"Sir."

He smiled widely, leaning his head on his hand. The wine was twirling faster now as his excitement and entire life energy increased. Yes. It was now time. Time to put little brother in his place once and for all.

* * *

AN  
Ello! Kami-chan here! What a teaser, eh? Who is this mysterious traveler? Who is little brother? Mwahahahaha. There's only one person who knows already and that's Smile-san. She and I have created this character, and I hope you'll love him as much as we do. So anyways, yeah. I'll be updating soon. Smile-san is craving it. Btw, Smile-san is posting another fic for me that I wrote. It's called The Hunt, and I'd like you to check it out and give comments, please. Comments are loved! Thanks! 


	2. Encounters

"Ha Ha!"

Ziggy jumped out from behind a slide, arms in front of him ready to strike. Cat-like reflexes…yes…a hero must be stealthy…a hero must be quick…oh yes.

"So…we meet again, Great Candy Stealer?"

Ziggy went down into a crouch and back up, going in circles. The Great Candy Stealer was before him…a broom with paper eyes. Lollipops and taffy were tied with string around a small twig from the tree.

In his most highest voice, Ziggy squealed, "Oh save us, SportaCandy! Save us please!" And Ziggy answered, "Do not worry, my faithful companions! I will save you!" In his lowest voice possible, "Not if I can stand for it!"

Ziggy's battle cry rang out, and he tackled the broom. The broom didn't stand a chance, not with Ziggy kicking and belly flopping it. Sand and dirt flew into the air with all the excitement. The poor broom. Ziggy triumphantly stood up and pumped his fists in the air. The candy was now safe.

Releasing the candy, he made his voice again, "Oh thank you great Sportacandy!" "You are very welcome…now I must EAT YOU!" Ziggy stuffed the candy into his mouth, swallowing it whole and laughing maniacally. His attention shot up to a strange noise in the sky.

"What's that?"

A small, red jet plane whizzed through the air, almost undetectably. Ziggy watched it as it landed on the outskirts of town. His excitement grew. What if it was an alien? What if it was the great Emperor of all things CANDY!? He had to tell someone. Yes…he did…now…Ziggy ran off in the direction of Trixie's house.

"TRIXIE!"

But then, Ziggy stopped. Trixie wouldn't believe him. She never did, claiming it was his imagination. It was stupid that they sometimes treated him differently because he was younger than all of them. It wasn't fair. He WAS SportaCandy after all!

Ziggy turned around and ran for the area the jet landed. It was time to prove he wasn't a little kid after all.

-----------------------------------------

The hatch to the jet popped open slowly, the hissing of the pressure valves filling the air. Once the hatch fully was opened, he didn't move from his seat right away. He stared, deep in thought. It wasn't that he was worried or anything. His power obviously out matched little brother's. No. He was thinking what the odds were little brother would cooperate.

Putting a hand on the side of the open hull, he lifted himself out of the ship. The climate was mild, warm, not cold, but not hot. Flowers glowed beautiful colors. Birds chirped everywhere. Ick. The happiness here made him sick.

He pushed a button on the side of his vessel and stood back. The machine made a popping sound and it turned into a capsule. Taking up the capsule, he placed it in his small pocket. Where to now? Where would Little brother be hiding? He didn't know. He figured he should check the place out first.

He walked about a block before he heard something really interesting.

"OH WOW!"

Ziggy peered out from behind the wall. The ground was black and charred. A ship HAD landed here! He was right! Just wait til' the other kids saw him now! But…where was the ship now?

He watched the small child gape at his landing spot. It amused him to know end. Maybe this child could help him learned some about this…LazyTown. Ziggy spotted him before he had a chance to speak.

"DID YOU SEE THE SHIP?"

"What ship, my young fellow?"

"The Space ship! I saw one land right HERE! See the black?"

He walked next to Ziggy, who was all excited to share his discovery. He may not like kids, but the last thing he needed to do was harm this kid in some way. He wasn't what the plan was. He wasn't who he was looking for. Why harm him?

"Yes. Yes indeed."

"Hey…uh, sir?"

"Yes, my lad?"

"Are you new here?"

Yes. The perfect question to ask. Yes. He WAS new here. This boy was young and gullible. He'd believe anything.

"Why, yes I am. In fact, I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh wow! Really?"

"Yes. I need someone to guide me through this place. Show me the ropes, so to say."

"Well…I can for a little while, but then I gotta go have lunch…"

"Let's get cracking, then boy!"

Ziggy got excited. He liked ANYONE who came to LazyTown, and this new person seemed really neat. Especially his fancy red and black clothes, long red cape and goggles. He must be a super hero too!

"Mister, my name's Ziggy! What's yours? Are you an elf? You have pointy ears!"

He hesitated. He didn't want to give his name…yet. Now it would just bring too much attention, if not more. The child meant no harm, but it would be dangerous if he had his real name.

"You can call me Red, Ziggy."

"All right!"

--------------------------------

"And this is the playground."

Ziggy pushed the gate open, Red following behind. The boy had shown him very little and talked a little too much. Mostly about candy. He allowed it. Ziggy intrigued him to a high degree. Why, he wasn't sure. Ziggy tugged Red's arm and pulled him to the basketball hoop.

"And this is the basketball hoop! We shoot basketballs into…"

"Hey Ziggy!"

Stephanie hopped through the gate and hugged her friend. Ziggy happily hugged her back, excited to share his new friend with an old friend. He pulled her next to him and in front of Red.

"Stephanie. Meet Red. He's knew here in town!"

"Hello, Red! Welcome to LazyTown!"

"Hello and thank you Stephanie."

He didn't like Stephanie already. Just the way she looked at him made him slightly angry, like she was analyzing the slightest detail. Stephanie cocked her head and scrunched her face.

"What?"

"Well, Red. You look like someone I know."

"And who would that be?"

"…I really don't know. I think you're an elf. Your ears are pointy. That mustache looks so familiar though."

Red snorted. She was too curious. He hated her even more now. He knew who she was referring to. Last thing he wanted right now was for HIM to know. Ziggy stuck his chest out proudly.

"I've been showing him around."

"That's great, Ziggy. But isn't it lunch time for you?"

"Ahh! That's right! Well, see you later, Red! Gah!"

Ziggy ran home. Lunch was never something he wanted to miss. It was that good. Stephanie shook her head as she watched him run off. Typical Ziggy. Red smirked in response as well. Human children were such delicate creatures. Stephanie turned back to Red and smiled.

"That means me too, I guess. I can show you around the rest of town later if you'd like."

"No. That will be unnecessary. I have seen enough for today."

"Ok. Bye, sir!"

Stephanie, just as Ziggy had, ran for home. He snorted again. Like Hell was he going to let the little pink atrocity show him around. No matter how much he hated her, no harm was to come to her. No. If Ziggy wasn't to be harmed, neither was she.

Red started out of the gate. Really, this wasn't the entire playground. This was more for basketball and soccer. There were other areas for softball or football. Red was going to check those out as well. He needed to know everything about this place, just as little brother did.

His ears twitched at the sound of humming. Looking down the sidewalk…road…he didn't know what it was…he saw an orange haired boy happily walking. The boy's earphones were blaring with music and the closer he got to Red, the easier he could hear each and every word of the music. Pixel stopped right in front of Red, nodding and waving to him.

"Hello, sir."

"Good day."

"You look familiar. Have we met?"

"No, my boy. We haven't."

"Oh! Well, I'm Pixel, child genius of LazyTown! Or I guess that's what they call me. I'm not really that great. I just know lots about technology."

Red looked at Pixel oddly. He seemed different than the other two children. He seemed modest…well, he guessed that Stephanie was modest as well, but not like Pixel. Pixel was an honest modest. Pinkie seemed to want to help so she could be LazyTown's little helper. No. Red liked Pixel like he did Ziggy.

"You may call me Red."

"Ok. Nice to meet you, Red! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be at Stephanie's for lunch. Chow!"

Pixel started humming as he walked down the path again. Red's eyes and smirk followed the boy. He might be able to learn some things from this boy technology wise. Red was always open to new knowledge of technology. More knowledge always meant more power. That's what he wanted.

Red snapped out of his thoughts when a soccer ball hit his head. It bounced to the ground at his feet and he grunted. Whoever kicked that ball was dead…Red picked the ball up and glared at it.

"Hey, Mister!"

Red looked up to see Stingy and Trixie running up to him. Strange looking children he noted. Three pigtails? He nearly snorted and burst out laughing from the sight. The boy looked normal…only he wore a red bow tie with yellow dress. At least his hair wasn't in spikes. Stingy and Trixie stopped at Red's feet. Stingy pulled on his arm.

"Excuse me, sir. Will you please give me back MY ball?"

"WHAT? Stingy! You've got to share!"

"Oh? Would you mind telling the nice gentleman who it was that kicked the ball and hit his head? Hm?"

Trixie fidgeted, "No…"

"Didn't think so."

Red took a few more mental notes. Both of these children were both quite amusing while they were both annoying brats. They even reminded Red of when he was a child, possessive and mischievous. He lowered the ball to Stingy's level and pushed it into his arms.

"Be more careful next time."

"Say mister. You wanna play with us?"

Red stood back up. The offer was almost tempting really. He hadn't gotten any exercise for a little while…more like a few hours ago. It was torture really.

"Well, I suppose I cou-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by the sight of something quite interesting. Reds eyes grew wide at what he saw. Trixie pulled on Red's sleeve.

"Mister?"

"Uh…no, I just remembered something," He started pushing them back towards the soccer field, still watching. "You go along now." And off they ran.

Robbie was walking gingerly through the park on his way home. The nature air, unlike other times, felt nice. The nap under the giant apple tree had really lifted his spirits a little. Robbie was still angry, but not as bad where it made him want to cry. Red's face went from curious to mischievous. His lips widened into a wide, frisky smirk.

"My, my, my. What have we here?"

Robbie was unaware that he was being watched, not that he cared if he was or not anyways. Red's eyes followed every movement and followed every curve that belonged to Robbie. He licked his lips thoroughly and his mustache twitched with arousal.

"So there is some eye candy in this disgusting town, after all."

-----------------------------------------------------

Robbie tapped away on some machinery at his work bench. The noise his small hammer made seemed to help drown out some of the sounds from the previous day. Robbie could still hear Sportacus's pleas. Damn it. He hated it when the blue elf talked to him like that. It sounded like he actually cared about Robbie in some really strange way.

Robbie laughed at the idea. Love. Yeah. No one could love Robbie Rotten. And if they did, they'd leave him eventually. He wasn't worth their time. No, of course not. Maybe Sportacus was mocking him. Oh, was that it? If it was…no…It had to be. They all wanted to make his misery worse. It made Robbie so mad sometimes. He threw his hammer onto the table hard. It hit the hard surface with a loud bang.

"Oh my…Handsome and a hot temper…What a so-sexy-it's-deadly combination."

Robbie squeaked in surprise and turned quickly around. Some one…he didn't know who…was sitting in his pipe's opening. One leg was hanging out, slowly swaying. The red and black pants clung to the leg like saran wrap, out lining the muscle features. The man's back was against the side of the pipe, arm's crossed in a seductive manner. Robbie had to control himself. Never before had he seen someone sit so…provocatively that it made him feel slightly aroused.

The figure's eyes stared at Robbie. He could see the whites of the eyes gleaming in the little light he had, maroon dots following every inch he made. Robbie poised himself, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"And what are you doing in my home? You weren't invited."

"No, I wasn't. But I couldn't help but follow one of my many extra senses."

"Oh? And which sense was that? The sense that told you to bug other people?"

"Oh no, love. My thermal sense."

The figure hopped out of the pipe and slowly strutted towards Robbie. Robbie's breathing hitched. The man's shirt was as tight as his pants. Cuts in the shirt exposed his bronze tanned abs being off-set by the dark black of the shirt. The red cape that flowed behind him screamed out power. Robbie stared at the pointed ears. They radiated their own power like the cape did. It all sent shivers down Robbie's spine. Red took a hold of Robbie's hand, tugged him to a stool and sat him down. Robbie tried to poise himself again, but found it impossible.

"You see, my thermal sense goes off when there's about to be a wave of cold or a wave of heat…As soon as you walked into sight, I was hit by a large wave of heat…suggesting that the source," he walked behind Robbie and whispered into his ear, "Was extremely hot."

Robbie nervously shifted, "I-is that so?"

"Oh yes, love. As soon as I saw you, I had to investigate. I'm new around here you see? And all the little brats of this town have failed to give me what I want from this town…But…Now I have another want from this town…and you seem to fulfill that want just perfectly."

Robbie nearly jumped when he felt the Red's fingers graze his lower back. Chills went up and down him and his face went brilliant red. The seductiveness of that voice…the accent reminded him of someone else…but this…this just drowned out every similarity to another person. This man…god…he didn't know…was making him feel the oddest things. Robbie purred at these feelings, causing his guest to smirk. His mustache twitched again. Maybe now was time to use a little magic. No. Take it slow.

"Now, my kitten, what is your name?"

"Robb-Robbie Rotten…"

"Robbie Rotten," he smelled Robbie's hair, "You smell of sweet things more than rotten." The mustache twitched again, and he stroked a finger through Robbie's hair from the forehead to the bottom of the neck.

Robbie nearly squeaked in pleasure from the intense heat he felt, "It wa-as…given to-to me…"

"Oh? And why's that?" He stroked two fingers through his hair this time.

Robbie's breath hitched again and he whispered, "Because…I'm mischievous…"

His ears perked and twitched at the word mischievous. Coming from his object of wanted affection, the word sent him on a level higher than highly aroused. Red had to control himself from not tearing of Robbie's clothes and ravishing him there and then. He wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist, pulling him back into his chiseled stomach and more.

"My poor, beautiful kitten. The treatment you have gotten is uncalled for," he licked slowly up the side of Robbie's neck to the jaw line. Red grinned at the tense response he received in return. "Let me fix it."

"A-and who may this 'me' be?"

Red pulled Robbie hard into him, caressing his abdomen and chest. Robbie let a moan escape his lips and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shut them hard. Red licked again from the base of Robbie's neck to now his ear lobe, and sucked and nibbled on it.

"The children here can call me Red…but you my love…will receive the privilege of my real name," he licked the rim of Robbie's ear slowly and tauntingly before pressing his lips to the sweet ear. He quietly whispered to Robbie, who was having a hard time controlling himself. It all felt so good, he wanted more. But he caught the name and his eyes shot open wide.

Red kissed the lobe of the ear one last time and whispered, "You shall have the honor of keeping that a secret…for now. Til' we meet again, my angel."

Robbie suddenly felt nothing touching him. The arms had left his waist. The chest had left his back. The tongue had left his neck. He turned to see nothing. Nothing but his old lair. No sign of the man anywhere.

Robbie shook with arousal from the encounter, his face still a bright red. Sweat dripped off his forehead and he panted. The feelings that man swept through him…they felt…real…Was this a dream? Was…was that an elf?

Whoever it was, Robbie knew that he'd see him again…and next time, Robbie hoped…would be a lot friskier.

* * *

AN  
Yay! I did! I did update quickly! I'm totally glad you all liked the first chapter. Much encouragement is loved...not that I don't get it already from Smile-san... . But...Yeah! 8D I love this chapter because "Red" coughcough is such a dynamic character that we still know yet so little about. Hee. Thanks for the reviews and Reading! 


	3. Objectives

Sportacus's ears twitched had twitched so much, it began to hurt. Not only was he sleep deprived from the night before, but he had this eerie feeling in his stomach that said something wasn't right. The kids weren't in danger, the major didn't need help with chores from Ms. BusyBody. No. He didn't know what it was…but he hoped it had nothing to do with Robbie. Sportacus tried not to get shaken up about it. Maybe it was just a storm coming. Maybe it was something just silly. No reason to be nervous.

But in the back of his mind, Sportacus WAS nervous. He had never known of a day when he was this nervous. At first, he thought it was sleep deprivation, but it wasn't. It was pure nervous. A hero wasn't supposed to be nervous…not to this degree. Sportacus clung to his pillow even more now. He wanted to see the kids, the mayor and Robbie. He had to apologize to Robbie, even if it was getting late and he'd probably be sleeping by now.

Sportacus sprang out of bed. It had to be now.

-------------------------------------------

Robbie sat in his orange chair, flipping through one of many of his large books. The man's voice rang over and over inside his mind. Every word sent chills down his spine when he thought about them.

"_Oh my…Handsome and a hot temper…What a so-sexy-it's-deadly combination."_

Robbie never once remembered being referred to as handsome. Mostly, he was always known as lanky, feminine, dull, and sometimes even ugly as far as looks went. It never really took hold on him that he could be referred to as handsome. All the negativity had led to believe that he was all those things. Being a villain only reinforced it.

"_The treatment you have gotten is uncalled for."_

Robbie had always been shunned, ever since he was a little kid. Other kids were always making fun of his longer than average legs at that age or his more feminine body structure. No matter how Robbie had tried, he couldn't get himself to look muscular, strong, or by what the other kids called, cute. By the time he was a teen, fellow classmates had the tendency to joke that he was a nerd, a geek…someone with no life. Feh. He didn't even remember his parents giving him any support. One of Robbie's memories he'd love to forget was the day he was beat up for joining a study group. Only nerds or geeks joined study groups, and only nerds or geeks were beat up because they were smart. Now, as an adult, he's shunned for anything. Sometimes, Robbie did things unintentionally, but was still laughed at. That's how he was given the name 'Robbie Rotten.' Robbie still can't remember what his real last name was. He'd heard Rotten all to often. Whether or not LazyTown was better than the old days was a hard question.

"_Let me fix it."_

Robbie heard this many times only in different forms. People were always trying to fix him. Try these clothes, let's do this with your hair…let's finally know when your birthday is so we can celebrate it. They want to fix who he is? What gives them the right to "fix" him? What was wrong with Robbie as he was? Maybe they are the ones who need to be fixed. Robbie flipped another page of his book.

For some reason, this guy…the way he said it made Robbie think differently. Sportacus had always sounded happy, like we'll fix it for today, but tomorrow might be a different story. No, this was a lot different than the way this man said it. When he had said it, Robbie believed it, or so he thinks he did. The feeling of a thing called trust had rarely touched Robbie's mind and for some reason, Robbie trusted this mystery elf.

Robbie couldn't get the man's face out of his vision. The smirk was one of delicious lust and the eyes of seductive tendencies. He looked all too familiar but yet all so new to Robbie. Robbie took up his hand and placed it over his neck, where 'Red' had licked. It still had the sensation of lust over Robbie. Robbie's face flushed involuntary at the memory. Robbie rose up and walked back to his large book shelf, placing the book back in its place.

_"Let me fix it." _

Robbie folded his arms over his chest, placing his hand on his neck again. Could he really fix it? Could it be all real or just a dream? Robbie rested his neck against his hand and sighed. He wished that 'Red' would come back. Right now.

"Robbie?"

Robbie didn't turn, and cursed in his mind that his uninvited guest wasn't the same as before. Instead, it was the oh-so-familiar blue elf of LazyTown. Robbie sighed again.

"What do you want, Sportacus?"

"Well, about yesterday…"

"What about it?"

Sportacus fidgeted uncomfortably, "I wanted…I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Robbie turned around and watched Sportacus carefully with tired eyes. His hand was still pressed against his neck. It was unusual for the elf to apologize, especially for trying to help.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have pushed you. It wasn't right for me to insist on knowing when your birthday was and disrespect your wishes. I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Robbie!"

Robbie watched Sportacus quietly. Much to his surprise, Sportacus was shaking nervously. What surprised Robbie even more was that Sportacus started to cry. A wave of guilt crashed onto Robbie. Maybe he really shouldn't have bit at Sportacus yesterday. Not as hard at least. Robbie sighed again and walked over the shaking elf. He really didn't know what to say. Being sentimental was not his strong point. Robbie rested his hand on Sportacus's shoulder, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. Sportacus looked at Robbie with shock. Was he…was he trying to be sympathetic? Robbie only nodded his head slowly, looking at Sportacus then looking away.

"…Don't worry about it…It's fine."

Robbie removed his hand on Sportacus's shoulder and put it back on his own neck. The sensation just wouldn't wear off. Sportacus gaped at Robbie. He would have never expected Robbie to be so…forgiving. It made Sportacus want to take Robbie by the shoulders and kissing him hard. That thought brought up another point.

Sportacus had to tell Robbie what he felt.

"R-Robbie?"

"What now, Sportacus?"

"There's something," Sportacus gulped loudly. He wasn't sure if he could do it, "There's something I need to tell you."

Robbie was tired. It was enough for one night. He shut his eyes, shaking his head slowly and walked to his orange fuzzy chair.

"Not tonight, Sportacus."

"But, Robbie…It's important. I need to say it."

"Then say it."

Sportacus fidgeted. He wanted to say it, but if he wasn't able to say it the first time, how could he now?

"Well, I-uh…"

Robbie sat back in his chair. This was getting no where fast, and Robbie wanted sleep. Whatever the elf couldn't say could obviously wait. If it couldn't have waited, Sportacus would have said it now.

"Sportacus…go home."

"But I haven't-"

"I don't have the time for your gibberish. If you won't spit it out without delay, it's obviously not worth it. Now I'm tired. Come back to say it when you are ready to say it."

"But Robbie-"

"Out."

------------------------------------------

Sportacus lifted the lid to Robbie's lair and jumped out. Slowly, he lowered the lid. That could have gone a lot better. Sure, it was nice that Robbie accepted the apology…but Sportacus didn't get the chance to tell him. Correction. He did have the chance, he was just too scared and stupid to say it.

Sportacus leaned on the hatch, staring at the cold, blue metal. Why didn't he just say it? Why? Why, damn it, why? Sportacus started to cry again. It wasn't a quiet cry. It was an open sob. Sportacus couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep holding back the tears.

What Sportacus didn't know that a pair of maroon eyes was watching him in the darkness.

------------------------------------------------

It was finally time to go back to the ship. A peaceful sleep was going to feel nice for Red. Well, he decided it wouldn't be exactly 'peaceful.' Robbie changed that. Red's dreams were going to be full of Robbie.

"Welcome back, sir. Were you successful?"

"Yes, Cortana, I have made many useful inquiries. But for now, I'd like to sleep. Be on guard and good night."

"Aye, sir."

All the lights of the ship went off, and Red went back to his suite. A king sized bed adorned with glorious white satin sheets shimmered in the faint light. Large leather chairs were speckled throughout the room. One chair, in particular, was his favorite. It was a reddish-brown chair that was short and comfortable. And of course…it sat next to his giant liquor cabinet, which in turn was right next to his liquor shelves.

Red entered his bathroom. The large mirror dazzled in the glimmering lights. The entire room was made of different marbles and granites and pearls. It was rich looking. He liked it that way. He removed his clothes and started the water to his bath. Tonight needed to be a little sensual. Browsing through his scented bubble liquids, he found a clear liquid. It wasn't what scent he wanted, but that could be fixed.

Closing his eyes, Red held the bottle and covered it with both hands. He closed his eyes and whispered the name of Robbie. In his mind, Elvin words and chants flew around the name of Robbie and the bottle in his hands began to glow a bright purple. Once the glowing ceased, the liquid had turned purple with dots of pinkish-red. Popping the top, he smelled it. Success. It smelled like his kitten. His mustache twitched and Robbie's named etched onto the side of the bottle.

The liquid was poured into the warm water, and Red grabbed a few rose petals, throwing them in. The smell already filled his nostrils and it excited him. He lowered himself into the water, sighing and moaning. The sensation of the water, petals and now…Robbie…gave him shivers down the spine. He could feel Robbie around him. It was the next best thing besides having Robbie right there and then. Red wished he could have both. He thought for a minute, his eyes closed in reflection.

"Cortana."

Cortana's holographic image appeared before him off the wall of the bath. He smiled. It was nice to have someone around at all times.

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think of having another live with us?"

"As in a mate for you, captain?"

"Yes."

"It would fit me fine, captain."

He smiled. It was useless really to ask Cortana what she thought. She'd comply to him even if she didn't like it. She was an AI (Artificial intelligence). He admitted it, Cortana had spunk and was just like a real companion, but he could never really have anything physically or emotionally from her. No, he needed a companion.

"I see."

"Sir, did you find a certain someone today?"

He shifted in his water, "Possibly. His name is Robbie. Retrieve his information from your databases."

"Aye, sir…Retrieval complete."

Pictures of Robbie filled the screen that popped up on the wall. Words describing day to day activities, history, and even emotions appeared everywhere. He watched the screen carefully.

"Cortana, bring up the last time Robbie was ever treated as an equal."

"None sir. None are in the database."

He growled. His poor kitten. Robbie never got a chance to be part of them, because they never gave him that chance. So he tries in secretive ways, and when they find out it's him, they think he's up to no good. Figures. People can easily get scared of those who are different. Robbie needed to be rescued.

"Cortana, we have a new objective with our original one. We are to save Robbie."

"Aye, sir. If you don't mind me asking, is this the one you found today."

"Indeed it is."

"Is he-"

"Yes, Cortana, he is the only one that knows my real name so far. All the brats refer to me as 'Red.' They will soon find out who I really am. Only Robbie is to know for now."

"When shall we strike our initial target, sir?"

"Soon. Little brother seems to have the same soft spot for Robbie as I do, and I will not let him make Kitten any more miserable. I want you to keep an eye on Robbie's home," His mustache twitched and the screen flickered to a picture of Robbie's entry to his home, "do not let little brother enter it."

"Aye, Svartacus, sir."

* * *

AN  
Squee! You've learned Red's real name now! 8D Woot! Thanks for the reviews guys. It really helps me keep going on this... . That and ahem Smile-san pushing and wanting more. Yes, so Red's real name is Svartacus. Svartacus is actually translated to something like "dark elf." I don't know. Smile-san translated it to that. She's smart, ya know.

So now I'm sure you're asking what's gonna happen with Robbie and Svartacus? You'll just have to see! Love ya! 3


	4. Melting

"Any luck on Robbie's birthday, Pixel?"

"No, Sportacus. Sorry, none."

Pixel tapped away at his computer. He'd spent a lot of time trying to find Robbie's birthday for Sportacus. Nothing was coming up, no matter what he did. Pixel tried everything. No prevail. Sportacus sighed heavily. For one, Robbie was still mildly angry at him. Two, he had the chance to tell Robbie, but didn't take it. And three, he couldn't find out Robbie's birth date. This was going splendidly.

Sportacus patted the back of Pixel's chair. This was getting exhausting. How could there be no record at all of Robbie's birthday? Pixel rubbed his eyes. Staying up the night before looking for the date was taking its toll.

"Pixel, you should get some sleep."

"But, I wanna help, Sportacus."

"I know. You've done enough for a while. Thank you. Go get some sleep."

After lifting Pixel into bed, Sportacus stepped outside and breathed in the cool air. Maybe some time with the other kids would lift his spirits. No. He was too tired for that. Sportacus decided it was time for sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Svartacus walked down the streets of town quietly. There wasn't much for shops. Damn. Small pickings meant less chance of getting something great. Compared to all the other human settlements he'd been too, LazyTown was probably the most un-evolved town as far as merchandising went. He got over it quickly. What he had back at the ship would fit quite nicely.

Svartacus started towards the playground. He hadn't exercised in a while. It ate away at him. Exercise was needed. The kids might be playing in the playground. Svartacus hated kids for the most part, but if he got exercise by playing with them, he could tolerate. It must have been soccer week or something. All of the kids except for Pixel were playing soccer…again. Not that it mattered to Svartacus, it just struck him as surprising. So many things to play and yet, they play soccer almost all the time. He stood next to the dividing wall and watched for a minute. Every single kid was there…including that…pink thing. He had to get rid of her if he was to play.

Svartacus wondered what kind of trick he could play on the girl. Warts? No. Chores? No. Hay Fever? Indeed. With a twitch of his mustache, Svartacus flicked his wrist at Stephanie, then leaned against the wall again. Now to watch his magic work.

"I got it!"

Stephanie ran after the soccer ball, giggling and laughing. That ball wasn't going to get away from her! She finally caught up with the ball, stopping it with her foot. Her foot launched back to kick it to Ziggy, but it never came forward. Stephanie wiggled her nose. It felt funny. Almost…like it was going to sneeze.

"Ah…ah…aCHOO!"

Stephanie rubbed her nose. Must have been a stray bee or something. But wasn't. She sneezed again…and again…and again. She couldn't stop. Ziggy, Stingy, and Trixie ran over to her, and examined her.

"Gee, Pinkie."

"I thought you weren't allergic to anything."

"I…don't think I am," she sneezed again.

"Well, you must be, Stephanie. You're sneezing! Maybe you should go home!"

"Yes, while we play with MY soccer ball."

Stephanie sneezed again, slowly nodding her head. Maybe she should stay inside for a while. After waving good bye, she ran for home sneezing. Svartacus smiled. She'll only have to live with it for today. He'd just come up with something new next time. Ziggy sighed, looking at the soccer ball in Stingy's hands.

"Gonna be kinda tough playing with three people."

"Yeah! Pinkie's sneezing and Pixel's sleeping!"

"Hello, kids."

All three jumped and looked at Svartacus. They hadn't seen him since the first day. Ziggy started bouncing up and down while Stingy and Trixie just gasped.

"It's Red!"

"Hey that's the guy from the other day!"

Svartacus jumped over the wall and flipped over to the three youngsters, getting gasps of awe in response. Ziggy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow! You're like Sportacus! You can do all these nifty things! WOW!"

Svartacus only grinned, ignoring the name mentioned, "So, you need another player?"

Trixie nodded, "Yeah. Stephanie just went home with the sneezes."

"Hey, mister. Can you play soccer?"

Svartacus laughed. Could he play soccer? What a silly question from a kid with a silly red bow tie on. He took the ball from Stingy, tossing it in the air a few times.

"Well, I know a few things."

Svartacus bounced the ball on his knee, and then his other, passing it back and forth. It was light, just the way he liked it. Then he started bouncing it behind him. The Soccer ball was like a giant hacky sack. Svartacus used everything. His chest, legs, feet, head, shoulders…everything…to keep that ball from hitting the ground. Trixie, Ziggy and Stingy watched in awe. He WAS like Sportacus! Svartacus kicked the ball high into the air, jumping after it. While he got closer to the ball, he went into summersaults and kicked the ball into the farthest net. The ball bounced into the net and sprang back towards Svartacus with incredible speed. Not missing a single beat, Svartacus kicked the ball down while still in mid-air and grabbed it as it bounced back up. He landed on his feet in a 'Ta Da' pose. Ziggy went bonkers.

"OH WOW! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?"

Ziggy ran circles around Svartacus, squealing with excitement. Stingy and Trixie stood in awe of him. What Svartacus had just done was ten times better than anything Sportacus ever did…EVER.

"Hey, Red! Could you teach us how to do that?"

Svartacus only laughed. Children. They had such vulnerable minds. Easily swayed by the slightest little trick.

"Well, I guess I could show you a few moves."

---------------------------------

Sportacus yawned. He had only been asleep for what…an hour and a half? It hadn't been a good nap either. It had been plagued by another dream, a dream that scared in him every way. The dream remained in his mind as if it was a true memory.

_Sportacus walked out into the playground. The dark clouds above him meant rain…or some sort of storm. All the children were at play, giggling and having a good time. He wanted to be part of it, at least before the storm started. Flipping over the wall, Sportacus bounded to the kids._

_"Hey, guys!"_

_But they ignored him, almost like he wasn't there. Sportacus cocked his head in curiosity. What was going on? "Did…did I do something wrong? Hey, Pixel, what's going on?"_

_Sportacus reached out to touch Pixel's shoulder but his hand went right through him. Ziggy came running, and Sportacus turned to catch him, but Ziggy ran right through. Sportacus was even more confused now. It was like he was a ghost or something. He didn't exist anymore. Sportacus wondered if the same thing would happen with Robbie._

_He ran down the streets and made it to Robbie's billboard. Lightning and thunder crashed above him, but no rain came. Sportacus skidded down the pipe and into Robbie's lair. He gasped at the sight._

_The entire lair looked as if had been abandoned. Valuables were taken and dust formed on the old pieces of machinery. Sportacus's eyes scanned the room. No sign of life…anywhere. The entire place looked like it had been empty for more than seven years. Sportacus walked to where Robbie's big fuzzy chair sat. The chair was gone. _

_There was no evidence of break in, no evidence of foul play. Robbie was gone. Why didn't Sportacus know why? No. He couldn't be gone. Robbie would never leave! Sportacus just stared at the spot where the chair used to be. He kept seeing flashes of Robbie sitting in that chair, crying. Sportacus's eyes got wide and he shook. No. This wasn't happening. He back pedaled slowly, shaking his head no. Robbie had to be here somewhere. He's out in the storm! No, Robbie!_

_Sportacus when back up the pipe and ran around, searching for Robbie. The lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The rain started to come down. It was slow at first, but the more Sportacus frantically looked for Robbie, the harder the rain came down. Sportacus stopped in what seemed like the middle of nowhere and dropped to his knees. Oh God, where was Robbie? _

_The dark blue of the clouds turned to dark red, and the rain turned into droplets of acid rain. Sportacus couldn't move. The acid singed his fair skin, and he gritted his teeth. Shutting his eyes, Sportacus thought. So, this was the end, huh? What time I've wasted, not telling Robbie. No, just give me one more chance to see him. _

_Sportacus opened his eyes. They went wide again at the flashing appearance of Robbie in front of him. Sportacus could have sworn he saw large, muscled arms clad in red around Robbie's waist. He quickly looked at the face that the arm's belonged to. He couldn't recognize him, but there was something odd about him. His ears were strange. One final flash and Robbie faded for good. _

Sportacus rubbed his head. These dreams were starting to worry him. Why he was having them, he didn't know. He just wanted them to go away. Time to check on the kids. Sportacus bounded to the door.

"Door."

The door opened and Sportacus jumped out onto the ledge. It was a breezy day. Nice really. He grabbed his spy glass and scanned LazyTown. Pixel was still sleeping; Stephanie was at home…hey! There's Trixie, Ziggy, Stingy and…who was that? Sportacus put down his spy glass, scrunching his face in thought. He squinted in the direction he had seen the three kids. Hurriedly, he put the spy glass back up. There was a man showing the kids how to do soccer tricks. He…looked so familiar. Sportacus new it was time to investigate.

------------------------------------------

Sportacus bounded over each wall. His mind was swimming, trying to figure out who this man…was. If it was even a man. The pointed ears…Sportacus hoped it was an illusion. Soon he could hear the giggling and laughter of the children. One final bound and he landed in the soccer field. Trixie stopped the ball that Stingy had just kicked and her face brightened at the view of Sportacus.

"Hey! It's Sportacus!"

"Hi, Sportacus!"

"SPORTACUS!"

Ziggy ran to Sportacus only to run more circles around him. This was so exciting. His favorite superhero finally got to meat the new man in town…possibly even a superhero! Sportacus laughed as he watched Ziggy zip around him, tugging on his arm. Ziggy pulled Sportacus closer to Svartacus. Svartacus stood silent. A stoic expression plastered his face and his body was poised tall.

"Sportacus, this is Red! He's new in town! You should see all of his nifty tricks!"

Sportacus stood tall and finally raised his eyes to Svartacus. A gasp nearly escaped his lips as his eyes went wide. It wasn't an illusion. The ears were pointed. Another…another one like him. What was even weirder was that Red looked like him only slightly different. They both stood silently staring at one another, Ziggy's giggles of glee in the background. Sportacus finally cleared his throat.

"Well, welcome to LazyTown, Red. I do hope you have enjoyed your stay so far."

Svartacus smirked, "It has been tolerable, yes. I have business here to take care of before I leave, and I've found a souvenir to take home with me."

Sportacus flinched slightly. That voice. It sounded like his own, only slightly deeper…and sadistic. Ziggy, Trixie, and Stingy all jumped up and down, pulling on Sportacus's and Svartacus's arms.

"Come on! Let's all play together!"

Svartacus's eyes never left Sportacus, "No. I have something that needs to be addressed at the moment. Children, it has been fun, but I must leave."

Sportacus flinched again. Those eyes…those maroon dark eyes…they pierced into Sportacus with pinpoint accuracy and stung slight fear into the deepest corner of his heart. Sportacus watched as Svartacus turned. Sweat dropped down his face. His curiosity grew. What did he find that was so valuable to take home?

"Hey, Red. What was the souvenir you found?"

Svartacus stopped, but didn't turn, "A Kitten." He continued to walk again, growling under his breath, "A beaten, unloved kitten."

Sportacus's ears twitched. He heard the last bit. A beaten, unloved kitten? He knew no kitten to be abused in this town. They all had been cared for, even the strays. Sportacus never would have dreamed what Svartacus was actually referring too.

----------------------------------

Robbie awoke from his sleep. It had been the first good sleep in a long time. Maybe it was his little guest he had the other night…well, the red one. Sportacus had kinda ruined the whole mood of that night. Damn blue elf. He just needed to be left alone this month. Get past his birthday. It'd been what…two days since he saw Svartacus. Robbie wanted to feel that breath again…oh yes.

Stretching, Robbie grabbed his robe and headed to his work shop. The machinery looked a little dusty. Maybe he'd actually clean today. Not now though. He needed some fuel. Robbie really wasn't hungry, but something warm sounded nice. Hot chocolate, maybe?

The hot chocolate machine whizzed and whirled as it poured Robbie a glass of its finest batch. Taking in the scent, Robbie sighed happily. Just what was needed. He walked back into his main room. Maybe he'd just sit and think in his orange chair. Robbie hadn't done that for a while. But when he got closer to the chair, something on the table next to it caught Robbie's eye.

A single, perfect red rose sat in a brilliant crystal vase. It was odd. Where'd that come from? The rose beamed with light, being the only thing in the lair with great color. Robbie put down his hot chocolate and picked the flower up. It looked to pretty or perfect to be real. Robbie put it to his nose and smelt it. Normally, Robbie wasn't a big fan of flowers, but this rose was as real as it could be. Its fragrance was full.

Robbie's heart fluttered for a minute. Someone gave him the most perfect rose possible. Robbie wasn't used to getting presents, let alone flowers. As a child, he'd always learned that giving another person a flower meant that they liked them. Was it possible that someone liked Robbie? His face flushed with pink and unconsciously, he purred. Someone really liked him.

"A rose for my Kitten. Because my Kitten deserves my best."

Svartacus lowered himself from the rafters and wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist from behind. Robbie squeaked in surprise. His face went brilliant red and his body shook with excitement. It couldn't be…

"Svartacus?"

"Yes, love."

Robbie's old little temper flared again. How DARE he not show back in two days? If Svartacus had cared, he would have been here EVERY DAY. Robbie turned around and glared at Svartacus.

"And just WHERE have you been? I've been waiting all this time to be swept away, sulking in this little prison of mine. And what have you been doing? Doing little tricks with children while singing little elf songs?"

Svartacus only watched Robbie.

"And now you think you can just sneak into my home and be romantic by placing a perfect red rose on my table?" Robbie turned around and paced farther away, "Man you have a lot of nerve yo-"

Svartacus grabbed Robbie by the arm, spun him around, and kissed him hard on the lips. Robbie squeaked in surprise, but instantly melted in Svartacus's arms. Svartacus's mustache and ears twitched. Heat filled Robbie's entire body. Robbie's eyes shot open quickly. Elf magic. Svartacus's tongue slid over Robbie's lips and unconsciously, Robbie parted them. Svartacus slowly pushed his tongue into Robbie's mouth, licking. His body pressed against Robbie's hard, one hand on his neck and the other on his back. Robbie couldn't contain it. He moaned loudly and pressed back. It was a heat that he wanted to drink of forever. Svartacus was the only one who could give it to him.

Svartacus slowly parted from Robbie's lips, pressing his forehead against Robbie's. Robbie panted from breath, eyes shut hard and sweat dropped from his face. Svartacus only smirked widely.

"How'd you know that anger was one of my favorite turn-on's, Kitten?"

Robbie whispered, "Just lucky I guess."

Svartacus looked at Robbie's robe. Oh, how he wanted to remove it. Right now, he couldn't. He had to wait. Robbie saw Svartacus looking at the robe. God knows what he was thinking. Robbie looked shook and looked away. Think of something to say, damn it!

"…You…you thirsty?"

"Hm, love?"

"Wo-would you like something to drink?"

"Besides you?"

If Robbie could have gotten any redder, he would have.

---------------------------------------------------

Sportacus was deep in thought. Red. Who was this Red? Why was Red nearly the same as Sportacus in every way or even possibly better? He had elf ears. He could've been an elf, then again, some people are born with pointier ears than others. First he had the burden of Robbie's unknown birthday, and now he had a mysterious stranger. Oh joy.

Ziggy stood and watched Sportacus. Something must be bothering him. He was only playing half heartedly.

"Sportacus?"

"Hm?"

"You feeling all right?"

Sportacus looked off to where Svartacus had walked. The first thing that caught his eye was Robbie's big bill board, "Fine…Just fine."

------------------------------------------

"Come on out, Robbie!"

"I don't know about this."

"Kitten, please. You're beautiful no matter what you wear."

Svartacus sat in Robbie's big, orange chair with one leg over one of the chair's arms. He had finally cooed Robbie into showing him some of his other outfits he never wore anymore. It wasn't to get him to dress differently. Robbie had mentioned the clothes, but also added he never wore them. Svartacus thought it'd be great bonding time.

Robbie peeked outside the door, looking at Svartacus with an unsure face. Svartacus grinned and winked at him. Robbie's face flushed again. He took a deep breath and walked out. Robbie wore a long, purple coat with matching pants. A black undershirt was barely visible, and a long brimmed matching hat with a long feather adorned it. A pimp cane was in his had nervously.

Svartacus smirked. _So my little kitten tried to play the field. Poor thing._ He whistled and clapped for Robbie. He looked absolutely dashing in the outfit. Stupid bastards who shunned him the day he wore this. If Svartacus had found out who it had been, he would have hunted them down and killed them. They harm his kitten and he was going to make them suffer.

Robbie retreated back into his room. One more outfit. He smiled slightly to himself as he stripped from his pimp suit. Svartacus…actually liked his looks. He couldn't believe it. A few minutes passed and Svartacus called again.

"Come love. I know you're ready."

"I don't think you'll like this one."

"Nonsense, my pet. Come."

As soon as Robbie appeared in the doorway, Svartacus's eyes went wide and he cursed in his mind when he let out a small gasp. Robbie stood clad in his all leather, black full body suit. The slick, shiny leather outlined every single curve in more great detail than his old pants. Robbie blushed and looked at the floor.

"See-see? I told you, you wouldn't like it."

Svartacus's ears twitched wildly now. His arousal level just went up dramatically. His mustache twitched, and using his elf magic, he pulled Robbie's chin back up so that he could see his eyes. Robbie looked at him in surprise as Svartacus raised an arm. His index finger curled and extended and did it again, motioning Robbie to come over.

"Here, Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty…"

* * *

AN  
Oooooohhh HoHoHoHo! So we have Sportacus's and Svartacus's first meeting. I love making angst! GAH! It makes me feel alive! I really realized I love to make Sportacus dream. Just so...great...

Thanks for the reviews, guys and gals! I'm loving every one of them! And thanks for visiting my DA page too! 3


	5. Distractions

Svartacus petted Robbie's hips as he licked his neck. The full leather body suit was more than he could take. The leather was black and better yet, smooth and soft to the touch. This wasn't the feed back Robbie had expected once he had shown Svartacus, but he wasn't complaining either.

Robbie pushed down into Svartacus, taking in more of his glamorous heat. He had never really felt anything like it, the physical or emotional feeling. Before, Robbie had always seen love as a lie, something other people use to get sex, money or drugs. Love was never good. Emotions were for the weak. Now, Robbie just didn't know what love was.

Svartacus pulled Robbie's face down into another kiss, cupping his neck with long smooth fingers. Robbie complied, bringing his hands and caressing Svartacus's cheeks. A kiss had never felt so good. As he kissed Svartacus back, Robbie had to come clean to himself in his mind. Love. He was falling in love with Svartacus. Heh, Love. When do you know when you're in love? Robbie wasn't really sure…ever since his first and previously only love.

_Robbie sat on the bed. He had promised he'd do it tonight and a promise was a promise. Robbie would never break a promise. But the waiting was getting to him. Sure, Robbie wanted to have sex, but first time jitters claimed him. Robbie would do anything for Danny and from the way it sounded, Danny would do anything for Robbie. It was a great feeling, this love as Mother had once described. True love Robbie was hoping. What was taking Danny so long? Someone had come, but he wasn't sure who. Danny had told Robbie to wait in the room for him. _

_Curiosity overcame him and Robbie snuck out the door. Whispers could be heard in Danny's living room. The closer Robbie got, the louder the voices were. They were Danny's other friends. How typical. They always seemed to come when Robbie was around. _

_"What'cha up to tonight, Danny?"_

_"Wanna come road hunting? The night's full of hares!"_

_Robbie shook his head. Road hunting. Something Robbie had never wanted to do, but Robbie did want to at least be invited to go._

_"Nah, guys."_

_"What's the matta, Dan?"_

_"Aww, guys. Remember? This is little 'date' with Robin night."_

_Robbie growled. They never did say his name right. Always Robin or Rodney. You'd think they could at least have enough courtesy to say his name right. What made him a little more mad was Danny never corrected them._

_"Oooooo! Gonna get some tonight, eh?"_

_"Yes. And it's about time."_

_"I don't get it, Danny. You don't actually LIKE the kid, do ya?"_

_"No. I don't."_

_Robbie's eyes got wide. What? Danny? Did he just say what Robbie thought he said? No, impossible. Danny and Robbie…they were…They LOVED each other._

_"Ah, I see. It's just one of those 'fuck relationships', right?"_

_"Of course. I hadn't had sex in a while and you know that I love my virgins. Robbie was an easy target."_

_Robbie pressed his back against the wall. No, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't love…this was, Robbie didn't know what it was. Tears jerked at the corners of his eyes. Please…just be lies, all lies…_

_"See, guys? Robbie actually thinks I like him. He's a tolerable little shit, but he's not what I want. Just sex. That's all I've got him here for. After tonight, I'll can him."_

_"Tolerable? The kid's a friggen' NERD! I heard that he was one of those goody goodies that wouldn't take his clothes off for anyone."_

_" One more night and I'll be rid of his little annoying presence. I figure what the hell. It'll probably be his only time. No one in their right mind could love someone like Robbie."_

_Robbie's heart snapped. Nothing was left. He was going to USE Robbie…then break his heart. It's already broken…what's left to shatter? Robbie went back to the room and grabbed his coat. He had enough dignity not to go through with the rest of the night. The tears kept threatening to pour out, but he held them back. The pain was nearly unbearable. Robbie yanked his coat on and headed for the front door._

_"Robbie? Where you going?"_

_Robbie looked at him, "Some place where love will never hurt me again."_

Robbie never liked that memory. It had the tendency to make him cry. Not now. No, keep the tears down. You're a man. That was a long time ago. It still hurt though. How could anyone be so cruel? One tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek.

Svartacus removed his lips from Robbie's, sensing a change in Robbie's temperament. Robbie didn't want him to see, shutting his eyes and turning his head away. It was too late. Svartacus brought Robbie's face back to his and stared at the tear. It was full of hurt, pain, suffering…And it was all manifested in his little kitten. Svartacus called upon a spell he hadn't used in a long time.

Wiping away the tear, Svartacus saw the entire memory that led Robbie to tears. He had to bite back a growl. How DARE someone try and break Robbie's heart like that? No, he could express his angers later. Right now, it was time to address Robbie. Svartacus pressed his forehead to Robbie's.

"Robbie…look at me."

Robbie hesitantly opened his eyes.

"I am different."

Robbie shook. Svartacus knew what memory had resurfaced.

"You deserve better."

Robbie started to sob quietly.

"You will not be hurt like that ever again."

Robbie's sobs got louder and buried his face in Svartacus's neck, clinging to him. Svartacus wrapped his arms around him, rubbing Robbie's back in comfort. It kinda tugged at his heart, seeing his kitten like this…Svartacus had never really let someone get to him like that. He was getting soft and he didn't really like it. But as long as he had Kitten, Svartacus would tolerate it.

"Robbie, love."

No answer. Svartacus pulled Robbie's face from his neck and kissed away all the tears.

"Why don't you, tomorrow night, come to my airship?"

Robbie opened his eyes and listened quietly. He didn't dare speak for fear of sobs escaping again.

"We could have a nice dinner, talk, watch the stars even. That sound good?"

Robbie quietly nodded, "Yes."

Svartacus smiled, kissing away the final tears on Robbie's face, "Great. I'll have a transport ready for you tomorrow night by seven."

Robbie smiled warmly back, "Ok."

----------------------------

Sportacus started bounding his way to Robbie's billboard. He had a bad feeling about this "Red" character and wanted Robbie to know about it. It had taken Sportacus a while to muster up the nerve to go back to Robbie's. Sportacus wasn't exactly Robbie's favorite person right now. Bugging him for his birthday, then bothering him with his incapability to tell him the truth. It was tough. Maybe Sportacus could tell him tonight…Wait, that's it! He'd tell Robbie tonight in the form of telling him indirectly! It's a start! Sportacus started planning in his head. _Okay, first, I'll say You need to be careful about this guy named Red. And…And THEN I'll say I'm only telling you this because I care about you! But that only says CARE not LOVE! GAH! This is so difficult! Maybe I'll say love instead of care…Maybe…_

Sportacus was so wrapped in his thoughts he did not see the tree in front of him. He hit the tree with a smack, and he fell to the ground. His head started to spin as he laid on the ground. That hurt and it hurt badly. Sportacus shook his head and snorted at the tree in disgust. His nose hurt, but there was no blood.

The silence of the night was broken with the sound of the creaking of metal. Sportacus crawled behind the bushes, pushing leaves apart to get a better view. The entrance to Robbie's home was in full view. _It must have been opened…or closed…_Sportacus's eyes squinted at the movement of a figure in the dark. It was a tall man, a cape draped over his shoulders.

No, it couldn't be…Red. Indeed, it was Red. Sportacus could see his long, finely pointed ears in the moon light. Sportacus growled, his fists clenching under him. What was HE doing at Robbie's? If Red did anything to Robbie, he…he…Sportacus didn't know what he'd do, but it wasn't going to be good. The thought of Robbie being hurt by Red in some shape or form infuriated him. He snapped a twig that lay between his knees.

Svartacus stopped and stood silent. Something was out there and it was watching him. His ears twitched once, trying to pick up another possible sound. What he got was a heavy breathing, a breathing that was full of anger and distaste. Svartacus raised his eyebrows and looked in the direction of the sounds. Sportacus, realizing Svartacus was looking his way, squeaked quietly and covered his mouth. Svartacus smirked. His senses were correct. Little brother was in the bushes. How typical.

Svartacus continued walking home. Now was not the time to mess with him. Soon though, so very soon, would be the time of confrontation. Before this could be done, Svartacus had to have Robbie with him. Robbie needed to be behind him one hundred percent. Tonight would be used for plotting. However, he couldn't just let Sportacus bother Robbie. No. Tonight, Svartacus was going to rustle up some trouble.

Sportacus snorted as soon as Svartacus was out of sight. _That's right. You better run._ Sportacus jumped out of the bushes and ran to Robbie's door. The cold metal beneath his hands shot shivers throughout Sportacus's entire body. He carefully lifted up the cover and stared down below. _All right. This is it. Don't be scared, Sportacus._ In truth, Sportacus was scared. Robbie was in a critical state. He needed to make this as easy as possible.

------------------------------

Robbie sat in his orange chair with one leg swung over his chair's left arm. The rose he had received from Svartacus was in his hands. He rolled the rose stem in between his fingers, stroking the delicate, luscious red petals. Its scent intrigued Robbie. It was sweeter than any scent of any cake he'd smelt before. His eyes closed whenever the sweet fumes filled his nostrils.

His mind swam as he continued to take in the rose's aroma. A smile tugged onto Robbie's lips. He could see himself actually dancing, dancing in happiness. No more pain. No more banishment. Robbie was happy, and what made it better; he wasn't alone. Robbie saw Svartacus holding him, laughing and playing with him. If only it could be true. If only he could take me from this awful place. If anyone would, Svartacus would, and Robbie could deal with that.

Robbie snapped back to reality when a familiar voice disturbed him.

"Robbie?"

He kept his eyes closed, "What do you want, Sportacus?"

"I need to talk to you…about some things."

Robbie snorted, but still didn't look at Sportacus, "Talk? Like last time?"

Sportacus paused but mustered his strength again, "No. It will be different."

Robbie snorted again. Eat more sports candy. That's probably what Sportacus will tell him. He rose from the chair, placing the floor into the vase again. Sportacus blinked at the sight of the flower, cocking his head to the side for a better look.

"I didn't know you liked flowers, Robbie."

"Surprised? Doesn't surprise me. After all, I am the one who supposedly causes the most trouble throughout LazyTown, so why should anyone care about my interests?"

Sportacus cringed. The sudden change in Robbie's tone, not to mention what was actually said, scared him in a way. Sportacus had actually been watching Robbie. He had looked so happy and at ease with that rose in his hand. Now he was like a cat that had been cornered, ready to strike at any minute.

"Where'd you get it? You grow them?"

Robbie snorted in distaste, "Do you actually think I have the capability of nursing a plant to beauty like this? Me? A nasty villain? Not according to the public opinion. So, no. I don't grow them."

Sportacus grew frustrated. Robbie's sarcasm wasn't needed right now. "Then someone gave it to you?"

"Yes," Robbie stopped, then let out a gasp in mockery, "Oh no! Someone gave the village villain a rose! This might mean he's a person! Oh what shall we do?"

Sportacus growled, "Robbie, this isn't the time to be playing games. Who gave it to you?"

Robbie walked to his bookshelf, taking a random book from the middle row. Resting it in one hand, he began to flip through the pages. Robbie never turned to look at Sportacus, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"What are you, my gift supervisor? Why do you need to know?"

"I just…do, that's all. Now who?"

-------------------------------

Svartacus watched as the screen in his air ship displayed LazyTown. His elbows were propped up on the arms of his commander's chair, fingers tapping on one another. What kind of trouble could he rustle up tonight? It was a difficult question. He had many targets to choose from. Maybe a little of everyone?

"Cortana, display Trixie's house."

The screen displayed Trixie's trailer in an instant. No lights were on. Svartacus smirked to himself. Good. That meant that no one was up. Trailer homes amused Svartacus. Especially since they could be so easily tipped over….

------------------------------

"Sportadork, I am not telling you who gave it to me. Quite frankly it's none of your damn business."

Sportacus pleaded, "Please, Robbie! I know I'm sounding pushy, but I need to-"

Sportacus's crystal started to glow. _Oh, please…please not now!_ It beeped and shined brighter the longer Sportacus waited. It was Trixie. Trixie needed his help, but he couldn't just leave Robbie now. Not while he was this mad. Sportacus looked frantically at the crystal then back to Robbie. Robbie stood, arms folded and foot tapping the floor. He was waiting.

"Well, aren't you gonna go?"

"Huh?"

Robbie pointed at his chest, "The crystal. You know, someone's in trouble. Go save the little bastard. Go. You've wasted my time."

"Robbie, I'll be back."

Sportacus turned and flew up the pipe. Robbie watched him as he left, eyes scowling. He was sick of all these things Sportacus supposedly needed to tell him or find out. They must not be that important if Sportacus can't give reason why or even say it. Robbie decided he wasn't going to wait for the blue elf to come back.

----------------------

Svartacus grinned as he sat a top of his air ship watching Sportacus dash to Trixie's rescue. His red spy glass was steady as he followed little Brother. Now, he needed just to wait, wait til' Sportacus saved the day. Then Svartacus would strike again.

Svartacus growled slightly. He knew Little Brother would go back to Robbie's once everything was safe. That was not allowed to be feasible. Robbie needed enough time to lock his door and go to sleep. Time. He needed to buy time. Svartacus watched as Sportacus tried to lift Trixie's home back up right. He snorted. Little brother wasn't as strong as he should be. That's what happens when you stay around with as many humans as he has been.

A wide smirk tugged at Svartacus's lips and his mustache twitched. He just had a deliciously juicy idea. _Time to make some more havoc and have a little more fun._

-----------------------------------------

"Come on, Sportacus! You can do it!"

Sportacus groaned and grunted as he tried to push Trixie's home back up. It was a heavy trailer, a lot heavier than he had thought. It didn't help that he was the only one capable of putting this back up right. Well, maybe Red, but how would Red know there was trouble…and how did Sportacus know he could trust him? The worst thing that could happen right about now was someone else in trouble.

The crystal started to glow again.

"Huh, what?"

"Sportacus! Someone else is in trouble!"

Sportacus started losing ground under the trailer, "But…I'm not done here!"

It was Ziggy this time. Leave it to the sugar crazed kid to make things a little worse…even if he didn't mean to do it.

"It's Ziggy!"

"Sportacus, go help Ziggy! My house can wait."

Sportacus slowly lowered the trailer down, nodding. It wasn't like him to leave a job unfinished, but he had to. Sportacus sprinted off to Ziggy's house, hoping it wasn't extremely dangerous, like having to get a piece of candy from a shelf or something. What was he going to do? Help Ziggy, then help Trixie…he still had to help Robbie. A few strings tugged as he thought about it. _Robbie's down in that lair confused and angry and it's all my fault._

As Sportacus got closer, he could hear Ziggy's screaming for help. The louder his voice became the faster Sportacus ran. It must be something horrible, because Sportacus could smell smoke. Ziggy was jumping in the middle of the road, waving his arms frantically in the air. Sportacus hurried and bounded next to him.

"What's up, Ziggy?"

"SPORTACUS," Ziggy pointed towards his house, "The kitchen's on fire!"

Sportacus's eyes darted up to the kitchen's window. Thick black smoke was trickling out of it, but no flames could be seen. Maybe it was something that could be easily put out. Sportacus ran into the house not wasting a second. Once inside, his eyes started to burn from the smoke. He coughed. His lungs weren't used to so much smoke.

Sportacus squinted as he searched for the kitchen. The closer he got the hotter it became. He prayed that it was only a small fire and knew he had to be careful. Fire was not something he always worked with. Once he entered the kitchen, Sportacus saw the source of all the smoke. The stove was a lit and the flames were carried to the paper towels and cupboards. The sink was no where near the fire, but if Sportacus didn't act fast, it would be.

Grabbing the hose off the sink, Sportacus turned the water on and sprayed at the fire. The fire only trickled and crackled. The water wasn't doing any good. Sportacus remembered that safety day he had with the kids. Ziggy won the trivia contest and received a fire extinguisher. Where'd he put it? Sportacus knew he helped Ziggy find a place…wait! Maybe they had put it under the sink.

As the doors flew open under the sink, Sportacus could see the shiny red surface of the canister. It had been untouched. He grabbed it, turning to the flames and squirting the extinguisher's contents on the fire. The fire was quickly out and Sportacus put the can down with a tired sigh. Weakly, he exited the house only to be greeted by an excited Ziggy.

"Wow! Thanks Sportacus! I was trying to make Popcorn on the stove but it got out of control. Thanks Sportacus!"

"Happy to he-"

The crystal on his chest began to glow and beep again. Sportacus gaped at the crystal.

"What? What could possibly be wrong now?"

It was Pixel this time. What would Pixel be doing at a time like this? Sportacus started off to Pixel's house, his mind swimming again. This was all too weird. The one night he was trying to help Robbie, he has to help others. Typical…just typical.

Sportacus skidded to a stop when he got to Pixel's door. Pixel wasn't outside. Good. That meant there wasn't another fire. He pushed the door open and darted up Pixel's stairs. He could hear beeping and whirls. The door to Pixel's room flew open and Sportacus saw Pixel in an instant.

Pixel sat at the computer frantically pushing buttons. Smoke started to fume from a machine and sparks were everywhere. A warning logo flashed on every computer screen possible. Sportacus came up behind Pixel.

"Pixel, what's going on?"

Pixel spoke fast in a panicked voice, "I was looking for Robbie's birthday and I don't know what happened. Now the system has shut down and it's going to explode!"

"WHAT? Have you tried to turn it off?"

"I've tried everything, Sportacus. I've done all I can, but It's going to blow!"

Sirens started booming as the red lights in Pixel's room started to flash. Sportacus grabbed Pixel and pushed him under the bed with a blanket over him. He growled as he watched the computer flash faster and faster. _I didn't want to do this…but I have to…_

Sportacus uncovered his pointed ears from under his hat. They twitched immediately and through his head, a chant was recited. Sportacus held out his hands open palmed to the computer, still chanting in his mind. A blue aura surrounded the machinery. With one final chant, a spark flew from Sportacus's eye and the blue aura stiffened. The computer exploded loudly, but remained inside the perimeter of the blue aura.

Sportacus panted, his arms still out in front of him as the aura faded. Sweat dripped down his face and his left eye closed partially. He hadn't done that in a while…and it showed. Pixel peaked out from under the bed, awing.

"Wow…thanks Sportacus."

Sportacus managed between pants, "No…problem…"

Immediately, the crystal started to glow again. Sportacus groaned loudly. What in the world was going on?

------------------------------------

Svartacus smirked as he watched Little Brother scurry from home to home. It amused him to no end, but it made something very clear to him. Little brother must not love Robbie enough. Seems that Little Brother's priorities put Robbie's needs after the children's. Little Brother abandons him when he needs him the most.

* * *

AN  
Sorry about the long wait. This chapter kicked my ass so hard.

clears throat Ahem. Yes. Sportacus's and Svartacus's confrontation shall be soon. It's building up, don't ya see? It's gonna get super angsty (Like Smile-san loves it) and possibly more violent. I don't know yet. HOWEVER. Next chapter will be lemon. 3 Oh yes. Kami-chan is writing her second lemon chapter EVER. My other chapter in lemon is Chapter 6 (How ironic that both chapters are Chapter 6 XD) in "The Hunt." Hopefully, Smile-san posted that sucker. Anywhoo. Enjoy and thanks!


	6. Courtship

The music in the red air ship played throughout the entire vessel. It had an upbeat rhythm, sending the entire ship shaking and buzzing every time the bass played. Svartacus danced as he prepared each room for that night. Everything had to be perfect, just for Robbie. Svartacus couldn't help but think about Robbie. _I'm sure no one's ever prepared as much as I have for him. Tonight shall be one night he won't forget._

The music boomed on. Svartacus twirled in circles gracefully, careful not to bump into furniture. _Of course, I'm sure no one's ever invited him to anything. Robbie probably did everything wrong possible in one moment and shunned on the spot. The poor Kitten. Coined evil at the expense of an accident._ Svartacus twirled the plates on his fingers as he brought them to the table. The porcelain white surfaces shimmered in the faint light. _Che. I'm not surprised. Humans are such fickle beings. One mistake, and you are shunned like rotten meat covered in maggots. _

"Silverware!"

Above the table, compartments opened. Two large, metal arms placed two sets of silverware in the proper settings by the plate; fork on the left by itself, spoon and knife on the right. Svartacus grabbed two of his finest wine glasses and danced his way to the table. _To be accepted, one must be perfect, perfect in physic, actions and personality. Being different, it's an enigma, a mystery the "normal" ones refuse to explore. _

Svartacus placed each glass down carefully. The music rang in his ears. They twitched, absorbing the beats and sounds the music radiated. The final thing Svartacus needed for the table at the moment was the center piece. He quickly made his way to a back room. Inside, a bush of red roses grew. A sweet fragrance filled the air with great intensity, engulfing Svartacus in a pool of flower perfume. Carefully, Svartacus snipped off one of the many perfect roses.

For a small while, he stared at it. The deep crimson of each petal made Svartacus remember his pain, suffering and humiliation. His childhood revolved around those three words in its entirety. Each time he thought about it, Svartacus growled. _Pathetic "perfect" creatures. They're scared of anything that might disprove what they believe as right. They're scared of anything that might be different and be greater than anything they have or believe. Close minded fools. That's why they shun what's different. That's why they shun others. That's why they shunned Robbie. They're scared. They're scared that Robbie might actually be better than what they think; that he might actually be a little different than them. _Svartacus took the rose and placed it inside a beautiful, crystal vase, water trickling in the bottom. He pet the petals softly. The smooth texture made him think of Robbie's skin. _My poor Kitten._

"Svartacus, sir."

Svartacus's eyes didn't leave the flower, "Cortana."

"Robbie is out and about, sir. I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you, Cortana."

Svartacus looked up from the flower. His face was hard, concentrated in thought. Turning, Svartacus walked briskly to a circle in the floor. Standing on it, he lifted his face to the ceiling.

"Up."

The circle levitated upwards, pushing him towards the ceiling. A door in the ceiling rotated open as Svartacus came closer to it. A slightly cold breeze whisked into the ship. Svartacus never flinched.

Soon, he was on top of his air ship. The bright sun beat down on his bronze colored skin and the breeze blew through his brown hair. Svartacus sat down on the front tip of the ship. He could see everything below him. The children were playing, the trees were slightly swaying. Svartacus smirked at his keen eye sight. At night, he needed the spy glass, which he hated and swore he'd improve in that area. But during the day, Svartacus didn't need anything. His eyes were as sharp as an eagle's.

"What's my little Kitten up to today?"

It didn't take long for Svartacus to spot his kitten hiding behind a large tree near the playground.

-----------------------------

Robbie peeked around the side of the tree. The kids where laughing as they played softball. It reminded him of the time he tried to hit the ball farther than Sportacus. That was not a good day. Robbie had gotten beat pretty bad, and by Sportacus for that matter. The thought of seeing Sportacus today made Robbie cringe. Sportacus was the last person he wanted to see, for now.

Robbie watched as Stephanie threw the ball to second. _I hope she'll help me._ He shook with nervousness. Robbie didn't know how Stephanie, or any of the kids, would react to him anymore. Sometimes, it was good; sometimes it was bad. Robbie hoped today would be good. _All right. Here goes…_Robbie stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hey! Pinkie!"

Stephanie turned to the voice, "Huh?"

Robbie waved when she looked in his direction, "Yeah, you. Steph! Can…can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, Robbie!"

Stephanie trotted towards Robbie with a smile. She didn't know what he wanted, but Robbie didn't seem angry or anything. Maybe he wanted to play! Robbie let out the air he had been holding. That wasn't so hard. When she finally got to Robbie, Stephanie gave him a large smile.

"Yes, Robbie?"

------------------------------

Sportacus sat at the front of his pilot seat looking all over LazyTown. Everyone seemed to be ok. No one was in danger. How about the kids? Are they playing? Sportacus surveyed downtown LazyTown. _Nope, not there._ He quickly glanced at each house. _Nope. They must be at the playground!_ Sportacus's eyes shot to the playground. The sight of the children playing made him smile with pride. He had done well. However, Sportacus was quick to notice Stephanie missing.

"Huh. Where'd she go?"

It didn't take long for Sportacus to spot the little pink girl. She was next to the tree talking with…with Robbie? Sportacus's face brightened. _I can talk to Robbie! It's a nice day. He couldn't possibly be in a bad mood, especially if he's talking with the children!_ Sportacus darted up and ran to the door.

Svartacus's mustache twitched, causing him to look directly at Sportacus's air ship. He scowled deeply. _Stupid little imp._ Svartacus's eyes glowed a bright red as he watched the blue air ship. His ears twitched once and the air ship made a bright, quick flash and was silent.

Sportacus skidded to a stop before his door and smiled widely.

"Door!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh? Door!"

Still nothing.

"DOOR!"

The door did nothing. It was as silent as something that had been left for dead. Sportacus stared at his door. His eyes were wide with shock. Sportacus ran to the circle in his floor. Once on top of it, he yelled.

"Down!"

The circle didn't move. Sportacus started beating on the circle. _Why won't anything WORK?_ He darted up and started beating on the door. _I need to talk to Robbie!_ Sportacus ran to the window. Robbie was still talking with Stephanie. He needed to get down there now! He ran back and beat on the door again. _No! This isn't HAPPENING!_

Svartacus smirked. He shook his head. _Oh, how inconsiderate of me. I've been so rude. He needs company._ Svartacus's eyes glowed red again, and he raised his right pointer finger to Sportacus's ship. The tip sparked. Svartacus lowered his finger again and laughed. He returned his attention to Robbie below.

Sportacus kept pounding on the door, "No! Robbie!"

Harder and harder he pounded, his eyes welling up with tears. Sportacus never cried. Never. But this time, Sportacus was having troubles holding them in. Slowly, he started to sink to the flower. Loud sobs formed from his mouth, and Sportacus pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the door. He shook hard as he tried to suppress the sobs and tears. _Why is this happening? Oh god, Robbie…_

Sportacus's eyes popped open at a strange sound. _What…What was that?_ Sportacus looked at his pilot seat. The sound came again. It was a strange hissing sound. He'd never heard it up there before. Sportacus rose and slowly walked towards the pilot seat. The closer he got, the louder the sound became. Once he reached the chair, Sportacus bent over slightly to see what was there.

A large, sleek head shot at him, fangs bared. Sportacus shot backwards in a yelp, falling to the ground. Crawling backwards a few feet, Sportacus's eyes shot wide and he saw his invader. A large, hooded cobra slithered over the top of the pilot's seat quickly. Its hood spread out wide, flashing the dark red and black eye-like markings painted over it.

Sportacus stood up quickly as it came towards him quickly. He needed something to protect himself with. The cobra lunged at Sportacus's hip. Sportacus dodge it in time, watching the venom drip off the exposed fangs. The snake turned quickly and nearly bit Sportacus, dashing from side to side. Sportacus could hardly think. _Think, idiot! Think! A tennis racket! Yeah, that's it!_

Sportacus darted in front of his pilot's chair, waiting for the attack. The cobra lunged at him with intense aggression. Sportacus darted to the side, watching as the snake's fangs sunk into the seat. The cobra tried to pull back, but the sharp teeth were caught in the fabric. Sportacus made a dash to his sports equipment compartment, kicking the open button hard. Just like the others, the door didn't open.

"WHAT??"

Sportacus kicked it repeatedly, getting frantic. It wouldn't budge or even make a sound. Slowly, Sportacus backed away from it. His eyes were wide and he shook hard. _This…This can't be happening._ The sound of fabric tearing caught Sportacus's attention. The cobra had torn itself free. It stared at Sportacus, slowly slithering its way to him.

--------------------------------

"You want me to help?"

Robbie gulped, "Yeah…"

"With what?"

"With…choosing something…"

Stephanie cocked her head to the side, "Like what?"

"Clothing for…a date…"

Stephanie's face brightened. _Robbie? Robbie's going out on a date? How wonderful! Good for him!_ And what made it better that he was coming to HER for help on what to wear!

"Of course I'll help, Robbie! Come on! Let's go see what you have!"

Robbie smiled in relief, "O-Okay…"

Stephanie took Robbie's hand and tugged him along. She was excited and Robbie could tell. He was glad he asked her. No one else would have wanted to help. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Svartacus smiled as he watched Robbie giggle along side of Stephanie. The image of Robbie getting along with children gave him ideas. It made Svartacus want some little ones when Robbie was his. He shook his head. _That can be decided later._ Svartacus watched as Robbie disappeared down the pipe with Stephanie. _All right. I guess play time is over._ Svartacus raised his finger to Sportacus's air ship again, and it sparked brightly.

The cobra coiled back, ready to strike. Sportacus's mind was swimming. _I guess…I guess this is it._ He raised his arms in front of his head, hiding his face in his shoulder. The cobra threw itself at Sportacus in a loud hiss, fangs oozing with the venom. A bright flash filled the room and Sportacus peeked under his arm and scanned the room. The cobra was gone.

Sportacus ran to the window, panting and frantically looking for Robbie again. He found the tree he had been standing by. Robbie was gone. Sportacus panted deeper, pressing his forehead against the glass. _No…way…_He turned around, pressing his back against the glass. Slowly, Sportacus sunk down to a sitting position. What was going on? The question echoed through his mind. Sportacus looked at his hands. They were shaking hard. Sportacus slowly started to sob and soon wept bitterly. He put his hands on the back of his head, his chin pressed hard against his chest.

Svartacus stood up, smirking as he watched Sportacus's air ship. _This is just the beginning, Little Brother. Only the beginning._

---------------------------------

"Okay, Robbie! Let's see what you've got in this closet of yours!"

Stephanie pulled back the doors to Robbie's closest, giggling. Robbie blinked. _Maybe she's having a little too much fun with this. _She started to page through each article of clothing. Some things were odd, some things cool. However, Stephanie couldn't find anything real suitable for a date. A dark colored piece of clothing caught her eye. Pulling it half into the light, she squinted as she examined the soft cloth. It was soft, some of it furry.

"Oh, what's this?"

"What?"

Stephanie pulled out Robbie's pimp jacket, "Pretty!"

"Hey, now. You just put that-"

Stephanie slid on the jacket, striking a few poses. It was surprisingly light, but thick enough to keep the wearer warm in the coldest of weather. Robbie rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how much little girls liked to play 'dress up.' Once Stephanie was done, she hung it back up carefully.

"Oooo, what's this?"

"Now what?"

She pulled out his leather suit, "Wow!"

"…"

"This has got to be some high quality leather! Ya know? The leather that stretches to fit, so you buy one size smaller!"

"…"

Stephanie looked at Robbie, "You've got the coolest stuff!"

Robbie blushed behind his blank stare, "Yeah. I know."

She giggled as she put it back. Further accessing the closet, there was only one conclusion that Stephanie could make. Robbie needed some more dress clothes. Well, he needed new clothes period. She turned and faced Robbie, hands behind her back.

"Robbie, there is no hope in this closet."

"So what do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do."

Robbie watched her expression and knew exactly what she meant, "You mean…"

"Robbie…It's time to go shopping."

---------------------------

Svartacus pulled on his black pants, smiling. They perfectly fit, clinging to his curves like leather, but soft and formal like dress pants. Sticking one hand in his pocket, Svartacus examined himself in the mirror. He hadn't gotten to his shirt yet. His bare chest shined in the faint light. Svartacus pushed his face to the side and stroked his chin. Smirking, he nodded.

"Hm."

Svartacus grabbed his white, long sleeved shirt off his chair. Slowly, each of his arms was covered with the cloth of the shirt, and he began to button the shirt closed. Svartacus stared at his reflection in the mirror as his shirt began to close, focusing. His goal that night was to make Robbie happy and show him the great life he could have with Svartacus instead of with the humans that hurt him so much. The closer to the top button Svartacus got, the slower the shirt closed. He stopped at the button that was second under the collar. The opening allowed just enough skin to show, a bronze metal against a white sheet.

"Sir?"

"Cortana, is it time?"

"Yes, sir."

"Send it down."

Svartacus went to his den. The table was set, he just needed to grab one thing. Grabbing a silver bucket, Svartacus walked to a small, circular hole in the wall.

"Ice."

Ice cubes began to pour from the wall, stopping when the bucket was filled to his preferred amount. Smirking, Svartacus grabbed the bottle of his favorite red wine from under the table and placed it in the ice. He was ready, more than ready. Svartacus filled the two glasses with the wine. Leaving Robbie's glass on the table, he sat down in his brown leathered chair. Svartacus crossed his legs and took a short sip, closing his eyes and taking in the full extent of his liquor. Now, he just had to wait.

"GAH/clunk/"

Svartacus's eyes remained shut. Taking another sip of wine, he smiled. _Ah, my guest has arrived._ The sound of the door to his docking bay opened his crimson eyes. Once the door was completely open, Robbie clung to the side of the open doorway. He was panting, eyes wide. Svartacus giggled mentally. _Such a skittish little thing._

"Welcome, love."

Robbie's eyes darted to Svartacus, and he nearly gasped when he saw him. _All right, Robbie. This is it. Don't flub this up. Okay, just…go in. _However, his hold on the wall didn't loosen. Svartacus giggled again, this time quietly.

"Nervous, love?"

Robbie pointed at Svartacus in an accusing manner, "YOU didn't tell me that you lived in an airship."

"And yet, you didn't ask, did you? Guess we are both at fault, aren't we? How was the trip up, then? Did Cortana see that you were in the best of comfort?"

Robbie blinked, "Huh?"

Cortana's holographic figure popped up from a disc in the floor giggling, "He was a little jumpy, sir. But I do say, he has the cutest little squeaks and whimpers when he's scared."

Svartacus only smiled at Robbie, his glass held in his hand.

Robbie blinked again, then pointing at her, "YOU need to learn to make better landings with that thing!"

Cortana giggled again, "It's not my fault you were so nervous that you fell out the side of the ship once it popped open."

"All right, that's enough, Cortana. You are excused til' I further need you."

Her holograph disappeared and Svartacus returned his attention to his little black finch. Svartacus rose, walking to Robbie and holding out his hand to grab. Robbie looked at the outstretched palm, but didn't move.

"That wall gets a little boring to cuddle, love. Why don't you come?"

Robbie slowly grabbed Svartacus's hand, letting go of the wall completely. Upon release, Svartacus pulled Robbie into him hard and wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist. A squeak of surprise escaped Robbie, and he blushed immediately from the gaze Svartacus gave him. Robbie smiled weakly. Everything about Svartacus was so…so intimidating, yet soothing and loveable. It excited Robbie.

"Care for a drink, love?"

"Y-yes, please."

Reluctantly, Svartacus released Robbie to retrieve the glass still on the table. Robbie surveyed the room. It had a cozy feeling, reminding Robbie of a fox den, full of browns, blacks and reds. Svartacus returned to Robbie with his glass. Robbie could smell the red fruit of the liquor already for it was quite strong.

Svartacus handed him the glass, "A deep red, it is. Flavor to its utmost power. A good wine is one that is left to age, one that is…left alone. The color deepens as it ages, as does the smell, taste, and texture. It hopes to attract the attention of some individual, hoping that its long years of aging and suffering have paid."

Robbie stared at Svartacus, unsure of what to say.

Svartacus turned, walking back to Robbie's chair, "Come, sit."

Robbie obeyed, walking to his seat. He didn't notice Svartacus eying him up and down. Stephanie had done quite well with Robbie for her age. Dark, dark denim jeans with a white dress top and black coat. Well done for a human brat. Robbie sat down. The single candle in the middle was lit. The light twinkled down the rose's petals.

"Ah, now. I do hope you are hungry."

Svartacus grabbed two bowls and placed one down on Robbie's plate. When Svartacus started to walk back to his seat, Robbie cocked his eyebrow. White peaches and cream? How…odd. Well, Robbie didn't like fruit, but he didn't think elves could have cream. He'd heard somewhere that it was intoxicating or something to them.

If that was true, why would Svartacus drink the cream? They had enough wine around. If he had wanted to get drunk or something, that'd be the way to do it. Robbie was highly confused, but slowly he shook it off. Svartacus had managed to surprise him before. Svartacus leaned back in his chair.

"I do realize you are one of the sweets kind and not of the fruit. However, you might make an exception. The white peach is among the sweetest fruits, possibly sweeter than candy. The cream brings it to its full potential. Plus, I know kittens like their cream."

Robbie smiled at Svartacus, slowly nodding. _Well, maybe I could try…_Taking a deep breath mentally, Robbie plunged his fork into his bowl and brought a piece of peach covered in cream to his mouth. _You can do it…maybe it won't be so bad…_He placed the fruit in his mouth, pulling it off the fork. The cream melted in Robbie's mouth and the cool fruit lingered on his tongue.

Robbie began to chew. The peach's flavor splashed over his taste buds and his eyes lit up in surprise. This peach thing…it was kinda good. Once the fruit slid down into his stomach, Robbie grabbed another peach and ate it. Svartacus drank from his glass, watching Robbie. _Good Kitten._ Svartacus took a peach and ate it, drinking in a spoonful of cream. He could feel Robbie's eyes watching him.

"Yes, my pet?"

Robbie jumped, "Huh?"

"I know you are curious to ask me something. What is it?"

"Well…don't elves get-"

"Tipsy with cream?"

Robbie's eyes went wide, "…Yeah."

Svartacus smiled, dabbing his mouth clean and grabbing his glass. He rose slowly and walked his way over to Robbie's side of the table, leaning against it. Svartacus's eyes looked thoughtfully at Robbie. _The kitten isn't so much in the dark after all._ Robbie gulped. That face, that look…everything made him melt. Robbie hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Normal elves do. However, I am not normal. I am greater," Svartacus stroked a hand down Robbie's cheek. "Much greater."

Robbie shivered. Just the skin to skin contact was enough to make Robbie want to lose it. Svartacus softened his face. Last thing he wanted to do was scare Robbie, even the slightest bit. A blush went to Robbie's cheeks and he finally looked away. Soft moonlight trickled through a window across the room. Robbie's eyes brightened in wonder. _I wonder how LazyTown looks from up here…_

Svartacus watched as Robbie's eyes came to life. Ah, yes. The window. Seeing normal things in a different perspective can be such a wonder. _And I'm sure Robbie's never seen that miserable town high up here in the heavens._

Robbie bit his lip. He wanted to go see, just out of curiosity. Never before had he been this high up. Sure, he had been in Sportacus's air ship, but at least you could see that blue thing from the ground. The temptation to look out the window, for some reason, was really strong and desirable. Robbie looked at Svartacus, not saying a word. Svartacus smiled warmly, nodding to the window.

Robbie smiled back, getting up and walking to the window slowly. Placing a hand on the window sill, Robbie gasped. The moon light outlined every single cloud in the deep blue sky. Stars were everywhere, including where LazyTown should be. They were that high up, high enough that the little street lights of town were only little dots.

"Wow."

Svartacus walked to him and leaned his arm against the side of the window, "Find something you like?"

Robbie's eyes remained on the view, "The clouds…it's almost like they form a new ground, a new world."

"A never ending world. And it could all be yours."

Robbie looked at him, "How?"

When Svartacus didn't answer, Robbie let his eyes wander back to the window, "It's beautiful, huh?"

Svartacus looked at Robbie softly, "Yeah. Beautiful."

Robbie smiled weakly. If what Svartacus said was true, Robbie wanted it to be his. All of it. But how could he get it all? Deep down, Robbie thought he might know the answer. Maybe he could work it out of Svartacus. But what if Svartacus didn't know the answer…but why wouldn't he? He suggested that it could be Robbie's. Maybe he was lying. Robbie sighed. Last thing he wanted was more lies.

Svartacus's ear twitched. _A sudden feel of doubt? No. I cannot be having this._ Svartacus tugged on Robbie's arm softly. Robbie turned to him, attempting to say something, but failed. Svartacus only smiled and pulled Robbie closer.

"Do you dance, Robbie?"

"Who? Me?"

"Of course you."

Robbie blushed and looked away, "I do…sometimes…But I'm not really good at it."

Svartacus pulled away from Robbie. He slowly walked to a nearby end table and placed his glass down next to a small music player. Not a sound was heard as he stood up straight and smiled directly at Robbie. Svartacus snapped his fingers, and lights danced around the room. A song began to play, soft trumpets, shakers, and piano creating soothing sounds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Burt Bacharach and Hal David."

_What do you get when you fall in love?_

_A guy with a pin to burst your bubble_

Svartacus held out his hand to Robbie, "Come then. I'll teach you."

Robbie gulped and blushed redder, "Okay…"

Robbie grabbed Svartacus's hand, and Svartacus pulled him out into the middle of the floor. He wrapped his arm around Robbie's waist, while as Robbie placed his hand on Svartacus's shoulder. Linking their other two hands together, Svartacus pulled Robbie in closer.

"Just follow me, ok?"

Robbie nodded.

_I'll never fall in love again._

_I'll never fall in love again._

Svartacus moved Robbie back, his feet moving in a rhythm-like shuffle. Robbie stumbled, watching his feet to match Svartacus's. It was tough for Robbie. He hadn't really tried to dance like this before. Then again, no one ever really asked him if he wanted to try and learn. Robbie roughly caught on, stumbling still. And each time he stumbled, Robbie apologized in fear of being ousted again. Svartacus would only laugh and say 'it's okay.' Svartacus would then keep dancing, twirling Robbie.

_What do you get when you fall in love?_

_You get enough tears to fill an ocean_

After the incident with Danny, Robbie swore he'd never fall again. Love was a joke, an excuse to get someone to sleep with you. Love was for the weak and the ones who couldn't find something to hold on to. Every single love he'd known was a lie. Danny, his parents, his so called "friends," peers…everyone. All lies. They promised the world and gave him a cracker.

_I'll never fall in love again._

_I'll never fall in love again._

Robbie had always said love was another word for pain. He wanted to laugh at all the people he saw who were having true "love," a divine sense of affection towards another person or people. Robbie stumbled again, his feet tripping over Svartacus's. He blushed and smiled shyly as Svartacus chucked and caressed his back.

_Don't tell me what is all about,_

_'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out,_

_Out of those chains, those chains that bind you_

_That is why I'm here to remind you_

They had no idea what they were getting into, no idea of the pain that would inevitably come. People who give affection are faking it. That's what the world is, a fake. You have your manipulators and your gullible, NEVER true love. Svartacus twirled Robbie in circles again.

_What do you get when you fall in love?_

_You only get lies and pain and sorrow._

But where did that put Svartacus? He wasn't the gullible…or manipulator…so what was he? Robbie felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Svartacus seemed different, like he did care. But this was everything Robbie was brought up to believe…Everything was being torn down…All Robbie knew, Svartacus chopped them up into little pieces. Robbie mentally gasped…

_I'll never fall in love again._

He was falling again…and this time, it was for Svartacus.

-----------------------------------

Sportacus trotted around the playground. The exercise eased his mind…but only slightly. His frustrations with not being able to find Robbie were getting to him. Asking Stephanie had not helped either. All she knew was Robbie went to go meet someone. Didn't know who and didn't know where. How typical. The one person who actually did see Robbie that day didn't even know what he was up to.

Sportacus sat down on a bench, sighing and spreading his legs and arms into a stretch. His head bent backwards over the back of the bench, and Sportacus stared up into the sky. Through the clouds, he could see stars twinkling bright. Sportacus had always loved watching the stars, especially from atop of his air ship. Sometimes when the stars would twinkle brightly, the sky looked purple.

Sportacus sighed. Purple made him think of Robbie. How could he possible fix this mess? Robbie was no where to be found. What's the use in trying to fix something when you can't find the key component of the problem? _Maybe…maybe I can't fix it._ It was a high possibility. Robbie was in a bad emotional state. And it was all because of one stupid little question that he couldn't have kept to himself.

When was Robbie's birthday?

Sportacus snorted at the sky. He couldn't have kept his mouth shut. Just had to push it. What made it worse was that they still didn't know what day of July Robbie's birthday was on. It disgusted Sportacus to no end. Was there no positive side to anything at this time? Obviously not. He stared into the dark sky, picking out stars and creating pictures with them. A single tear fell down his cheek. A star began to twinkle white, then red, then blue and many different other colors.

"…huh?"

Sportacus squinted at the little dot in the sky. _A multi-colored star?_ It wasn't exactly possible from what Sportacus knew about stars, but indeed…this star was a blinking rainbow effect. The only possibility Sportacus could think of…_A ship?_

Being the hero of town, Sportacus took it as his responsibility to check this out. Hopping off the bench, he down the street. The air ship was not far away, just a little off Pixel's block. Sportacus skidded to a halt underneath the bottom and yelled.

"Ladder!"

Nothing came.

"…not again. LADDER!"

And still nothing. Sportacus growled. What was wrong with his ship? When this ordeal was over, it was time for a total examination of the vessel. There was no room for malfunctions like these. It was unacceptable. Slowly sitting down on the cold street, Sportacus stared at the tiny, color-flashing star. He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting from looking at it. He felt as if something he loved and needed dearly was drifting farther and farther away.

--------------------------------

"Whoa!"

Robbie nearly fell over when spinning fast. Svartacus decided to change the pace and move it a little faster, similar to a salsa dance. Robbie did his best to try and mimic the moves, but more often than not, failed to do so. Svartacus quickly pulled Robbie into him, pressing their bodies together. He closed his eyes and smiled at Robbie's blush. _The Kitten does well for his first time in this area…_

"Robbie, you shall now learn to grind."

"Uh, grind?"

Svartacus grabbed one of Robbie's legs, pulling it around his waist and resting his hand on the under side of it. He pulled each of Robbie's arms onto his shoulders, pulling Robbie's chest against his as a bonus. Robbie blushed redder.

"K-kay…now what?"

"Now you do this."

Svartacus started grinding his pelvis up into Robbie in rhythm to the music. Robbie gasped loudly. _Oh god, wha…does he actually think I can CONTROL myself when he's doing that? GAH! Ok, ok…relax…do as he says…do it back._ Robbie slowly started to grind back. He'd never really done it before, which worried him. What if he did it wrong? Damn it. Svartacus smirked.

"Very good, love."

"Y-you sure?"

Svartacus whispered, "Oh yes."

Fulfilled with encouragement, Robbie started to grind back faster and even a little harder. He didn't want to grind too hard. Finding out what was growing in size in Robbie's pelvis area might not be the best thing, Robbie thought. Maybe Svartacus didn't intend on this being serious…Maybe he just was lonely and looking for some little friend on the way through. Robbie frowned in his mind and looked away from Svartacus. He was really hoping this was for real.

Svartacus grabbed Robbie's chin and brought it back to his face. He felt even more sympathy for the kitten. His doubts in everything were troublesome and heart wrenching, even for the meanest of elves. Softly, Svartacus kissed Robbie's lips momentarily, still grinding into him.

"You know Robbie, you aren't that bad of dancer."

Robbie smiled shyly, "No, but you are quite good on your feet."

"I'm even better off my feet."

Robbie's eyes fixated on Svartacus's as he squeaked. _Is…is he really suggesting what I think…_What Robbie didn't realize was that he and Svartacus had been moving as they grinded. Svartacus had moved Robbie backwards into his bedroom. He grinded into Robbie harder, pushing him up above his bed. Robbie bit back a moan. How was this possible? The outcast of LazyTown being caressed by a red wanderer? Robbie began to feel himself tip backwards, as if to be laid on something. He blushed profusely when he landed on the soft, satin sheets and sunk into the mattress.

"Svartacus…I don't…I don't know if I'll be good at this."

"Hush, love."

Svartacus leaned down and licked Robbie's neck from the top to the base slowly. Shivers shot through Robbie immediately, causing him to wrap his arms around the red elf's neck. Over and over again, Svartacus nipped at and sucked at Robbie's neck. He wanted to take this slow. Going fast would scare Robbie and make him believe all this was for the sex. No. Gotta take it nice and slow.

Svartacus licked up Robbie's neck and over his chin. His smooth, warm tongue swept over Robbie's bottom lip, causing Robbie to open his mouth. Svartacus kissed Robbie softly, lightly caressing Robbie's sides. An irresistible groan escaped Robbie, and Svartacus kissed him harder and more passionately. Robbie took in every taste of the red elf's lips he could. They were indeed the sweetest candy Robbie had ever tasted.

Svartacus licked at Robbie's lips as he kissed him. Robbie opened his mouth, happily welcoming Svartacus's tongue. The tongue pressed hard against Robbie's, licking and massaging everything in touch. Robbie moaned in his throat and pressed up into Svartacus hard. He could feel the feather-like touches of Svartacus's fingers trailing up and down his back. It was a feeling that made Robbie shiver with excitement.

Robbie mentally protested with Svartacus when he parted their lips and whimpered in a pout. Svartacus didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed Robbie's chin and back down his neck. His long fingers played with Robbie's buttons, releasing each one slowly. Robbie's tongue searched for something to lick, finally reaching the tip of the red elf's long ear. On contact, Svartacus's ear twitched and in a quick, dim flash, Robbie's and Svartacus's shirts were on the floor. Svartacus came back up to Robbie's face, kissing him lightly with a frisky smile.

"Hm. Just wait, Kitten."

Robbie only smiled back, lightly panting. Sweat already formed on his brow and slightly on his chest. Svartacus could feel Robbie's growing excitement against his own.

It was a green flag. All systems go.

Svartacus went Robbie's neck again. His soft hands massaged Robbie's thighs as the smooth tongue ran along the collarbone and down farther. Robbie's arms snaked around Svartacus's neck and he gasped quietly when he felt a hand slowly start to pull down his pants. Svartacus smirked at Robbie's response. The fact that Robbie was still pure and intact was exciting and encouraging…

And it was all just for him.

Svartacus removed the remaining clothes from Robbie and himself with his magic, raising to better view his treasure. In the dim light, Robbie gleamed from his sweat. His chest rose and fell in deep pants of excitement and anticipation.

"Svart-Svartacus…please?"

Svartacus's whole body burned with a new level of arousal at Robbie's plea. Time to get going. If he had waited longer, Svartacus was sure he'd lose control.

Svartacus's hand went down and grabbed Robbie's smooth member. Robbie gasped loudly, eyes growing wide. Slowly, Svartacus stroked up and down the long, hard shaft. Robbie whimpered. It felt so good, but memories were flooding him again. _Why can't they just go away? Just let me enjoy something in life?_ Svartacus knew what Robbie was thinking, and he leaned down and kissed Robbie's ear.

"Shh. I'll make them go away."

Robbie nodded, eyes shut hard. Svartacus continued stroking Robbie as he kissed his way back down Robbie's body. Robbie tried his best to relax, but anticipation was attacking him from all sides again. He gasped and bucked up on instinct when he felt Svartacus's tongue sweep over his own shaft. Svartacus licked to the top, and then fully engulfed Robbie in his mouth. He sucked lightly at first, allowing Robbie to adjust to the new sensation.

Robbie moaned loudly, grasping Svartacus's hair. Svartacus's hands swept over Robbie's thighs, rubbing them hard. Svartacus began to lick and suck harder as he moved faster up and down Robbie's growing hardness. The man tasted like the white peaches, sweet and healthy. The more he tasted, the more he wanted. Svartacus couldn't imagine how sweet Robbie's fluids tasted.

Robbie could feel himself come closer and closer to climaxing, trying to buck up deeper into the wet, warm hole. He groaned loudly when Svartacus's hands held him down. Svartacus sucked as hard as he possibly could, licking profusely at the entire length. In one final thrust onto him, Svartacus fully took in Robbie's hardness and sucked hard. Robbie tensed completely and cried out loudly as he climaxed into Svartacus's throat.

Svartacus gulped it down greedily. Much to Svartacus's happiness, Robbie's juices tasted just as sweet as and possibly even sweeter than Robbie's skin. Svartacus slowly removed his mouth off of Robbie, giving the tip one final lick. Sitting up, he licked off his lips and eyed Robbie greedily. Robbie was panting hard, arms folded over his chest and sweating everywhere. The smell that radiated off of him only excited Svartacus more.

Svartacus swept a finger tip along Robbie's mildly hard member, "Want to learn more, Kitten?"

Robbie nodded, "Puh-Please…"

Svartacus leaned down and kissed Robbie, rubbing his chest down against him. Robbie snaked a hand over Svartacus's neck and another on his lower back. Oh, how Robbie wanted to melt and become one with Svartacus. Robbie was new to this game…but he wanted more of it all the same.

Svartacus lifted Robbie up slightly, propping Robbie's legs on each of his sides. He pushed himself towards Robbie's entrance. Breaking the kiss, Svartacus pressed his forehead against Robbie's. Robbie's eyes opened.

"Robbie, relax and focus on me."

"Svartacus-"

"Just watch my eyes."

Robbie nodded, panting. Once he had Robbie with his eyes, Svartacus slowly pushed his way inside Robbie. Robbie squirmed slightly and whimpered. It hurt…sorta…It was uncomfortable. He whimpered again, shutting his eyes. Svartacus pressed his forehead harder against Robbie's.

"Robbie, look at me."

Robbie obeyed, clinging to Svartacus's shoulders for dear life. Svartacus fully sheathed himself into Robbie, causing Robbie to whimper again. Svartacus kissed Robbie's face, rocking into him slowly. _Nice and slow, good chap. Have to let Robbie get used to it._ He continued to rock into Robbie. Robbie panted again. It was beginning to feel less odd and more exciting. Robbie tried to rock back to meet Svartacus's thrusts, but found it difficult.

Svartacus smiled, starting to thrust into Robbie faster. He too now was sweating. His nose was filled with the sweet smells of him and Robbie mixed together, causing Svartacus to thrust in harder. Robbie moaned into his ear loudly. He could feel himself get hard again rubbing against the elf's stomach. Robbie's eyes glazed over as he groaned louder. Robbie's sweet delicious sounds and smells were consuming Svartacus, and he could feel himself coming closer and closer.

In a series of long, hard thrusts, Svartacus lightly bit Robbie's left ear lobe and climaxed. He filled Robbie with his juices, causing Robbie to cry out and release himself again. Heavy pants filled the room as they both dripped with sweat. Svartacus opened his eyes and smiled at Robbie, keeping himself fully sheathed inside him. Robbie's eyes stared back at Svartacus's, and he smiled back.

Robbie leaned up, and Svartacus kissed Robbie passionately. Their lips parted, and Svartacus slowly came out of Robbie, lying down onto his back. Robbie snuggled up to his side, causing a large muscular arm to circle his shoulders.

"Good Kitty."

Robbie smiled, tracing the outlines of Svartacus's chiseled chest. He was exhausted, but it was all worth it. Slowly, Robbie drifted off into sleep, head resting under Svartacus's chin. Svartacus pulled Robbie closer, eying the bite mark that was left on Robbie's ear lobe. _Another victory…mission complete._

All the lights turned off, and Svartacus drifted to a sleep.

* * *

AN  
Wowzers! I hadn't updated in a while. Sorry about that, but I've been busy. School sucks and so does speech and FCCLA. No time to do anything anymore. I'm still struggling to get some art done for DA. Pity.

Ah! It's the stuff you've all been waiting for! Smut! Lemon! Man on Man action! I have been working hard on this chapter for you peoples! Nothing like a good ol' lemon chapter to bring the story back to life, eh? Yes, Robbie's memories flaring again. Shows Robbie's still that scarred from his near-virigin-loss experience. Poor little kitty.

The part about elves and cream come from Smile-san and one of her fics. Cream to Elves is like Cocaine/crack to humans. And the white peaches was also a suggestion givin by her as well.

Luffs and kisses you to all!


	7. Claimed

"Steph, have you seen Robbie?"

Sportacus had been looking all morning for Robbie. After he finally got into his space ship at four in the morning, Sportacus was very irritable from the little sleep he actually did get. However, seeing Robbie happy would make Sportacus feel better. Or so he thought. Maybe Robbie needed someone to tell about his fun time last night. It would be a good gesture to sit and listen to Robbie, even stomach it painfully if Robbie had been with some one on a date.

"Nope. Sorry, Sportacus, not since yesterday."

Sportacus scratched his head, "How can no body know where one person is in such a small town?"

She shrugged, "Maybe he hasn't come home yet. It could have gotten late, and Robbie could be coming home later."

Sportacus thought for a minute. It was a possibility. Robbie was kind of a night owl. Then again, Robbie loved his sleep. So why would Robbie stay out THAT late? Sportacus scratched his head again.

"Why you so worried, Sportacus?"

"Huh?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I mean Robbie can take care of himself. Sure, he's a little cranky this month because of his birthday, but last time I checked, Robbie was still allowed to have a little fun."

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I'm just worried, that's all. Robbie's been in that emotional rollercoaster for the past few days. I don't want him to do anything drastic."

The more Sportacus thought about it, the more he considered chaining Robbie to the wall of his air ship for the remainder of the month. That man needed to be monitored all the time now, especially with this 'Red' character around. But he would be addressed later. Sportacus just hoped that Robbie was all right.

------------------------------------

Robbie's eyes fluttered open. The light in the dark den was dim, and Robbie nuzzled his pillow. The warmness and delicious smell of the bed were enough to cause his body to root itself to the mattress. A digital clock blinked on the ceiling. _9:45 in the morning? I suppose I should get up…_Robbie unwillingly pushed himself, his back cracking as it arched. His eyes glanced about the bed. Svartacus wasn't there.

Sighing, Robbie hopped off the bed and walked to the mirror. He looked like the typical bed head and began to take assessment. Hair in a mess, bad morning mouth, red marks on his neck from the night before, bite mark on his left ear lobe…_Huh?_

"Wha…WHAT THE HELL?"

Robbie looked at his ear lobe and touched it gently with a finger. A red scar circled around the small piece of flesh. A mark made by teeth, obviously. It didn't hurt, but the more Robbie looked at it, the angrier he got. His hands shook slightly.

"Something wrong?"

Robbie looked at the mirror. He could see Svartacus leaning against the wall near the bed. His arms were folded over his bare chest. Svartacus already knew the answer to the question, he just figured he'd ask anyways.

"My ear…what the crap?"

"That was I, yes."

Robbie growled, "And just why?"

Svartacus closed his eyes, "Because I claimed you."

Robbie turned, glaring half in shock and anger. That word, claimed, was not to be applied to him. No body claimed him besides Robbie himself. Claimed sounded like property, worthless objects that people used to make themselves happy. It disgusted Robbie.

"You CLAIMED me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Svartacus said nothing.

"NO ONE claims me. NO-"

Svartacus's lips pressed hard against Robbie's, cutting him off. Robbie jumped in surprise. _Damn elf needs to stop doing that._ Svartacus licked at his lips, pushing his way through and licking at Robbie's mouth. He didn't care if Robbie was upset. Robbie angry was friggen' hot to him.

Robbie didn't notice when the scar on his ear began to faintly glow red.

Pulling back, Svartacus secured Robbie between his arms and leaned his forehead against Robbie's. Robbie panted slowly. This whole kissing thing kinda wore him out, from lack of practice of course. He made a mental note to work on that.

"I know you wouldn't like it, love. But I had good reasons."

Robbie snorted quietly, "Yeah? How so?"

"It is my promise to you. That scar is my physical statement and pledge to save you from the treacheries of this world. It is my statement of compassion and dedication. I told you. I will fix what has happened to you."

Robbie was quiet.

"It bonds us together, Robbie. I now share your pain and suffering. Any harm brought onto you will be brought onto me too."

"Svartacus-"

"It will fade in time, almost to the point where no one can see it."

Robbie felt tears well in his eyes. _He does feel the same way…_For the longest time, they just stared at each other, searching each other's thoughts. Svartacus was the first to finally speak.

"I want to take you away from here."

"Huh? Where?"

"Some place far away from here. Where ever I will go, I want you to come with. You can leave behind all that has oppressed you and live freely."

Robbie looked away, "I don't kn-"

Svartacus gently brought Robbie's face back to his, "No one will tease you…taunt you…look down upon you…shun you from the rest of the world. Think about it."

Robbie stared at Svartacus. Leave LazyTown? Robbie had always given it thought, but never followed through on it. What's the difference if he lived there or some other place? Robbie never thought that there could be a place where he could be himself. A smile tugged on his lips.

"Sounds…wonderful…"

"Will you give me the honors of taking you with me?"

Robbie paused, but eventually, "Yes."

Svartacus smiled and kissed Robbie's lips gently, "Great. We shall leave in a few days then."

--------------------------------

Robbie watched as the small jet that had taken him up to Svartacus's air ship disappear above him. He was already missing the red elf's warm arms, shivering in the slight breeze. The taste of the wonderful lunch Svartacus had made for him still remained. Slowly, his feet pivoted and Robbie began to walk home. He licked his lips as he walked.

------------------------------------

"I got it!"

Ziggy dove for the football, but just barely missed it. The ball hopped on the ground. Stingy scooped it up and ran in the opposite direction, clinging to the ball with all his might. Stephanie ran after him.

Stingy called behind him, "Hahahahaha! You won't catch me and MY football!"

"Oh yes I will!"

Stingy made zig-zag moves, trying to lose Stephanie. Much to his disappointment, it failed to throw Stephanie off. She only tried harder now. Stingy kept watching over his shoulder, pumping his arms and legs harder and faster. He didn't notice Trixie was standing a few yards away from him.

"If Stephanie doesn't get you, I know I sure will!"

Stingy looked back, skidding to a halt at the sight of Trixie. Trixie made her move, yanking the ball from Stingy and running back the way she came. Stingy looked on in horror as she ran away. He was quickly in pursuit.

"HEY! That's MY BALL!"

Stephanie cheered, "We're gonna score!"

Pixel jumped out of the bushes at Trixie, launching his sneak attack. She squealed falling over with a thump. Pixel picked the ball up quickly and threw it to Stingy. Stingy caught it and scored a touchdown. Ziggy and Stephanie groaned. They had lost…and it was three on two. Pixel giggled.

"Never underestimate the power of a child genius."

Sportacus stood on the wall, smiling as he heard the children's laughter. It soothed him sometimes, the sound of laughter. It was such a happy sound, a nice alternative to all the negative emotions looming over the town. His heart sank at the one person who came to mind. _Robbie…_He still didn't know where Robbie was or if he was hurt or not.

No, he couldn't be hurt. _My crystal would have gone off…_But, then again, Sportacus's crystal seemed to go off only for people to whom he shared a really special bond with. Sportacus new he had a bond to Robbie…but whether Robbie had a bond to him or not was extremely doubtful. Sportacus's heart sank farther. _Maybe it really wasn't meant to be…_Sportacus lifted his eyes back to the children, but gasped at what he saw on the other far side of the fence.

Robbie swung his arms happily as he walked. A song had popped into his head and he couldn't help but hum it. It really was a happy day, Robbie thought. His life was beginning to make turns for the better, and Robbie wanted it to keep getting better. It was time for a nice hot chocolate with big marshmallows.

Sportacus smiled widely and almost squealed, his eyes wide with happiness. Robbie was okay! Sportacus hopped over the fence and began to run to Robbie, who was oblivious to the blue elf. _When I get to him, I'm going to hug him, kiss him, and tell Robbie the truth. He will never leave again!_

"Sportacus!"

Sportacus stopped at the sound of his name being called. Ziggy ran up to him and tugged on his arm.

"Come on! We need another player!"

Stingy grabbed the other arm, "Yeah! Come on!"

Sportacus looked from them, to Robbie, and to them again, "Now?"

Trixie began to push him back, "Yes now!"

"Kids, I really got to-"

"Come on!"

Sportacus was helpless against the children's pulls and tugs towards the football field. He watched in sadness as Robbie got smaller and farther away.

----------------------------------------

Svartacus opened the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed a wooden box. The box was made of cherry wood, swirls and winds carved on each side. On the top was a large golden turn lock. Atop of the turn handle was a large, deep red ruby that shimmered fire in the dim light. Svartacus took the box and placed it on his bed. Slowly, he turned the handle until he heard a click.

"It's been a long time since I've taken this out. Not that I've had much use for it anyways."

Svartacus lifted the lid. The inside of the box was aligned in pure, black velvet. In the middle laid a shimmering, red gem connected to a gold bow. It sparkled in Svartacus's eye.

"Pity it's been in this box so long. It has so much potential."

He lifted the gem out of the velvet and held it before his face. Inside them gem was red lightning darting from side to side, looking for a release. He could feel each impact in the tip of his fingers and in the depths of his soul. Svartacus smiled.

"Still in perfect condition. It hasn't lost its power. Good."

Svartacus brought the gem down to his belt and slid it inside the buckle. The buckle glowed red, and a flash of light emitted from the mysterious rock. Once the light was gone, in the middle of the buckle was a large number One, and Svartacus could feel his power grow greatly.

--------------------------------------------

Robbie danced across the floor of his lair. He felt so happy inside, something he hadn't felt in a long time. The happiness filled his entire body and soul, and he wanted it all to stay there. Robbie fell back into his chair sideways, giggling to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, a warm smile plastered on his face. _Life's going to be better…and I can't wait._

A stern voice came from his pipe, "Robbie?"

Robbie turned his head to the pipe, "Hello, Sportacus."

Sportacus crossed his arms, "Why are you so happy?"

"Why you so pissy?"

Sportacus stood straighter, "I'm not."

"Oh, but you are."

"Robbie!"

"See? Told you."

Robbie opened his eyes, grinning at Sportacus. His grin faded slightly at the sight. Sportacus's arms were folded across his chest, and he looked upset. Sportacus reminded Robbie of a parent who was interrogating the child when they came home late one night. It was slightly disturbing, but not enough to ruin Robbie's moment. No siree. He looked around the room.

"What time is it again?"

"It's nine at night, Robbie."

Robbie made an 'uh oh' face, "Oh noes! You're late for bed!"

"I'm not going to bed until I get answers."

"And I still say you're pissy. What's up?"

Sportacus bristled at the question. What was up? Oh, there was plenty up, and Sportacus didn't like it. A new, mysterious stranger in LazyTown that Sportacus couldn't figure out, and he had become so protective of Robbie, Sportacus had been worried sick all day and night when Robbie had disappeared.

"What's UP? I'll tell you what's up. You've been _gone_ for nearly a day and a half with out telling anyone or leaving a note! We've been worried about you and you sit here dancing, laughing and acting like you just won the greatest treasure in the world!"

Robbie held up his pointer finger, "Correction: _you_ were the one worried about me, not the kids." Robbie leaned back in the chair again, "Besides, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't take care of yourself! Don't you get it? You've been in a depression all month! How am I supposed to trust that you didn't slit your wrists or cut yourself? How am I supposed to trust that you didn't go to some big city and get into drugs?"

Robbie sat in his chair right. His smile had disappeared, "Excuse me? Are you saying I can't be trusted? That's a big, dangerous stretch, even for you, elf."

Sportacus growled, "Where have you been, Robbie?"

Robbie spat back, "Why do you care?!"

"I care, because I do! I don't want you going off and doing something you'll regret in the future! You leave gloomy and you come back beaming. What did you do?"

Something snapped in Robbie. Each word that had just come out of Sportacus's mouth stung him hard, and Robbie was not going to take it. Sportacus thought he was weak, a helpless child among wolves, a swimmer in a feeding frenzy of sharks. Robbie wasn't that…no. Not anymore. And Sportacus wasn't going to think of him that way ANYMORE.

Robbie stood up, "WHY does all of my business have to be your business? Why is it that whenever I feel happy, you have to come in and take it all away? Oh I know why. It's because you WANT me to be sad."

Sportacus's eyes went wide, gasping quietly.

"You want me to be your damn, little miserable puppy that follows you around looking for damn comfort. That's all you want…Something to be constantly fixing! You can't have the town villain happy at all…Noooo, that would take away something to be hounding to change….WOULDN'T IT?"

Sportacus was unable to say anything.

"God forbid that I, Robbie Rotten, actually have a life outside of this miserable, disgusting, no good life style that you've all stereotyped me with. You FORCED me to live a life that I never wanted….PEOPLE are disgusting. You no good, damn so-called 'normal' people can't just accept someone for who they are."

"Ro-Robbie, we never-"

Robbie quickly interrupted him, "No, no…Don't try and explain yourself now. I see it all now…the real truth behind your damn hero business. Heroes aren't here to save, they're here to make everything the way they want it." Robbie's fist shook, "You wanted me to be in pain, you always have. Just so you could come and have me cry on your shoulder. You think that all I think about is killing myself. You think that I take drugs because it's all I 'possibly know.' You NEVER think that I might be trying to make my life better…"

Robbie's eyes were welling with tears, but he held them back, "I…I hate you."

Sportacus's eyes popped open wider, "Wha…what did you say?"

"I HATE you…"

Sportacus's entire heart broke into a million tiny shards of glass, "You don't mean tha-"

"Get out."

"Robbie."

Robbie threw a glass at Sportacus, "GET OUT."

Sportacus ducked as the glass whizzed over his head. His eyes went back to Robbie, pleading, but Sportacus hurriedly sprang up the pipe as Robbie cocked his arm back to throw another. Once outside, Sportacus ran to the nearest tree. He leaned his back against it and slid down it slowly. His entire body twitched and tears began to fall. _What have I done?_

Robbie's entire body shook as his anger worked its way through his entire body. The tears ran freely down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth. It hurt. He sat down in his orange chair, bringing his knees to his face and crying…_Svartacus…_

-----------------------------

Svartacus sat beside the window, looking out at the moon. It was a pretty sight, really. Svartacus had always loved the moon. He was going to love it even more with Robbie by his side. Suddenly, his belt buckle began to glow red. The crystal inside flared even brighter the longer it was left unanswered.

"Hm?"

Svartacus looked down at his belt. The red flash only meant one thing. Robbie was in trouble.

* * *

AN  
WOAH Nellah! You all make me dance with attention you've actually given my fic! I love you all! 

Now, can someone say...Drama? The whole argument between Sportacus and Robbie turned out to be more dramatic than I thought it would be. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I read it half way through. Man, I could write soap operas! Eh heh. Maybe not. I'm gonna say, you probably won't see anything really happy...the football scene was probably the last one. Pixel ALWAYS wins.

Thanks for all the reviews and hits, keep them coming!


	8. Crash

"Robbie, love, you need to calm down."

"Why-Why would …"

The rest of Robbie's words were hidden in a series of sobs and tears. He buried his face into Svartacus's chest, clinging to neck and shoulders as if he was about to disappear. It was painful, more painful than Robbie ever thought it could have been. He'd never broken down like that before. It was unfamiliar territory, and Robbie scared. Robbie shook hard. Svartacus held Robbie on his lap, holding Robbie's head beneath his chin and stroking his back.

Svartacus had gotten there not too long after the incident happened. Maybe, three minutes tops. He'd flown through the tube to find a broken Robbie curled into a ball amidst a bunch of broken glass. Much to Svartacus's relief, Robbie wasn't cut…physically at least. The rest of Robbie was torn into strips of nothing. Svartacus growled mentally. Robbie had made such progress in the few days he'd been with him. Whatever or whoever it was that did this was going to pay…and dearly.

"Robbie, you need to tell me what happened."

Robbie sobbed into his chest.

"Kitten."

Robbie's eyes slowly opened and stared into Svartacus's shirt, "He…really wants me to be miserable…"

Svartacus's ears twitched. _He? If it's the he I'm thinking it is…_Robbie tried his best to cling to Svartacus more.

"He-he said I was un-untrustworthy…"

"Who did?"

"Spor-Sportacus…"

_He's dead…_

"All they think is I _have_ to be miserable…"

Svartacus said nothing.

"Then he-"

"Shh, love."

Robbie quieted, sobbing still. Svartacus looked calm, but deep inside, he was raging. Fire burned behind his calm eyes. He needed to see what happened. Putting Robbie through telling all the details was not fair and cruel. Pressing his face into Robbie's hair, Svartacus closed his eyes and searched Robbie's mind. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

"_What's UP? I'll tell you what's up. You've been gone for nearly a day and a half with out telling anyone or leaving a note! We've been worried about you and you sit here dancing, laughing and acting like you just won the greatest treasure in the world!"_

"_No, you can't take care of yourself! Don't you get it? You've been in a depression all month! How am I supposed to trust that you didn't slit your wrists or cut yourself? How am I supposed to trust that you didn't go to some big city and get into drugs?"_

_"I care, because I do! I don't want you going off and doing something you'll regret in the future! You leave gloomy and you come back beaming. What did you do?"_

Svartacus's eyes opened. Thoughts and curses whizzed back and forth in his mind. He was not going to stand for this. Robbie's intense sobbing and quivering brought him back to reality. Slowly, Svartacus picked Robbie up and made his way back to Robbie's room. He laid Robbie down, sitting next to him. Robbie was to the point of exhaustion from crying. Svartacus ran a hand through Robbie's hair.

He got up, "I'll be back."

Svartacus began to walk away, but stopped when his arm was tugged. He turned back. Robbie clung to Svartacus's arm, eyes drooping from fatigue. Svartacus's face softened. Robbie looked horrible, miserable. Svartacus smiled, sitting back on the bed. He leaned down and gave Robbie a quick kiss.

"Don't worry. I will be back. You need some rest."

Robbie's grip on Svartacus's arm loosened, and Svartacus slowly pulled away. Giving Robbie one last smile, he turned the light off and closed the door. As soon as he was out, Svartacus's face turned angry and he made a b-line for the pipe. What happened to Robbie shouldn't have happened at all. Robbie had made so much progress in the last few days. And he just had to go and ruin it. He couldn't understand, nor would he understand. He was the chosen one. HE was the little favorite. And now he tries to take the one other thing Svartacus wanted deeply.

Little Brother had to pay.

------------------------------------

Sportacus stared at the opposite wall of his airship. His face was blank and his eyes drooped in disarray and terror, back firmly against the wall. He pleaded to the wall with his eyes, yearning for some answer. Why was this happening? Walls see and hear everything. Sportacus knew the walls of his airship well. They have seen much. They knew what was happening.

Walls are also silent.

Sportacus's entire body shook. _What have I done?_ Sportacus knew Robbie all too well. Robbie would never forgive him, never. He was a man who would keep a secret if it meant death instead of public humiliation. Sportacus has known this all along. And yet, Sportacus still said all those things to him. Untrustworthy, incapable of taking care of himself…What was Sportacus turning himself into? He was a hero, not a judge bringing down a gable. He had no right to make those assumptions of Robbie. It was a mistake he would never do again.

Sportacus pressed farther into the wall. It wasn't just what he had done…but also what he hadn't done. Robbie needed Sportacus all this time, and he did nothing about it. Robbie was lonely. Sportacus should have seen it. All those times Robbie needed to talk about his past, heal old wounds…he ended up talking to his machines and inventions. Sportacus began to disgust himself. _Some hero I am._

_"You want me to be your damn, little miserable puppy that follows you around looking for damn comfort. That's all you want…Something to be constantly fixing!_

_You FORCED me to live a life that I never wanted…_

Maybe Robbie was right. Maybe Sportacus did just keep him around to use as an example of what not to be. Robbie was just a game to him, a soulless game that could be tossed whenever Sportacus and the children decided it was too old. The kids always came first. Robbie was always at the end of the line.

_"Heroes aren't here to save, they're here to make everything the way they want it. You wanted me to be in pain, you always have. Just so you could come and have me cry on your shoulder."_

Was it, though? Any other day and Sportacus would have said Robbie was wrong. But the more he thought about it, the more he began to believe it. The kids of LazyTown were lazy before he came along. Sportacus comes and teaches them how to eat healthy and be active…just like him…just the way he wanted it. He never gave the kids a choice. It didn't matter if they didn't like it, they had to do it. It was good for them. Kids could adapt quickly. He never gave Robbie that chance to adapt. Why? Because Sportacus wanted the change, and he wanted it now. Who knows how much pain Robbie actually went through just because of his constant hounding on living healthy and being active…

But those words of Robbie's weren't what cut Sportacus the most.

_"I HATE you…"_

That word…That despicable, disgusting word. Sportacus couldn't breathe. No one had ever said they hated Sportacus before, at least not to his face. It hurt. No, it killed him. On the white wall, Robbie's angry face appeared, and a broken record in Sportacus's head played the most deadly phrase…

_"I HATE you…I HATE you…I HATE you…"_

He loved Robbie dearly…and those words from him squished his heart into mud. Sportacus slowly began to break down and cry. The broken record kept playing…

_"I HATE you…I HATE you…I HATE you…"_

-----------------------------------------

Svartacus walked firmly as he walked down the streets of LazyTown. He knew where he was going. He knew where Little Brother was, the ugly blue airship that truly belonged to Svartacus. Flashes of Svartacus's childhood were a film strip in his head.

_"Oh wow!"_

_"Look at that, Big Brother! It's an airship!"_

_"Is it for us, dad?"_

_Sportacus 9 patted 5 year-old Svartacus on the head, "It's for one of you, my son. For Sportacus."_

_Little Sportacus's eyes glittered, "Wowee!"_

_Svartacus frowned, "What about me, dad?"_

_"This one is not yours. This one is for the destined one…"_

Svartacus growled. Despicable man. A despicable man to father a despicable son. Svartacus hated his father. He hated his mother. He hated Little Brother. Sportacus's giant blue airship started to come to Svartacus's sight. The closer he came, the more angry Svartacus became. Little Brother always took everything from him…

_"Father, why is it that I cannot accompany Little Brother to the Hero's school?"_

_"Because, Svartacus, you are be of a different use to the elves."_

_"Like what?"_

_"You shall be a military officer."_

_Little Svartacus stood firm, "I want to be a hero with Sportacus too."_

_Sportacus 9 slapped Svartacus's face, "You are not WORTHY of being a hero. You are not pure. You are not good enough. You are military material!"_

Svartacus stood, staring at the ugly blimp in the air. Bringing his hands up, Svartacus folded them together, his pointer fingers extended. His eyes glowed red, but soon disappeared as Svartacus closed them. A breeze began to rise, and his cape snapped more violently as it turned into a strong wind.

_Little 6 year-old Svartacus and Sportacus ran as fast as they could. They never saw the storm coming. The lightning flashed and Svartacus nearly carried Sportacus the entire way home, Sportacus being scared of lightning. Both were soaking wet and covered in mud as they reached the front door. Svartacus pounded the door with his fist, holding a clingy Sportacus at his side. The door opened and their mother looked at them both with shock._

_"Oh my gosh! We were worried sick about you!"_

_Svartacus started to drag Sportacus in, "Sorry, Ma-"_

_She grabbed them both and dragged them in, "You could have caught your death of cold!"_

_Sportacus 9 walked in quickly, "Svartacus what were you thinking?"_

_"We didn't see the storm-"_

_"Are you not capable of seeing? Your little brother could have died!"_

_"But I nearly carried him the whole way-"_

_"That's enough from you. You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_Sportacus 9 and his wife picked Little Sportacus up and carried him to the bathroom to dry him off. Little Svartacus stood in the doorway, alone and wet._

Svartacus's eyes opened, and flashes of lightning filled the sky.

-------------------------------------

Sportacus was snapped back to his senses when his ship jerked violently, sending him tumbling. The entire ship was dark and the windows were bright flares in the lightning's power. Standing and maintaining balance was impossible. Sportacus grabbed the side of the ship, slowly making his way to the pilot seat.

"What's going on?!"

A jerk from the ship sent Sportacus flying into the pilot seat. Regaining his posture, Sportacus looked outside. A storm had come out of no where. This was bad. He needed to get above the clouds, away from danger. Sportacus reached for the starter and strapped himself in. The airship refused to start.

"WHAT?"

Svartacus's eyes were pure maroon. The more they glowed, the more violent the wind and lightning came. Rain began to pour and the water dripped down Svartacus's ripped shirt. The chants in his mind were becoming louder and louder.

The air ship began to tumble, heading towards a bare plain on the outskirts of town. Sportacus pulled at his controls. His desperate attempts to regain control of his ship were all failures. The ground beneath him came closer and faster. He was going to crash. Sportacus held his arms to his face on impact with the ground. All went black.

Sportacus soon woke with the sensation of water dripping on his face. He opened his eyes to see the windows of his ship shattered before him, and his arms were cut from the shards. Undoing his seat belt, Sportacus groaned. His entire body hurt tremendously. He didn't make a move to get out, just stared into space. Sportacus was unable to bring himself to tears.

Svartacus stood back straight again, lowering his hands. He stared in the direction Sportacus's ship had gone down. The rain came down harder now, water dripping down his entire body. Svartacus knew Sportacus wasn't dead. That was just fine. He quickly turned and began to walk back to Robbie's home.

--------------------------------------------

Robbie opened his sore eyes. His entire body ached from crying so hard. He hadn't cried that hard for a while. And he was sure as hell he wouldn't ever again. Sitting up, Robbie rubbed his eyes and temples. What time was it? Robbie glanced at his clock beside him. It was three in the morning. Robbie mumbled to himself. It wasn't time to be up. He lay down again.

However, as soon as it hit the pillow, Robbie's head began to throb with pain. He cursed and shifted positions. No go. Robbie sat up. _I won't sleep with this horrible headache._ He rubbed the back of his neck. His headache soothed slightly, only to come back full force. Robbie growled. _I will never cry that much ever again._

Robbie turned his head to the other side of the bed. He hoped Svartacus was there, but to his disappointment, he wasn't. Robbie sighed. Svartacus would be able to ease the pain in his head. He's eased some pains so far, why not headaches? Robbie stared at the empty side of the bed, imagining Svartacus there, lounging and speaking sweet words. A sparkle on the pillow distracted Robbie's eyes.

Another perfect red rose sat on the pillow. A weak smile spread across Robbie's face and he picked it up. Drawing the flower close, Robbie stared at it. The rose was soothing in a way, reassurance that someone cared. Unconsciously, Robbie brushed his fingers up and over the bite mark on his ear lobe.

Robbie felt someone slide behind him and wrap their arms around his waist. The arms pulled Robbie back against the chest, and legs cradled Robbie between them. Robbie giggled weakly, still eying and petting the rose.

"Nice to see you're back."

Svartacus put his chin on Robbie's shoulder, "Hm."

"Where'd you go?"

Svartacus rubbed his cheek on Robbie's neck, "Business."

Robbie snorted, "At this time of night?"

"It couldn't wait."

Svartacus petted Robbie's sides, cuddling him closer. He had a sudden feeling of great clinginess. It was a strange sensation to Svartacus. It almost made him uncomfortable, but that was to be dealt with later.

"I think you just wanted a break from me and my crying."

"Nonsense."

Robbie snorted bluntly, "Uh huh. Sure. I've heard that before."

Svartacus smiled and kissed Robbie's shoulder, "But not from me. It's different. Because I mean it."

Robbie leaned back into Svartacus, sighing heavily. Some of his pain that night was already reduced to rubble…just because Svartacus was there. His headache still bothered him, but not for long. Svartacus licked Robbie's ear lobe and the pain slowly went away. Robbie smiled wider. He felt safe, safer than ever before. His eyes drooped, but Robbie forced them to stay open. If Svartacus was awake, he would be too. Svartacus pressed his lips to Robbie's ear, whispering.

"You need your sleep."

Robbie yawned, "Do not."

Svartacus's eyebrow twitched, "Sleep."

Robbie gave a little pout. His eye lids were getting harder to keep open, "No."

Svartacus plucked the rose out of Robbie's hand and set it on the table next to them, "Yes, Kitten."

Robbie's voice began to get quieter, "Well…" He yawned, "Oh…kay…"

Robbie's eyes slid closed, and he fell asleep. His head rested comfortably against Svartacus's cheek. Svartacus's smile slipped into a weak grin, and he sighed. His sharp ears picked up on the faint sounds of the crickets and their songs above, and Svartacus slowly lulled to sleep with Robbie in his arms.

* * *

AN  
Back into action. Fo Shizzle!  
I love my Svartacus. He's so fun to flex and pull about. We see Svartacus actually get pissy for the first time here. His flashbacks are some of my favorite parts in this chapter, because you begin to see a little bit of why Svartacus possibly hates Sportacus. It reveals things you would otherwise would have to wait to see until like...maybe 2 chapters later. I've realized the more I type, the more complex I end up making him. I dunno. I just love him.

Yeah, I lied when I said there'd be no more happy, fluffy stuff for a while. Initially, there wasn't going to be such cuteness at the end of this chapter, but I started to think about it and after chatting with Smile-san, I thought it was necessary to bring back fluff. So don't fear. Fluff shall still be around. But no sex...(I can hear all the disappointed "awww's" right now)...or will there? (I hear shimmering gleams of hope!)

Thanks and keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Honesty

"Wow, Sportacus…"

Pixel picked up a random piece of Sportacus's airship. It lay in a heap of scrap metals, materials and sports candy. An average person who saw it for the first time wouldn't have known it had been an airship the previous day. Sportacus sighed, nodding his head in a discouraged way.

"It was a really strong storm."

Pixel grabbed another piece of scrap, "But…I don't get it. The storm wasn't even on the radar last night. My parents and I looked on many different weather channels and forecasts. We even went online! And it STILL wasn't being picked up."

"I don't know…"

Pixel glanced worriedly at Sportacus. Whenever Sportacus opened his mouth and spoke, he sounded almost as if he didn't care anymore. Like…he had been going through so much crap, he wasn't surprised or moved by the next bad thing to happen to him.

"Sportacus…you all right?"

"No."

Pixel started trying to piece a few scraps together, "What's up?"

"Too much. Nothing really. I can deal with it."

Pixel looked at him momentarily. It wasn't like Pixel to probe for information, but Sportacus did it to him and the kids all the time and got results. Maybe it'd work for Pixel on Sportacus too. Pixel sat down beside a pile of cables and hoses and began to try and piece them together.

"That's a lie. If there's nothing really up, there can't be too much be going on. It's an oxymoron in a way. So, in reality, you have to choose which it is. However, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that anyways."

Sportacus turned his face away from the boy, "Oh really? And what might that be?"

Pixel twirled a wire in his fingers, "Well, you say that it's nothing. But then you say you can deal with it. So then there is something. Whether it's too much or not, I don't know, but I know it's not nothing. You can't deal with something that's nothing."

Sportacus watched Pixel from the corner of his eyes. Mentally, he smiled weakly. He had taught the boy well. Logic didn't just come from computers or machines…it also came from the mind, and Pixel was the star pupil in that area. Sportacus walked to a pile near Pixel and sat down.

"You're right. There's a lot going on right now."

Pixel didn't look at him, concentrating on the wires, "Then why not talk about it? You're always getting us to talk about our problems. Doesn't a master practice what he preaches?"

_Smart kid._ "Yes. It's true. But Pixel, I don't think you'd understand."

Pixel grunted flatly, "Try me."

Sportacus smiled, "I'd love to, Pixel…but I don't-"

"Is it Robbie?"

Sportacus was silent.

"I haven't seen him for a little while. I kinda miss the guy. Sure, he did things that made us mad and tried to get you to leave LazyTown…but deep down…I think it was just his way of playing with us. Robbie has made me laugh so hard sometimes…"

Sportacus whispered, "I miss him too, Pixel…"

A spark flashed from the ends of the wires Pixel had tried to put together. He looked at them thoughtfully, putting them down and picking up another wire. Sportacus felt a little awkward. He didn't exactly want to share what was happening with Robbie, especially what had happened the night before.

"Still don't wanna talk about it, eh?"

Sportacus poked at a bruised and battered apple, "Not really, Pixel. I'd hate to get you involved in something like this."

"I see…so it's a grown-up thing?"

"Huh?"

Pixel connected a few more wires, "Well, usually, adults won't let kids help them in adult problems or problems with other adults. I totally understand though. There are lots of things I need to learn about those kinds of problems before I get involved…"

Sportacus sighed in relief.

"But it's funny really…Adults won't let us kids in on their problems, but when kids are having problems with other kids or even their own problems, they hop right in. Kinda ironic, isn't it?"

Sportacus chuckled, "Yes, Pixel. In a way, it is ironic."

Sportacus stood up. He was still sore all over. His bandages were tight on his cuts and looked red from blood. The bandages on his right cheek and right brow always needed to be changed. The blood wouldn't stop bleeding, but Sportacus really wasn't worried about those cuts. The cuts on his and Robbie's hearts were what he was concerned with.

"You think we can fix it, Pixel?"

Pixel stood, "Gee, Sportacus…I really don't know. There's so many spare bits and pieces that I wouldn't have the foggiest idea where they go. But we can sure try with the bigger pieces."

Sportacus looked at what remained intact of his beautiful airship, "All right. Let's get started."

--------------------------------

Robbie's eyes fluttered open. The light in his room was still dim, but bright enough to irritate his already sore eyes. He yawned. Last thing he had remembered was falling asleep in Svartacus's arms. Robbie sat up and looked around. Svartacus was no where to be seen. He sighed. _It must be an elf thing. Can't find them anywhere when you want them._ He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, his back cracking multiple times in disapproval of the sudden movement. Grabbing his robe, Robbie slowly opened the door and walked out of his room. His nostrils were immediately hit with the smell of something unbelievably tasty. Walking to the kitchen area, Robbie found Svartacus at the stove.

"Svartacus? What are you doing?"

Svartacus smirked, "What does it smell like, love? Cooking for you, of course."

Robbie smiled softly, "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. I must take care of my little kitten, now don't I?"

Robbie smiled bigger at the sound of his assumed nickname. Kitten. It made Robbie think of the adjective, fuzzy. Never would Robbie think someone could address him as 'fuzzy.' Just the way Svartacus would say it made him feel warm and tingly inside. Robbie sat down at the table. Svartacus flipped some bacon out of the pan and onto Robbie's plate. The eggs in the upper corner of the stove were scooped up and plopped onto the plate as well. Turning, Svartacus walked to Robbie and placed the food in front of him.

"Thank you."

Svartacus poured a liquid into Robbie's glass, "No problem at all. I know you do not like health food, but this you might make an exception for."

Robbie eyed the food, "Oh really?"

"Yes, please try it."

Robbie slowly took his fork up and cut an egg into small pieces. Grabbing a piece with his fork, Robbie brought the egg up to his face. _Well…Svartacus wouldn't try and poison me…I trust him._ Robbie bit the egg off the fork and began to chew. His eyes brightened. Contrary to his previous experiences with eggs, this egg tasted…sweet…like a sugary sweet. Robbie ate another piece.

"Wow. These are fantastic!"

Svartacus sat in the chair beside him, "Why thank you."

"Where did you find these?"

Svartacus leaned back in his chair, "I was on my way to a meeting one day. My ship began to act funny. Needed a pit stop, of course…I ended up on this island. The island was called Sugan Island. While the technicians worked on my ship, I explored. The inhabitants were friendly and were courteous enough to let me sample some of their finest meats and foods. Everything that they ate there were naturally sweet. Adding sugar to make it sweet would ruin it. All the meat was sweet, the fruits were sweet, vegetables, breads, grains…even milk straight from the cow was naturally sweet. What stood out to me most was the bacon and eggs." Svartacus nodded at Robbie's plate.

Robbie ate another piece. _A place where everything was sweet, eh? I wish I lived there. Then I wouldn't have to worry about everything tasting like that disgusting sports candy that stupid SportaAss eats._ Robbie looked at Svartacus thoughtfully as he ate.

"Meeting, huh? What for? Were you a business man?"

Svartacus chuckled slightly, "Business? Heh, no love. No, it was…a completely different kind of meeting."

Robbie cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Svartacus leaned farther back into his chair, tipping it up and resting a foot against the table to keep himself up, "It was a military meeting. Being the leader of such a large army, I was required to travel, I dunno…maybe 8 days straight without sleep to make a meeting that would take another 2 days. Whatever you do, love…don't be a great military leader. It ruins life."

Robbie's widened again, "Didn't you want to be that? I mean…a general or something?"

Svartacus shook his head.

"Then why? Why didn't you pursuit what you wanted?"

Svartacus stared at a random spot on the wall, "Didn't have the choice. When you're an elf…things aren't equal for all. It's not slavery inequality; it's not minority group inequality. It's family inequality, more so in siblings of the same sex. When a bonded couple has two females of relatively the same age or possibly twins, the parents choose which one will be raised to be the next wife to the next great 'hero,' usually based on looks and abilities…never at the personality. The other female is left to marry some commoner, hopefully relatively rich, and be a house cleaner with practically no life." Svartacus paused for a minute, tapping his fingers on the table. "When it comes to male offspring, it's a totally more serious matter."

Robbie finished eating quickly, continuing to listen. Svartacus was still staring at the same spot in the wall.

"Males mean the family name. The family name is often only the father's name with a number behind it. Basically, 9.99 out of 10 cases, the male that looks better is chosen as the carrier of the surname. The smallest defect in the other child, like a visible birth mark, will make the choice the other male. Nothing is based on ability or personality. Just looks. The chosen one gets the surname, while the male left behind gets a name that marks them for life. The father decides then on what they are to be, while the chosen one gets to have all the neat things and go to hero school."

Robbie's eyes softened slightly to pity. _That's sad. Almost makes me glad I'm not an elf. I'd never do that to my children…I don't think at least._ Robbie scooted closer to Svartacus. Svartacus sighed and nodded, his face soft and sullen.

"That's…what happened to me. My younger brother received the surname and I was appointed to the military sector."

"But…why?"

Svartacus's eyes met Robbie's, "Because I was the evil one."

"What?"

"Dark hair, slightly tanner skin…Maroon eyes. I was dubbed evil before I could breathe five breaths."

Robbie got quiet, "What was your little brother-"

"Blue eyes, light hair, perfect tan skin. Heh. That's what my name means in elfish. 'Evil elf.'"

Robbie looked away. He was, actually, quite shocked. Svartacus wasn't evil at all. His eyes…Robbie thought they were pretty and mysterious. Nothing evil about them. Svartacus smiled, looking at the ground and back to Robbie. Mentally, he kicked himself for saying too much. Robbie didn't know at this point the truth about another certain elf that needed to be dealt with.

"I don't know. I haven't been home for years now. My father still thinks I'm on the same mission as before. For all they know, I've gone AWOL. They wouldn't care anyways. My father still looks disappointed every time I come home and prove that I survived yet another fight. This vacation from the military has come out nice for me. I don't think I'll go back, especially with you coming with me."

Robbie looked at him with a weak smile, "You don't sound so disappointed."

"Disappointed? Ha ha, no, love. They probably haven't noticed I'm gone. No one in that army really cared about me anyways. More my power than anything. And when not using my power, they order me around to do these petty tasks that don't need addressing. No, I'm my own free man now…a free man with his free little kitten."

Svartacus put his chair down and slid next to Robbie. His arms wrapped around Robbie's waist, and he nuzzled the soft neck again. Robbie wrapped his arms around Svartacus as well. They didn't move for the longest time.

----------------------

"Ouch! Ziggy, Trixie…are you sure you know what yo-"

"Of course we do, Sportacus! Now hold still!"

Trixie peeled off the bandage over Sportacus's cheek. It was soaked with blood, but the bleeding had slowed down. Grabbing a warm wash cloth, she began to wash the wound thoroughly. Sportacus cringed in pain. Trixie really wasn't the most gentle when it came to wounds.

"Ziggy! Hurry with the new bandage! Make sure it's got the medicine on it too!"  
"Right, Trixie!"

Ziggy took a clean bandage out of its wrapper, placing it in a little dish. The cap was screwed off quickly from the bottle of antiseptic, and Ziggy poured the fizzy liquid into the dish, filling it to the brim. Taking the bandage out, Ziggy ran over to Stephanie. It was dripping with over saturation, and Sportacus's eyes went wide with how much was dripping off it. He had learned from previous experiences with the same medicine that on open wounds…that crap stung, a lot.

"Uhh…kids, I don't know if-"

"APPLYING NOW!"

Trixie slapped the bandage on Sportacus's wound and taped it on. Sportacus's grinded his teeth together, a few quiet whimpers escaping. Trixie nor Ziggy had noticed, standing back to admire they're handy work.

"So, how'd we do?"

"Feel better now?"

The stinging sensation got the best of the elf, "GGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Pixel looked over his shoulder at the flailing Sportacus, who was running around in circles while Ziggy and Trixie chased him with medicines and stinging ointments. He shook his head. They didn't know squat about medicine or medical procedure. Pixel knew some things, but it was maybe only taking care of bleeding wounds and things. _Poor Sportacus_.

In Pixel's mind, things Sportacus had said in their earlier talk kept ringing through his mind. Robbie had to be part of it. How quiet Sportacus had been when Robbie was brought up puts it in concrete. However, Pixel wasn't sure why. Maybe Sportacus just missed him that much. To be honest with himself, Pixel was a little worried about Robbie. The man created many things. Maybe something got too out of hand. Robbie could have gotten hurt. Or…Robbie could just be out of town. Then again, Pixel didn't know of anybody Robbie would visit or anyplace he'd visit. _What if Robbie's in deep trouble?_

Stephanie looked at Pixel before him. The wires in front of his face sparked as he fused them together. His face was deep in thought, which worried her. Pixel couldn't have his mind in two different places when working on things like this. She just didn't want him to get hurt.

"Pixel?"

"Hm?"

"What'cha thinking about?"

Pixel grabbed another wire, "Things."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah. But like what?"

Pixel shrugged.

"Maybe you're tired, Pixel. You've been working on this since this morning. You should go rest for a little while."

An idea flashed in Pixel's head, "You know what? You're right, Steph. I think I will go take a nap. Thanks!"

Pixel rose, placing the wires down carefully and stretching. With a yawn and wave goodbye, Pixel began to walk home. Stephanie waved at him as he walked. Pixel could hear Sportacus and the rest of the kids yell their goodbyes behind him as well. He smiled. _Better not be gone too long. Nothing will get done then._ But Pixel didn't turn onto the road that led to his house. No, instead, Pixel started walking towards the large billboard of town.

-----------------------------

Robbie sighed heavily. He had been going through his closet for the last few hours, choosing what needed to be thrown and what could go with him. Svartacus had left a while ago. He had things to do in his air ship. Robbie decided it had been time to start going through all of his things. Looking at some of his old inventions, Robbie laughed to himself. So many projects left unfinished, so many that were childish dreams. Robbie didn't exactly want to take any of his inventions with him. _Maybe the child-genius would take them._

Robbie grabbed a few smaller boxes out of the closet and placed them on a table. Opening the lid, he discovered a bunch of photos. They were more recent pictures, ones the kids had taken without him knowing. Robbie smiled as he looked a few of them. He stopped at one that had Robbie and all the kids except for Pixel on a small wooden boat. _Heh. The day we were all pirates._ Robbie admitted it. That was one fun day. He shuffled through the rest of the pictures quite quickly…that was until he came across one picture.

The picture consisted of Robbie and Sportacus standing next to each other. Robbie remembered that day. It was the day Robbie had helped Sportacus learn a few things for a test to see if Sportacus was really qualified to be the official hero of LazyTown.

_"…you going to listen now, SportaKook?"_

_Sportacus squirmed delightfully, "Yes, Robbie!"_

_Robbie sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Sportacus wanted Robbie to teach him some knowledge. Math, science, geography…ANYTHING. Just so Sportacus could better his chances of passing the hero test. Robbie wrote an equation on the board._

_"All right. If ymx+b, what is X when Y is 6, M is 2, and B is 2?"_

_"Uh…X?"_

_Robbie stared at Sportacus, "Yes, what is X?"_

_"Exactly that…X."_

_Robbie blankly gaped, "…What number, Sportacus? I showed you how to do this how many times? Maybe six BILLION!!"_

_Sportacus cringed and coward, "I know I know! I'm sorry, Robbie! Let's do it one more time! I promise you! The next one, I'll do all by myself!"_

_Robbie grumbled, "All right…fine…"_

Robbie spent many hours just on that one formula with Sportacus. But in the end, after all was taught, Sportacus passed his test and insisted he have his picture taken with Robbie to commemorate the grand occasion.

_"Without you, Robbie, I might have failed!" Sportacus exclaimed as he brought Robbie into a warm hug._

_Robbie patted Sportacus's back, a little uncomfortable with the excess touching._

_Sportacus pulled back and smiled, "You're a great friend, Robbie."_

_Before Robbie could reply, Sportacus pulled him into a happy pose and a picture was taken._

Robbie smiled slightly. It was nice to be called 'friend' once. It had made Robbie feel funny when Sportacus said it. Warm and fuzzy. Robbie sighed as he put the picture down. The days that Robbie actually was one of the group; the days that Robbie wanted to be with people; the days where Robbie was considering sharing deep, odd feelings with Sportacus…Those days were over. Over forever.

"Robbie?"

Robbie slowly looked over his shoulder. Pixel stood at the opening of Robbie's pipe. Robbie was a little irritated, but decided it was not time to blow up on a child. He slowly turned back to his pictures, putting them back in the boxes.

"What do you want, Pixel?"

"I don't know. Answers."

* * *

AN

HO GOD! I finally got to post this! was being mean to me and I couldn't post this for the last week!

Now, being my favorite of the kids, Pixel kinda has a big role in this chapter and the next. I dunno. Besides Stephanie, Pixel seems to be the only one with the capability of reason or more growth. The first scene with Sportacus kinda just played out as I typed. I like it. You'd think these kids would learn some more! DX 

The whole thing on Svartacus's past was something I've been working on for a while. The idea of the elf community being biased as far as their own kids went just seemed so delectable to me. It brings those memories that Svartacus had when he was destroying Sportacus's ship into place better. And the whole idea of him being forced into being a great military leader (Or whatever you want to call it) kinda sprung on by those memories too. I used general psychology for parts of this, interestingly enough. Svartacus, I luff you.

Enjoy! Hopefully, my updates will come sooner as my schedule gets less hectic.


	10. Adjustment

"Now's not the time."

"So when is the time, Robbie? When is the time where you can tell me why Sportacus has been in such a mess lately?"

Robbie sighed heavily. He liked Pixel. He really did. However, the child was a little too clever for his own good. It was scary. Pixel reminded Robbie of himself. Sneaky, conniving…_Last thing the world needs is another me running around…_Robbie continued to pack things in his box. The pictures were quickly covered. He forgot to, however, place a certain picture back in the box.

"How should I know? Just because I'm the village ass doesn't mean everything's my fault."

"No, but whenever you are even mentioned around him, Sportacus begins to sulk."

"I did forget to eat my monthly grapefruit the other night. Pity."

Pixel sighed, "Robbie, Sportacus has been having some really bad luck lately. It stormed last night, ya know."

"Yeah. So? We got some rain."

Pixel replied flatly, "Sportacus's ship was blown from the sky and crashed-"

"And it's my fault he hasn't figured out yet that big, giant balloons plus strong hurricane winds is a bad combination?"

"Robbie! Sportacus was hurt in the crash!"

"Probably seen as my fault _again_."

"No, it's not, but I know you care!"

"And I'm a professional body builder."

Pixel stomped his foot, "ROBBIE!"

Robbie sighed in an irritated manner. Any other day, yes, Robbie might have cared a lot about Sportacus's safety at the moment. As soon as Pixel had even said it, a little ache in his stomach flared. But Robbie all so soon remembered what that damn blue elf had done to him. There was no reason to care.

"Listen. It's his own damn fault he lives in an airship. Airships are clinically dangerous by all means. Being a super sports elf, he knows this. But he'll be damned before he gets a normal house to ensure his safety. You wanna know why? Because a regular house on the ground isn't cool. Well, not cool enough for you kids, eh? You never hear any little kid run around and scream 'oh my hero's so cool, he lives in a two-bedroom apartment!' It's all for show. SportaLoser had to learn sometime."

From the corner of his eye, Robbie saw an old picture in a frame at the top of his bookshelf. Instantly, he remembered what it was of and quickly walked over and grabbed it. The dust flew off it, revealing the old, grainy picture of him when he first moved to LazyTown. A small Robbie stood happily by the LazyTown sign. The picture pulled a little string at Robbie's heart, causing him to sit and stare at it. He had been so excited about coming to LazyTown. Now, he nearly damn despised the place he was once happy to call home.

"Robbie?"

Robbie snapped out of his trance, looking up briefly at the wall. He quickly remembered that he was not alone in his lair and briskly walked back to the boxes on the table, his face set in a stone, cold glare.

Robbie tossed the frame into the box and lifted it, "Well, it was nice to see you again, but it seems I am too busy to hear your problems with SportaDork." With that, Robbie made a dart for a near by room.

Pixel's widened and he followed, "What you mean, Robbie? Come on! You're NEVER busy! What's with all the packing?"

"STOP!"

Pixel stopped at the table. Robbie just glared at the boy. He hated yelling at his favorite child of the pack, but god damn it if he would only leave him alone.

"Since WHEN does everybody seem to CARE about MY life?? If you really must know, I am LEAVING! So I'd appreciate it if YOU left right now!"

Robbie slammed the door to his room. The vibrations from the impact sent the table next to Pixel shaking and the single photo on the table's surface floated to the ground. Pixel stared at the door, unsure of what to think or do.

--------------------------

Sportacus sighed as he sat on his chair. Ms. Busybody and the Mayor had demanded that he rest while the others worked on the ship. It was boring. Sportacus wanted to help. Sitting around was horrible. What was he to do? _Well, let's think about something really nice._ First thing that popped into his mind was Robbie.

Sportacus frowned deeply. If anything right now, he would go back and change everything from day one of this monstrosity, especially the one the night before. Sportacus felt sick at the memory. God knows what happened after he fled the lair. _Why did I leave? Robbie needed me! Does a parent leave their wounded child when they need help and are mad at them at the same time??? NO!_ Then again, Sportacus wasn't sure if he could have stayed. _Robbie needed me, but I needed something. Would I have been able to stay there and calm him? Let all my feelings out? Try to make everything better? Chances are he wouldn't have let me, especially how he thinks about me and my hero status._

But Sportacus couldn't bring himself to fully believe that Robbie was wrong about heroes. The more he thought about it, the more Sportacus questioned his standards of being a hero. Were heroes there to make everything right or make things correct according to the hero's standards? Were they there to make people happy or themselves happy? Sportacus pulled his knees up to his chest and sulked in an invisible mist of misery and self-pity.

------------------------------

"Hey, Trixie! Where do you think this one goes??"

Trixie huffed, "I don't KNOW, Ziggy! We're gonna have to wait til' Pixel comes back! He's the only one who knows how to do any of this stuff."

"But…But I wanna help _now_. That way, we can get back to playing with Sportacus! And see all his new tricks!"

Trixie shook her head. Ziggy was too young to understand the concept of patience. Ziggy began to pick up small pieces from the walls of the airship and try to place them back in correct order, like a puzzle that needed to be completed. Stephanie dropped part of the pilot's chair next to the pile of sporting equipment that had been spilled on impact.

"I just wanna get Sportacus back to his old self. He's been really depressed lately," she remarked as she let her eyes make their way to the sulking Sportacus on the wall.

Ziggy ran up to Stephanie, "Yeah! Poor Sportacus! I don't think he's played any sports in like…forever!"

Trixie shook her head, "His home just got destroyed! Of course he's devastated. As soon as it's rebuilt, I'm sure he'll be back to his flippy self!"

Ziggy smiled wide and began to bounce around. Giggles of happiness escaped his mouth at the idea of Sportacus being happy again. His favorite idol, back from the depths of unhappiness; it was like the comic book stories in which the hero doubted his abilities only to come back full swing. Stephanie sighed and put on a weak smile. She was less optimistic than Ziggy was, but that didn't stop her from being a little excited for the return of her favorite person in the world. She immediately started collecting the rest of the pilot's chair from the scattered debris.

Sportacus lifted his head to watch the happily laughing children. It healed part of him. Everything wasn't as bad as it seemed. He sighed. His entire body ached in every single way. Sportacus may have been an elf, but his healing powers weren't going as fast as they should have been. _Might have something to do with my other problems…_Sportacus huffed. Things needed to get better, and fast.

"Any progress, Sportacus?"

Sportacus jumped slightly, turning to the voice. Pixel leaned over the wall. His face showed no emotion, not left unnoticed by Sportacus.

"No. Of course not. You know them."

Pixel smiled, "Heh, yeah."

"Sometimes makes you wonder, huh?"

"Hm. Yeah."

Pixel was silent. He stared in the general direction of the other kids. His eyes never moved with any particular object, just fixated on one focal point and one alone. Sportacus grew confused. This was the same boy who earlier had nearly drawn out the truth from Sportacus, but now was staring helplessly into an empty void, crying out for some one to steer him in the right direction.

"Pixel?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Sportacus frowned, "No, you're not. Sit."

Pixel eyed the open spot next to Sportacus. He was gonna pull what Pixel had tried to pull earlier: coax it out. But Pixel figured the last thing Sportacus needed to know was what Robbie told him or was in the process of doing. After much pondering and preparation of defenses, Pixel finally sat down next to Sportacus. Sportacus eyed him carefully. Pixel still hadn't looked at him.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing."

Sportacus shook his head, "Don't give me that."

"Why?"

"Because I know something's up and you just won't tell me."

Pixel sighed, "Sportacus."

"What?"

"Does any of this ring a bell to a conversation we had earlier?"

Sportacus looked at Pixel for a moment. He was confused before it finally hit him. Pixel had tried to help that morning, but Sportacus pushed it away. He had been right. Adults don't let kids help, but seem to think they need to help kids in everything. Sportacus looked away. It was kinda embarrassing. He was the teacher, but he was the one being taught at the moment. Not that it was bad, Sportacus just wasn't used to it.

"Let me just ask you one question."

Sportacus turned his eyes back to Pixel, "Sure."

Pixel was quiet for a moment but soon replied, "Could you imagine any one in LazyTown…I don't know…just…leaving?"

Sportacus was taken aback by the question. Of all the questions Pixel could have asked, that was one of the questions at the bottom of the list. It was just confusing. Who would want to or even would leave LazyTown?

"I really don't think I could, Pixel. I don't think anyone's leaving and I don't think anyone ever will," Sportacus laughed with a weak smile.

Pixel didn't say anything. _Huh. You're in for a big shocker soon then._

"Why would you ask such a strange question?"

Pixel tapped his fingers aimlessly on the ground, "Why does such a question bother you enough to be called strange?"

"Huh?"

_Keep your tongue. _"Why can't questions just be asked? Seems like whenever questions are actually asked and it bothers someone, there has to be some logical explanation to the question inquired."

"But there is always a reason for someone to wonder-"

Pixel drew his knees up and rested his arms on them, "But why does it always need to be known? Why is it that people want to know the reason only if the question seemingly sounds absurd or offensive to the person asked, especially to adults?"

Sportacus wanted to bite his tongue a long time ago. Pixel was getting way too smart. Sure, he had thought of it as an odd question. Naturally, it'd possibly mean Pixel was concerned about someone leaving and making the adjustment. Sportacus supposed Pixel was trying to probe back to his previous argument of how pushy adults are with kid issues.

"I'm sorry, Pixel. I just figured you were wondering how to cope with the loss of someone leaving. You can always come and talk to me if you need help. You're a smart kid, you can adjust easily."

Pixel continued to stare at some random spot. _I know I can adjust. It's you who I think can't adjust._

-----------------------------------

Robbie stood at one of his many tables. He had gone outside to calm himself from his episode with Pixel and found a bunch of wildflowers. They fascinated him, causing him to bring a bunch home. Now, he stood arranging them all in a brilliant dark purple crystal vase. The large, bright blue flowers offset against the dark red ones perfectly.

He smiled as he took in the amazing mixture of different floral scents. It was heaven. It reminded him of the days Robbie was actually invited to go with to visit the large trees and woods with Sportacus and the kids. Stephanie and Trixie running about and picking wild flowers, Pixel sleeping on a low tree branch near a small stream, Stingy and Ziggy climbing trees and Sportacus having to get them down only to have them climb up another tree…Robbie had spent his time mostly sitting on the side of the hill watching the ducks on the water. He remembered when the girls snuck up on him, tackled him and yet still managed to tie flowers in his hair and clothing and Sportacus laughing as he tried to untangle the stems from his mess of tangled black strands.

Robbie stared into the deep purple glass as he remembered that day. It was maybe one of the better days he had gotten to actually talk with Sportacus man to man. Nothing special, just talk.

_"Robbie!"_

_The hair on the back of Robbie's neck bristled slightly, "Yes?"_

_Sportacus smiled down at him, "What you doin' by yourself over here?"_

_"It's peaceful on this hill. The grass is soft and perfectly green, the river's water is pretty, and it's full of neat things to look at."_

_Sportacus glanced at the river and chuckled, "There are a bunch of ducks sitting on the water, Robbie. That's it."_

_Robbie snorted, "So? Ducks are fun to watch."_

_Sportacus cringed. Robbie sounded slightly offended at Sportacus's little smirk about the ducks. He didn't want Robbie getting angry on the first fun day he attended with the kids. The grass slightly swayed in the calm breeze and Sportacus sat down next to Robbie, drawing in a deep breath._

_"You like ducks?"_

_Robbie shot his eyes to Sportacus, but didn't turn his head, "You like egging on a subject, don't you?"_

_Sportacus smiled at Robbie, but said nothing. Robbie scrunched his face before finally letting out a frustrated sigh and returning his sight on the water. The ducks were playing, diving and quacking happily in the water. Occasionally, more ducks would arrive or leave. _

_"There's something about nature, I don't know what, that always seems to enlighten the spirit, Robbie. Nothing can explain it and nothing can compare to its power. There's something in nature for all of us." Sportacus turned his head and grinned widely at Robbie, "Wanna know a secret?"_

_Robbie didn't say anything._

_"This was the forest I was born in. After I was born, my parents raised me to the point where I could take care of myself. Then they went back to their home forest. Neat, huh?"_

_Robbie still didn't say anything._

_"You know what that means? That means I'm an elf, just like you always call me! The blue elf! Ha! I bet you didn't know how right you were when you said it!"_

_Sportacus closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun. Robbie was the first person he told about his origins, and of course, the last. The kids didn't need to know about Sportacus's true ethnicity. It was awkward even thinking about telling the Mayor or any other adult. Sportacus felt cleansed now, like someone could finally appreciate Sportacus fully for who he was._

_"I raised ducks with my father when I was young."_

_Sportacus popped his eyes open._

_"Well, that was before we came to LazyTown. We owned a little farm out basically in the middle of no where. The ducks had a little shed to sleep in near a natural pond. It was peaceful. I loved to sit and watch them play, occasionally even hopping in the pond and playing with them."_

_Sportacus smiled._

Robbie wasn't sure how long he had told Sportacus about his ducks, but he knew he had stopped when it came to the part about moving to LazyTown. It seemed as if Sportacus was actually interested in what Robbie was talking about. Robbie didn't even realize that his vast knowledge of such a simple thing as a duck returned to him.

Robbie shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be resentful. This was just a new chapter in his boring book of life. Leaving LazyTown was going to be for the better. He fingered a red flower softly. The deep redness of each petal reminded him of blood and how it could trickle down ones arm so smoothly. A faint scent other than the flowers' tickled Robbie's nose, and the redness then reminded him of someone else…

The lone CD player in the room started to pour out the upbeat sounds of a disco-like calypso.

_Do you remember…The 21__st__ night of September?_

_Love was changing the minds of Pretenders while chasing the clouds away._

Robbie smiled widely and closed his eyes, "So, you finally decided the air ship could wait, huh?"

Svartacus's arms slipped around Robbie's waist and started moving him slowly to the beat, "Of course. My air ship could have waited a hundred years, but I do believe you wanted some time alone, am I right?"

Robbie purred, "Maybe. I did a little, but then I got a kinda cold without you around."

Svartacus propped his head on top of Robbie's, "I can fix that you know."

_Our hearts were ringing, in the key that our souls were singing,_

_As we danced in the night. Remember how the stars stole the night away?_

Robbie snickered, twirling himself around quickly. He snapped to a complete stop when he finally faced Svartacus and hooked a leg around Svartacus's waist in the style of a female salsa dancer. His eyebrows scrunched in a determined, flirtatious manner. Svartacus smirked widely, grabbing Robbie's leg.

_Ba de ya – Say do you remember_

_Ba de ya - Dancing in September_

_Ba de ya – never was a cloudy day_

"Oh…I know."

Svartacus moved Robbie away from the table, "Huh. Aren't you the frisky, little feline today, kitten?" He pulled away from Robbie only to twirl him back in, "You can't forget though…" When close to his body, the red elf dipped Robbie sharply back and pressed the tip of his nose to Robbie's and smirked, "I lead."

Robbie giggled, "If I led, we'd be toppled over furniture and breaking things."

"You just need practice. We'll work on that on our way home."

_My thoughts are with you,__ holding hands with your heart to see you,_

_Only blue talk and love. Remember how we knew love was here to stay?_

Svartacus pulled Robbie back up, and when both situated, they began to do the same fast paced dance Svartacus had tried to teach Robbie before. With each step, Robbie watched their feet. He was determined to get this right, and in his mind, he was putting his mental images with the ones before him together. Svartacus watched Robbie's face. _So eager…so determined. He almost has it right._ A few more steps was all it took for a wide smile of triumph to spread over the pale man's mouth.

"Svartacus…I think I got it!"

Svartacus twirled Robbie, "Yes. Yes you do, Robbie."

_Now D__ecember found the love that we shared in September.  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember the true love we share today?_

Robbie felt more than triumphant inside. He was damn well proud. He couldn't remember a single time where he had gotten something right and it not go to shits on him. The two dancers started dancing faster, and when at full speed, Robbie still didn't falter.

_Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in september  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

Svartacus pulled Robbie in tightly, pressing his body against Robbie's. Robbie smirked, pressing back, but harder. Robbie leaned over and licked Svartacus's cheek playfully. Svartacus's smile went wide. _Damn little thing._ Svartacus let his arms lay limp as his sides, swaying by themselves as the two pressed and danced against each other. Robbie had rested his hands on Svartacus's shoulders.

_Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in september  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

Svartacus started leaning and pressing towards Robbie, causing Robbie to slowly descend backwards. His hands gripped Svartacus's shoulders as they went farther down. Robbie knew what was going on. He knew what was going to happen.

"Hey, hey, hey now."

Svartacus kept pressing him down, "You are mighty frisky today."

Robbie laughed, "You know I got more packing to do! If we do that, I'll never get it done."

Svartacus grinned mischievously, "You were the one who was doing all the flirting, weren't you? Curious to see if I'd actually notice what you wanted, eh Kitten?"

Robbie laughed more, "Yeah, but you know curiosity killed the cat."

"True." The two fell to the floor softly. Svartacus leaned down and gave Robbie's earlobe a quick lick, "But satisfaction brought it back."  
_  
Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_De ya_

* * *

AN  
OH! See? What'd I tell ya at Warm Fuzzies? Eh? I told you this was almost ready for an update! SQUEE

Pixel, my favorite kid of the entire show, gets a bigger part than the last chapter...and I read...and reread...and reread some more...the part where he talks to Sportacus, and I finally shook my head and my brain literally screamed "IT MAKES SENSE! THEY'RE WAITING! POST IT!" I thought it did. But then it was one of those times you know what you want to say, ya just don't know exactly how to say it. If it confuses some, I apologize. And I am gonna say that Robbie's flashback wasn't supposed to be that long. XD But it ended up being so. Oh wells.

I love Earth, Wind and Fire's "September." If I could have a little machine hooked to my brain so that I could mentally create little movies on the computer for you all to see, I'd be doing the end scene of this chapter. And then...ONLY then...would you see the full extent of that scene's awesomeness. Lawl.

Lots of love! Reviews, please!


	11. Clarity

"Wow guys!"

Sportacus stood back, his hands over his eyes to shield the bright sun. They had been working nonstop all day from early morning to what seemed to be six in the evening, and thus the debris was all in neat piles in accordance to what everything was. The children were now sitting eating Sports candy, tired from their day's work.

Ziggy hopped up and down with his apple, "We did an awesome job!"

Stingy tapped his chest, "Thanks to all MY work."

The girls only rolled their eyes. Typical Stingy was all they could think, while Sportacus laughed. Stephanie and Trixie soon joined in the laughter, for it is contagious. The only one who wasn't heard from was Pixel. The young computer genius made no sound, just rolled back and forth on his feet. His nose wrinkled slightly with all the amusement of the accomplished work. So they had put the rubble into a bunch of piles. Big deal. Was the ship repaired? No. There was much work to be done and now that the simple task of cleaning it all up was done, now the real work needed to be done. The real work could only be done by a select few, a select few known as Sportacus and Pixel himself. Pixel nearly snarled. Not only was he the oldest child, but he was the only child to have the capacity to even remotely help in the next process of rebuilding. Many of his days and nights will be put into this project, taking away from many of his inventions.

Sportacus folded his arms over his chest and nodded, a triumphant smile over his lips.

"Good work, everyone! Now…Let's go get some sports candy!"

Stingy, Stephanie, Trixie and Ziggy cheered and ran off to the large apple tree in the park. Sportacus laughed as he watched them scurry away, his white teeth glistening in the sun. He soon noticed that there was one child missing and blinked in surprise. Turning his head down beside him, the elf assumed Pixel would still be standing next to him. There was no child. Just dirt. Sportacus blinked again, his arms dropping to his sides as he searched from side to side. His blue eyes caught a glimpse of something behind him and he turned around quickly.

"Hm? Pixel?"

Pixel was walking in the opposite direction as the other children had gone, hands in his pockets with a slight scowl on his face. Sportacus ran after him, slowing down as soon as he reached the boy.

"Pixel."

Pixel didn't respond. His face remained forward, his fists clenched slightly. Sportacus was confused. The boy was confusing, more so than before with all his technology talk. It almost disturbed him.

"What's wrong, Pixe-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Where you going then?"

"Home."

"Honestly, Pixel, you seem bothered by something. What's up?"

Pixel nearly snarled, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?"

"…Do not push me, Sportacus."

Sportacus almost lost all the wind within him right there and then. Pixel never talked like that. His voice was filled with deadly venom that would make most people back away for fear of being hurt. It was scary, extremely scary. The two had finally reached Pixel's front door and Pixel nearly ran to ditch Sportacus, but he didn't, for he knew that the elf would have caught him. As Pixel reached for the door, Sportacus did as well. Pixel looked up at him with irritated eyes.

"Pixel, this isn't healthy for you. What's going on?"

Pixel opened the door, stepped inside, and turned to face Sportacus, "Why don't you ask Robbie?"

Next thing Sportacus knew, the door was slammed in his face and Pixel was gone. The blue elf scratched his head. _Robbie?_ What Robbie had to do with all of this he had no idea. He lifted his eyes. The billboard wasn't too far away. Sportacus was about to find out.

--

Sportacus hopped out the pipe and into Robbie's lair. His deep blue eyes darted side to side, searching for the owner of this gloomy place. No figure presented himself nor did any random object come from any direction, aimed at the elf's head. Sportacus stood up straight and surveyed the room. It looked a lot cleaner than before, as in things were missing. _Something's not right._

Sportacus spotted a few boxes on a nearby work bench and walked to them for further investigation. Peering inside, he reached in and shuffled through things. Old nuts and bolts, hammers, machinery things. Nothing special. Sportacus turned and further looked throughout the room. Robbie's bookshelves were empty and the books that once sat on them now sat in a stack on one of Robbie's few dining tables. Sportacus walked over, shifting through the books for possible stray paper. He found none.

A box next to all the books, for some reason, caught his eye, and Sportacus glanced inside to see a bunch of different pictures and littler books inside. Grabbing a few of the pictures, he started looking through them. Some pictures depicted unidentifiable individuals, whom Sportacus assumed was Robbie's family. Most of the pictures were of Robbie…alone. There was the occasional picture of Robbie and the kids and even of Robbie and Sportacus. There was one interesting picture in the bunch. It was a close up of him and Robbie, cheek to cheek. Robbie had just bought his new camera and actually let Sportacus touch it. A little, faint smile etched its way on to the elf's face at the memory.

"_What'cha got there, Robbie?"_

"_My new camera."_

_Sportacus scooted closer to Robbie, "Ooo! Cool! Can I see?"_

_Robbie growled, "No!"_

"_Aw, why not?"_

_"Because it's expensive! And I don't need no blue, sports elf messing with it!"_

_Sportacus huffed, "But I'm always careful!"_

_Robbie ignored the comment, further reading his book on photography. It was a hobby he relatively had wanted to take up or at least try. The cost issue had been the only problem stopping Robbie before, but after a lot of saving, he finally was able to afford the nicest, decent camera out there that still wasn't outrageously expensive. A little sniffle caused Robbie to peak over the edge of his book. He rolled his eyes as Sportacus gave him the puppy dog eyes with a quivering lip. _

_"…Fine…"_

_Sportacus giggled and carefully grabbed the camera. It wasn't really big, but it was big enough. He was actually surprised at how light it was compared to how it looked. There weren't that many buttons on it either. It reminded him of those cameras photographers at sports events carried, only slightly smaller. Sportacus looked at the camera._

_"So…any film in it?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"No reason." _

_Robbie's ear twitched when he heard a click and the corner of his eye caught a flash, "…what was that?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Hey, Robbie."_

_"What?"_

_"Smile!"_

_Before Robbie knew it, Sportacus pulled Robbie to him and pressed their cheeks together, pushing the camera out in front of them and taking a picture. Robbie blinked from the flash's bright light, half irritated with the elf. Sportacus brought the camera back and looked at the screen. The picture came up and Sportacus frowned slightly._

_"Aw, Robbie! You weren't smiling!"_

_"I was half in shock, you sports jock."_

_The elf's shoulders sunk, "Oh."_

_Robbie looked at him, sighed, then smiled slightly, "Well, let's try it again now that I'm paying attention."_

_Sportacus looked at Robbie with shock, "You wanna take it again?"_

_"Sure, why not? We're friends, I guess. I think this is what friends do, take pictures with each other…"_

_Sportacus grinned widely, "You bet!"_

_Robbie leaned closer to Sportacus much as he was pulled into before for the first picture and Sportacus leaned back to Robbie, pressing his cheek against Robbie's and aiming the camera's lens at them. With a click and a flash, the picture was taken and the screen on the back revealed a picture of the two smiling companions._

That had been the first time Robbie ever really said that Sportacus was his friend. That's what made it such a good day. Sportacus sighed. He wished he could relive that day. They spent the whole day taking pictures and then took the camera to get some of the pictures developed. The blue elf giggled at the thought of some of those pictures. Some were pretty hilarious in Sportacus's eyes. What happened to those photos, Sportacus didn't know. He couldn't find many of them in the box. _Maybe they're in a different box…_But the blue elf couldn't draw his eyes away from the picture in his hands. Robbie and Sportacus…they looked so happy, almost like those pictures of a couple who had just gotten married. Sportacus cringed at the word marriage. He had often fantasized of him and Robbie going through some sort of marriage. His fantasies often went on to include Sportacus and Robbie growing old together in their own home.

Sportacus sighed. Only in his dreams. Why couldn't he, a super hero, tell the one person he's ever had feelings like this for actually tell him? Heroes are supposed to be strong, confront every challenge with courage and great stamina. And here he was, with the notion or even thought of doing it making him turn and run like a dog with its tail between its legs. His eyes grew sad and drifted away from the picture and back into the box. A confused, interested scowl spread over his brow when he noticed something else in the box. Slowly, he lowered his hand in and grabbed the object. _How odd…_It was a pair of red and black goggles, relatively similar to his own.

"Ahem."

Sportacus looked up with surprise and froze in his tracks. He knew who that grunt came from, and quite frankly, Sportacus was not ready or prepared to talk to him like he had been when he left Pixel. And at that very moment, Sportacus had forgotten the reason he had come down.

Robbie stood in the door across from Sportacus, holding a relatively decent sized box. A soft glare was being shot from the taller man to the blue elf and Robbie didn't move. Just glared. Sportacus couldn't move. Everything he had thought about maybe saying to the man, all gone. Goodbye. See ya later. Went out to lunch and never came back. Sportacus could feel his entire heart crumble from the piercing glare that shot from Robbie's cold eyes into Sportacus's blue eyes. After a moment of just staring, Sportacus finally started to blink again and dropped the picture and goggles back in the box.

"R-R-Robbie! Uh…How're you-"

"What do you want?"

Robbie started walking to the opening of his pipe that led outside. His eyes had left Sportacus, but continued the deadly glare into the walls. He didn't seem to acknowledge the sports elf's presence as he walked past him.

Sportacus moved slightly backwards and scratched the back of his head as Robbie moved past him, "H-how are you doing? The storm was bad last night and you know how your home sometimes floods. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Robbie put the box down next to the opening, "I'm fine. You can leave now."

"You sure? You seem rather-"

"Just go."

Sportacus's shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor. This wasn't easy, talking to someone as angry as Robbie was. Normally when Robbie was angry, he threw a fit like a little kid. Then Sportacus would swoop in and make things better or right. Then Robbie would pout and then get over it. But not this time. Robbie was truly angry now and Sportacus didn't know how to deal with this sort of anger. He couldn't just leave, no.

"Well, you leaving or not?"

Sportacus lifted his eyes to Robbie, who had now straightened to full height, looking at the elf. God, that glare again. It nearly tore Sportacus in half on its own. Sportacus never would have guessed from Robbie's normal self that he could be so powerful with just one look. Intimidation was not a word normally associated with this man. But now was not the time to be intimidated. Sportacus knew he had to get back with his wits and face the man.

Sportacus straightened up as well and shifted his feet slightly, "I need to talk to you."

"Uh huh. Yeah. You're good at that."

Venom coated sarcasm didn't help Sportacus either, "I know I haven't done much of that well, lately, but please…just…listen, kay?"

Robbie didn't reply, so Sportacus took it as a green flag to continue. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, looking for the right words. They had to come fast too. Robbie was known for not having patience.

"Look, what I said was wrong and I…didn't mean it to come out that way-"

"Bullshit, you smug elf."

Sportacus put his hands up and took a small step towards Robbie, "Please, don't judge me. Please. Please just let me say everything I need to say before you scold me again."

Robbie shook lightly with irritation. The anger that was building up inside him was starting to become unbearable. But the small rational side of him and his heart told him to hear Sportacus out before he passed judgment. Sportacus was his best friend after all…or soon to become ex-best friend. Either way, he needed to listen.

When Robbie's glare lessened slightly, Sportacus took it as a sign that he could continue. He took another small step to the man. Sportacus wanted to close the distance between them emotionally at the moment and figured that being physically distant wasn't going to help. Being closer together should help, but it would have to come slowly as not to startle the man. Painstakingly slow. Sportacus growled mentally. Time to bite the bullet.

"I was wrong to have said it. I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to baby you." Sportacus took another small step, "Expecting you to leave a note or something? I was a fool. I'm too used to being with children; I forget how to act when I'm with another man. That's not really an excuse though." Another step, "And you were depressed…seriously depressed…I know this is really petty of me, but I was scared that you were going to take some sort of drastic action to make things right in your eyes." His eyes nearly watered at the image of a rope or razor in his mind. "And when you disappeared for that long…I got even more scared, like it had happened."

Robbie let out a small growl that made Sportacus cringe. Of course, he half expected one to come. Sportacus took another small step forward. Only a few feet now stood between the two men. Robbie hadn't really noticed. He was too busy listening and staring into the deep blue eyes that belonged to Sportacus. The tall man could feel his own heart twisting around, partly in anger, mostly in hurt.

"But I want you to know that I'm not trying to make you the way I want you. I think you're great the way you are. I was thinking about what you said…and I can almost see where you're coming from. And I feel bad that you see of me and my hero business in such a way. It means that I didn't do a good job in proving otherwise, but I'm not saying you were right." Sportacus took another small step, "You can't assume that's how heroes are. And I'm pretty sure you don't. Anger makes us all say things that are very different to what we believe."

Immediately, Sportacus thought of those three words Robbie muttered at the end of that night, and his eyes darted down momentarily before looking back at the tall man. _I hate you. _Sportacus was standing in front of Robbie, looking up at him. His eyes were welling with tears that threatened to flow. Robbie's face had, in turn, begun to soften even more and his glare was fading to a stare with sad, tired eyes. The eyes looking down on Sportacus nearly made his heart burst, and Sportacus had to regain his composure. His eyes grew sad as well and his brow burrowed.

"I'm sorry."

Robbie flinched.

"I'm sorry about how this town has treated you. I'm sorry about how your name has been tainted and I was unable to fix it." Sportacus found it difficult to fit his emotions anymore. "I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't fix _everything."_ Sportacus couldn't contain himself anymore and he wrapped his strong, trembling arms around Robbie and buried his face in his shirt, starting to openly sob. "I….I-I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean a single word of it. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sor-"

The last of Sportacus's sentence was lost in a sob and it wasn't continued. Sportacus clung to Robbie, hoping to god he wouldn't push him away and yell at him. But Robbie was far from doing anything of the sort. He was already openly crying, and slowly, his arms wrapped around Sportacus's shoulders. Robbie's mind was swimming, processing everything the elf had just said. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low whisper from his shirt.

"I wasn't lying when I said I cared."

Something in Robbie's chest choked him from making any response.

"I really do care, more than you think. Please…forgive me. I care. I want to be your best friend…Everything and anything you want of me. I'll be there when you need me. Anything."

It was half a lie. Sportacus wanted to be more than Robbie's best friend, but he couldn't let that slip. Not right at that moment, no. That needed to wait. By now, Sportacus had run out of tears to spill. He just stared at the floor, still clinging to Robbie.

"You silly sports elf."

Sportacus looked up, curious.

Robbie looked down with a tired, tear filled smile, "You're already my best friend."

Sportacus took a minute to calculate what Robbie had just said and once it was finally computed, he smiled greatly with hope. Robbie's smile faded a bit and he looked down at the floor.

"I'm…I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that about you either…I don't hate you."

Sportacus giggled quietly, "I know you don't."

Sportacus reluctantly backed away from Robbie, breaking their embrace. He felt physically cold now, but that didn't distract him from the new feeling washed over both him and Robbie. That sudden feeling of awkwardness. Robbie's eyes had dropped back down to the floor. He had a sudden fuzzy feeling that he liked. It was something similar to what Svartacus made him feel. Inside Robbie's mind, he was confused, but he didn't think anything of it really. He loved Svartacus, not Sportacus. _Must be a best friend thing. _Sportacus was looking around, looking for some sort of conversation starter.

The blue elf scratched the back of his head and giggled softly again, "So…What's with all the boxes?"

Robbie looked up lazily, "Hm?"

"Well, there's so much stuff in boxes. Are you doing some cleaning or something?"

Something in Robbie wrenched his stomach and heart again. _Oh shit…_He didn't want to tell Sportacus he was leaving. No, not now…not after the emotional break down the both had. Neither one of them could really stand another one at the moment.

"Yeah, something like that."

Sportacus perked up a bit, "I can help, if you'd like!"

Robbie smiled, "No. That's not necessary."

Sportacus's eyes traveled back to the box he had been looking in, "…Hey! Do you happen to remember where those old picture albums are?"

"…The what?"

Sportacus huffed, "Remember? All those pictures we took together back in those days when your camera actually _worked_?"

Robbie's brightened as he remembered, "Oh…Ha, yeah."

"You know where those albums are?"

"Yeah."

"We should look at them! You know…" Sportacus shifted slightly, "For old times sake."

Robbie studied Sportacus for a moment before smiling widely again and nodding, "Yeah…let's."

--

Svartacus sat as he looked out his window of his main control room, swirling his red wine in his glass slowly. The aroma of the liquid radiated to his nostrils. It wasn't helping like it usually did. The red elf felt anxious with a tint of annoyance. He really hadn't heard from Robbie in a while, but that's not what was getting him. His kitten would be fine without him for a few moments. No, this was anxiousness that was associated with paranoia, and this paranoia was inexplicable at the moment. Svartacus growled. He wasn't weak like this….he wasn't like his brother.

"Cortana!"

Even as a computer artificial intelligence, Cortana cringed at the bite of her master's voice. Her holographic image appeared on its pedestal and bowed for him. Svartacus didn't look at her, only his mustache twitched slightly at her presence.

"Yes, sir."

"I grow anxious."

"I know, sir. Your health readings have grown over the last few hours. It means your elfin powers are kicking in."

Svartacus snarled, "I know that. But what they mean is what I want to know."

Cortana shrugged, "A sudden change in control of something may trigger such elfin senses. Sportacus may have done something that may possibly pose as a threat to your power."

Svartacus swirled his wine even slower now, "Hm. The pathetic creature…."

"Sir?"

"Little brother always got what he wanted. The blessings, powers, friends….attention and recognition that belonged to me. But not this time, no." A smirk spread across Svartacus's face, "No, this time…This time, Cortana…This time I take what he wants most. I feel it, I feel his need grow every single minute for it. This…this will be the first time he doesn't get it." His voice went to a whisper, "And I will relish in his suffering."

Cortana blinked in slight surprise at her master's notion and implication. Something didn't feel right and her concern for Svartacus grew. Ever since the discovery of Robbie and Sportacus's obsession over…There was a brief moment of silence. Cortana remained staring at Svartacus's back and Svartacus's smirk had not yet faded.

"You have served me well, Cortana."

"Sir."

"You have been my only companion in my brief, unjust life and have stuck with me through it all. I am glad that you are here with me. I do not say it as much as I should, but I am. There is no loyalty that matches yours to me. I am honored that you will be with me at my greatest moment of triumph when I destroy little brother once and for all. Relish the taste, bask in the glory…for you will have known that justice has finally been done."

Cortana stared at her master's back with her sad, concerned eyes, unnoticed by Svartacus. She bowed once again.

"Sir…yes, sir…"

Svartacus smirked wider, his teeth glistening in the light. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he sipped his wine once again, thinking. It was almost time to check in on his little kitten again.

* * *

AN  
I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

-deep breath- I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...Insert twelve million "I'm Sorry" statements and I hope you have forgiven me! This is so late, I'm actually feeling guilty about it. College life demanded too much of me and I had been working on this back and forth really. My mind...it just couldn't function creatively. I found myself staring at the damn screen and saying "type yer damn self..." I had maybe typed a page and a half of this chapter over the course of the school year. Just tonight I sat down and typed nearly the whole damn thing. Pretty proud of it, actually, but I still feel bad about the lack of updates...Venom and Fuzzies have suffered equally as much, but Fuzzies I actually have a good jump on Chapter 3, so that should be up soon. Venom still poses trouble for me, but I promise, it will come as well. Now that I've got school off me and Smile-san will hopefully probing and prodding me to update more and all of your loyal watching and reviewing, I cant get better on track.

Now, I can get to the chapter! Pixel, yes...he's an angry little tyke. And really, I can see him being a force to reckon with if pushed too far. Partly, I connect with Pixel at this point in the story. Like in the last chapters, he gets annoyed when he always has to give explanations for questions or why things need to be explained. Or when you get so irritated, you wanna shut yourself off from the world and just rely on yourself...and I would be one that would say something like "Why don't you ask soAndso."

The whole picture deal I thought was kinda cute, since that was the whole rage during school. It's like "Zomg! We're friends! Take a piccy! -click-" And since I'm sure Robbie hadn't planned on taking pictures of Sportacus and him together, it seemed appropriate that Sportacus come up with a remedy for that. Take the picture himself. I had always picturesd (lol, pictured) Robbie being a photographer, for some reason.

The Sportacus and Robbie scene was rather...tough. Sportacus apologizes for other things, but forgets what he was there to find out: Why Pixel was so angry. You get caught up in emotions with some one you love dearly and you forget about things. I know how it is. Poor guy. Then Robbie avoiding, really, the question of what he was doing with all the packing just seems natural. Not being angry with the reason you're leaving home anymore just causes more problems now doesn't it? -cackle- Oh god, I'm sorry Robbie. I love you! Really I do!

Ah, Svartacus. Feeling your little game taking a little turn, are we? I don't wanna give too much on that little snip it...Just because it might ruin things for you all...

Read, enjoy...Apologies once again. And thanks to all my faithful readers and my new watchers! If you guys hadn't been probing me so much, I wouldn't realize the full extent of how much you enjoy this story. I really appreciate it!  
Lots of love!

Kami-chan


	12. Guidance

"Pixel?"

Stephanie knocked lightly on Pixel's bedroom door. None of the others had noticed Pixel hadn't come with them to the apple tree, and when Stephanie asked what he had wanted, she had gotten no answer. Normally, Pixel wasn't loud anyways, probably the quietest of the kids. But when Pixel doesn't even tell Stephanie he isn't coming with to get some sports candy in celebration of a job well done, that was highly unusual. Pixel's not that quiet.

"PIXEL?"

When she didn't get an answer, she slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Her eyes scanned the child genius's room, soon spotting him at his computer, head resting on his hand and slumping over the key board. Lazily, Pixel clicked the mouse. Stephanie looked quickly at the screen. Pixel was playing solitaire. That only meant one thing: Pixel was angry or upset. He never really liked games like solitaire or those slow games that don't require much button pushing or skill. Computer card games meant the mind couldn't concentrate on the game. The mind was allowed to swim and ponder things. Pixel had once told Stephanie he played the computer card games only when he needed to think or sort his thoughts. And Pixel only thought about negative things when he played these games.

Stephanie took a little step into Pixel's room, "Pixel?"

He didn't look at her, "Hrm."

"What'cha doing?"

Click. "Playing cards."

Stephanie shifted, "You should have told me you weren't coming with."

"Uh huh…"

Stephanie sighed. He was being very unresponsive and was doing it on purpose, another clear sign of Pixel agitated. Stephanie walked up behind him cautiously, resting her hands softly on his shoulders and gripping them lightly, shaking them.

"Hey, you okay?"

Pixel sighed, "Eeeeyup."

"Pixel, don't give me that. I know better."

He nearly growled. _She sounds more and more like Sportacus every day._

She shook him again, only harder, "Come on, Pixel. You and I are really close friends! You can talk about anything to me if you-"

"Why?"

Stephanie blinked, "Huh?"

Pixel shifted in his chair, actually turning around to face her. His right arm now rested on the desk, his other on the back of his chair. She reminded him all too much of Sportacus, and Sportacus was someone he was having conflicted thoughts on at the moment.

"It's not gonna make a difference whether I tell you or not. It'd save us both a bunch of trouble if I don't talk."

"But it's not healthy to keep in all your anger and problems like this!"

_Yes, Sporta Jr. _"Hm."

"And besides! Who says telling me won't make a difference? Whatever is wrong, it can be fixed! Remember? There's always a way!"

_Good God…_

"So what do you say, Pixel? Sports candy for your thoughts?"

Pixel turned back to his computer, "No."

Stephanie sighed heavily, "Pixel…"

Pixel wanted to growl, but he bit it back as much as possible, "I said no, Stephanie."

Stephanie shook her head. She hated the rare times when Pixel was difficult like this. Folding her arms around her chest, she sighed loudly in a frustrated manner. Maybe if she sounded angry, he'd whip around, feel bad and cave in. When it became evident that this was not going to be the case, she decided to try again.

"Pixel."

"Hm?"

"You…you can't just keep this all in, you know!"

"Sure I can. Builds character."

She stomped her foot, "PIXEL! No! This isn't good! Don't just shut everyone out like this! This isn't just in concern for you, but EVERYONE! We all love you and you know it, but you can't expect us to sit and watch you…GAH. You can't DO that to us, Pixel! You just can't!"

Pixel didn't respond. Just kept clicking.

"Please…Don't shut me out, Pixel…" Stephanie moved closer to spilling the tears that filled her eyes.

Pixel's eyes remained glued to the screen, his voice regaining its venom, "Stephanie…"

Stephanie flinched at the growl that formed into her name. It sounded worse than it was, but it didn't matter. She was already hurt that Pixel didn't seem to trust her enough to confide in her, and him growling at her in such a way didn't help at all. When she didn't say anything back to him, Pixel took it as he could continue.

"Listen…I will be FINE. Not telling you…it's nothing personal. But the last thing I want to do is make my problems yours."

He turned around in his chair and finally looked at her. Her eyes stared at him, the tears flowing freely. Mentally, Pixel cursed slightly. He didn't mean to have made her cry, but he didn't know any other way to get how serious he was known. Though he made sure to keep firm, Pixel softened his voice.

"This is something I need to figure out on my own. I'll be fine."

Stephanie sniffled a bit. It still hurt, no matter how reaffirming he was trying to make himself sound. Seeing that the little pink gal wasn't buying it, Pixel sighed. He was slightly amused by the little, pouting look she was giving him. Standing up and opening his arms, he motioned with his fingers.

"Come on, come'ere"

There was a brief moment where neither moved. Pixel knew Stephanie was slowly giving in by how hard it was for her to not cry and keep her bottom lip from trembling. Soon Stephanie huffed once and dove into the arms of Pixel, gripping his shoulders tightly. Pixel wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. He could feel her tears soak his shirt, gradually turning into a large wet spot on his right shoulder.

"Sh. Easy, now."

"P-Pixel…"

He sighed, "What?"

"You…Y-You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Pixel was silent for a moment. He wasn't gonna lie. There were many troubling things that were darting back and forth between the walls of his brain like a tennis match that went on for hours. A lot of these troubling things, in return, made him rather angry…so angry he could lash out at the world. Was he going to be okay? At this point, Pixel wasn't sure. He gave her a light squeeze.

"I'll be fine."

--

"Che."

Svartacus turned the bottle in his hand over and placed it back on the shelf. He walked slowly through the aisle, his eyes grazing over the large selection of bottles on the shelves. His Elfin people loved fine wine, but not to the extent as other flavors. In his old forest, the most commonly loved drink was mead, and it was hard to fathom by any elf as to why another elf would not take to such a treasure.

Even so, there was always a small group of elves who took more pleasure in the wine of fruits and had no part in the consumption of the mead. Svartacus was part of the minority. Though he did take the occasional drop of honey to his tongue to give him that good feeling, Svartacus much preferred the divine taste of the vine. Wine was not as thick as the mead he had remembered, and the vast assortments of aromas wine possessed further swayed the red elf's tastes. Exotic wines completed him, and completed is something everyone loves to feel.

Svartacus stopped again to grab another bottle of red wine, glancing over its label and analyzing the color. It didn't matter where he would go; Svartacus always found himself taking a little relaxation time to himself by investigating the local liquor store. It wasn't often when he looked at other liquor besides wine. He had at some time acquired a tolerant taste for vodka and could enjoy a fruit flavored shot from time to time. Beer is something he despised. There was never a time where a liquor store didn't find all its beer cans and bottles exploded and spilled everywhere after Svartacus had just left. It was a disgrace to the world of drinking pleasures. Any place that sold it should be destroyed in the name of anything pleasurably good to the tongue.

Placing the bottle back, Svartacus grabbed another. He didn't really plan on buying any, but he did take pleasure in seeing all the different varieties. For the most part, the red elf was the sole customer in that liquor store at the moment, granted there were always the few 'come and gos' and people who glanced at everything and then left. The red wines were near the back of the small store, which he was, in part, happy about. Svartacus was not in the mood for attention, and with his exotic look and pointy ears, he knew he would have gotten some if he was near the front.

Svartacus turned the bottle in his hands, "Hm. Interesting. Quite the work of art, aren't you?"

Carefully, Svartacus placed the bottle back on the shelf. His eyes admired the bottle of wine, allowing himself to mentally imagine how good it would taste and smell. He hardly flinched when the crystal on his belt began to glow. Slowly, Svartacus's eyes went down to his blinking red crystal. Just lately had Svartacus remembered why he had put his crystal away for such a long time. It always went off when there was something just plain wrong. Svartacus sighed slightly. Someone was in trouble…and it wasn't Robbie.

But when he realized just who it was in need of help, a small, mischievous smirk spread across his face, and Svartacus strode through the liquor store and out the door.

--

After Stephanie had reluctantly left him not too long after her meltdown, Pixel decided that some fresh air might do him some good. It always seemed to help stimulate his mind into further thought processes after analysis at his computer. And at this point, Pixel wanted all the analysis of his thoughts and anger as he could get.

It wasn't spoken much of, but there was a pond surrounded by the occasional tree in one of the many parks in LazyTown. Many people didn't go to this park because it was on the outskirts of LazyTown and parents feared their children would get into too many accidents with the pond. It wasn't a real large pond, but it still was a good sized body of water. A typical wall-like fence surrounded the park like any other park, and the pond was located near the inside fence closest to the heart of LazyTown.

Pixel liked to go there, just for relaxation purposes. There was something about the soundness of the water and nature he loved almost as much as he loved his technology. Standing on the edge of the pond, he took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped in a relaxed fashion as he exhaled it. The atmosphere was cool here. Pixel liked it. It was refreshing. Sitting down next to the water's edge, Pixel took in all the sounds of the water and nature around him, his knees brought up and arms resting on top of them. His mind, however, was still clouded by the anger and depression he had been fighting for the last day or so. When Pixel thought, he thought deep. It sometimes scared the boy how deep he'd think.

Adults. Adults seemed to be so out of whack these days. Barking out what they should and shouldn't do, then not do it themselves. Who, really, did kids in LazyTown have to look up to? The Mayor was Ms. Busybody's, to be blunt, bitch, running whatever errand she wanted him to because she was just too lazy to do it. Robbie Rotten lived an unhealthy lifestyle of eating too many sweets and not getting any exercise with too much rest, but he did prove a good point of how to stick to your ultimate goals. Sportacus was good for the healthy part of life, but in all retrospect, he was totally naïve when it came to how the world worked. But then again, people weren't meant to be perfect. That didn't matter to Pixel. Adults still had to demonstrate a general basic role in society in every aspect. What was a kid to do? Roll all the adults around him into one person? Most kids his age weren't capable of taking qualities of different people and roll them into one ultimate role model.

But what bugged Pixel more was how adults could act more like children than the children themselves. Robbie never really liked to tell the truth and when confronted or offered help, he never took it, because apparently, he didn't need anyone to prove his age. Sportacus believed EVERYONE was good and things were like this fairytale, and when proved otherwise, he whimpers, cries, and acts in total shock, running away with his tail between his legs. And Pixel didn't even want to start on the Mayor or Ms. Busybody. It hurt his brain just to even consider it. So why was it seeming like Pixel had to figure out things about life by himself? Was it because he was possibly more grown up than the grown ups themselves? Pixel stared at the crystal blue water. _Apparently so…_

"Water doesn't speak to you, no matter how hard you stare at it."

Pixel slowly turned his head behind him to view his unwanted guest. Svartacus was on the other side of the barrier to the park, leaning against the wall. A soft smile spread his lips. He had been watching the boy for a bit now and finally decided that it was time to tap him out of his trance, sensing the boy was stirring in more and more anger.

Pixel turned his face back to the water, "Hello, Red."

"Hm. You seem troubled, my boy."

"And what would make you think that?"

Svartacus shrugged, "Oh, just sensing how conflicting your emotions are, bouncing back and forth through your brain. It doesn't take brains to feel that sort of emotion."

Pixel snorted, "Yeah, well…you'd be right. I'm not really happy right now, but I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"Nonsense, boy. I do not fear hearing out someone's problems and certainly am not troubled with such things."

Pixel was silent. He wasn't sure. Pixel didn't really confide in anyone, not even Stephanie, but the temptation of talking to Red was strong, possibly because he wasn't from LazyTown. He was a neutral party…and really, he seemed pretty wise. But still…Svartacus's mustache twitched. _The boy's walls are up. They might take some work to get through._

"Pixel."

"Hm."

"If you are scared I will tell someone or find you silly, don't be. I take things like this seriously."

"Why does it seem like every single adult in this world needs to grow up?"

Svartacus blinked. He hadn't really expected getting the boy to talk to be so easy. Really, it was interesting and Svartacus made strong note of it.

"I mean…It's like they _think_ they know how things are, but they DON'T. And when they find out they were wrong, they either cower in a little ball of self-pity or they get all huffy and make some claim that everyone makes mistakes, blah, blah, blah. It's…stupid."

Svartacus tried tapping into Pixel's mind. There was more to this that was much deeper than Pixel was starting to let on and he wanted to know what.

"And I know I'm generalizing, but every single adult in LazyTown almost needs to be hit with the reality brick! You ask them a scenario question and they assume there's ALWAYS a reason. They underestimate how kids can understand things or can help adults, because they're SCARED of being helped by someone who's supposed to be SO inferior to them at the time being."

Pixel grabbed a rock next to him, hopping up onto his feet, "They think…that we're naïve." Pixel threw the rock at the water, hoping it'd skip. Instead, it sunk into the water, causing him to sigh in an irritated manner. "They think we can't do anything but learn…It's just…frustrating."

When it became evident that Pixel's walls were incapable of being tapped, Svartacus hopped over the wall and walked over to Pixel. Stepping to Pixel's right, Svartacus leaned down and grabbed a rock.

"Well, my child genius, they're scared." He tossed the rock up and down in his hand, "They fear learning from a child because that means they failed as an adult to teach you instead."

"So, who do we really have to look up to?"

Svartacus stopped tossing the stone in his hand, thinking on this for a minute. After a moment, Svartacus brought his arm back to throw the stone, "Whoever you find fit." With that, he threw the stone across the water. It skipped like a true skipping stone and Pixel watched it until it finally fell into the water.

"Red?"

"Hm?"

"Who…who did you look up to?"

Svartacus was silent for a moment. To tell the truth, he had no role model for him when he was a child. More or less, he relied on himself to decide what was right or acceptable. Sure as hell, it was not his father who taught Svartacus his values.

"Who did I look up to?"

Pixel sat down in the grass again, "Yeah…"

Svartacus looked at the boy carefully. Once he had decided there was no trickery behind the question, he sat down next to Pixel, "Well…Myself."

Pixel looked at him from the corner of his eye curiously, "Yourself?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

At that moment, Svartacus realized why he rather liked Pixel: he seemed to be exactly like how he was at that age. No role models, no one to guide him through life, because those who were supposed to guide him needed guidance themselves.

"Because adults back when I was your age were just as stupid as adults are today. Ignorance."

Pixel sighed, "What does a kid do to make them realize that they're wrong…that there needs to be a change?"

An idea came to Svartacus at the moment the question was finished being asked, and a flicker of mischievousness flashed in his eyes. He smirked, staring at the still water…for the mind of a child is ever so fragile and easily manipulated.

"You rebel."

Pixel looked at him questionably, "Rebel?"

"Rebel. Rebel in the worst ways possible. You don't listen to what they say. Break their rules…Hurt them constantly. Hurt them horribly…Make them feel the pain that you've felt from their lack of authority. Make. Them. SUFFER."

Pixel stayed silent.

"These adults…these stupid people not WORTHY of a title that deems them guiders through life…they take you all _for granted_. Is that what you want? To be undermined even more? It's not _right._ They need to learn, don't they, Pixel?"

Pixel looked back at the water and after a moment, he nodded, "Well, yeah, but…"

Svartacus leaned in closer to him, "And what better way to learn than to give them a reminder of the consequences of their actions?" He got up on his feet, standing tall. Leaning down, Svartacus ruffled Pixel's orange hair lightly, "So you just think about that. You're the child genius of LazyTown. I'm sure you'll figure out exactly what you are to do. But if you need me, seek me."

Pixel kept staring at the water and nodded slowly, "Yeah…Thanks, Red…"

"My pleasure."

Svartacus turned, walking back to the wall. Once he reached it, he hopped over it, smiling to himself for what he hoped he had just accomplished. If all went well, no harm would come to the boy…but harm would come to little brother…oh the pain that would come. It made Svartacus shiver in anticipation just thinking about it. With his mind swimming with so many thoughts, Svartacus decided he'd visit Robbie later. His craving at the moment now was that delicious, interesting wine he had found at the liquor store and to destroy whatever inferior liquors that still remained there.

Pixel remained staring at the blue water, trying to compute what had just been told to him. He knew what Red meant when he said 'rebel.' But Pixel just wasn't sure if that was the right answer. Sure, it was an option, but was it a good one? People often do learn when there is disorder. Instead of hot and angered with the inclusion of confusion and contemplation, Pixel was now slightly steamed, but more contemplative and easily lost in deeper thought that would be hard to pull him out of. A soft tap on the water by a dragon fly caused a ripple affect, the circles getting bigger and bigger from their once small stature, much to resemblance of the child genius's problems.

--

"Oh stop it."

"I mean it."

"No, you don't."

Sportacus huffed, "I sure do!"

Robbie waved his hand in the air in a disbelieving manner, "You're pulling my leg. There's no way."

"I'm totally serious! Look at the picture again!"

"Don't have to. I know for a fact I don't look good in that picture…or ANY picture for that matter."

Sportacus snatched the album from Robbie's lap and held it closer, looking at one of the pictures. It was a picture of Robbie in some modeling pose when he and Sportacus had been messing around.

_"Oh good god."_

_"What?"_

_Robbie pointed at the t.v. in the house they were walking past, "It's another friggen' modeling reality show."_

_Sportacus sighed, "Another?"_

_Really, Sportacus didn't watch television much anyways, but Robbie had explained to Sportacus the concept of these reality series after Sportacus had watched part of an episode of a modeling reality show with Trixie and Stephanie. They had mentioned competitions were done in the show. Now naturally, Sportacus's brain made the simple equation that competitionssports. Much to his disgust and disappointment, this wasn't the case. _

_Robbie wrinkled his nose, "This stupid reality shows…polluting our good t.v. with garbage." Robbie walked a few feet forward to the light post and all of the sudden clung to it dramatically, posing and talking in a phony, girly voice, "Oh! I hope this picture is the best one! Oh! I don't know whatever I shall do if I don't win this competition! GLITTER GLITTER!"_

_Sportacus chuckled, and then remembered he had Robbie's camera in his bag strung to his back. Quickly he took the camera out, running to Robbie and immediately starting to snap pictures as Robbie posed in many different ways, all dramatic. _

"_That's it, Robbie! FEEL THE EMOTION!"_

"_Look, I'm Lust! The seven deadly sins!"_

_Snap, snap, snap. "Give me sexy, Robbie! More, more! More pouty lips! Oh, oh! INTENSE!"_

_Robbie hopped down from the post and ran to the bench, posing with his hand next to his face, "Look, look!" His voice went to a hush as he put on the sexiest face he could keep without laughing, "I'm a hand model."_

_Sportacus followed with the camera, "Yes, yes! Robbie! Make love to the camera! Good! Good! Gorgeous!"_

"_Oh, Mr. DeMille! I'm ready for my close up now!"_

The picture was one of those hand modeling shots. Sportacus giggled as he remembered that memory. It seemed so long ago. Carefully, Sportacus took the picture out.

"You can't sit there and tell me you look _bad_."

"Well, I don't look _good."_

Sportacus pouted out his lip, "I thought you looked…" Before he fumbled out a provocative word, he recovered, "…cute."

Sportacus didn't see it, but Robbie blushed slightly. "Oh…really?"

"Uh huh."

"You…you're not serious."

A smile worked onto Sportacus's lips, "I wouldn't lie about something like that. You're not ugly like you think you are."

Robbie blushed even more. Though Svartacus had told him many times that he was good looking, he still wasn't used to it. Beauty wasn't a word he normal associated with himself. And now Sportacus was implying it, which made Robbie wonder. Maybe he was wrong about himself.

Robbie fidgeted, "Thanks…I guess."

Sportacus glanced over at Robbie and noticed the redness in his face as he fidgeted. Robbie's eyes were staring at the floor, which reminded Sportacus of a girl whose crush just told her he thought she was the greatest thing in the world and she was desperately trying to find something to say. Sirens went off in Sportacus's head that made him want to giggle with glee. Robbie's body language was implying things to Sportacus whether Robbie realized it or not. Its posture meant that Robbie was embarrassed or possibly even flattered, which to Sportacus meant Robbie was fumbling for something just as flattering to say back, which in turn meant one sole thing to Sportacus:

Robbie was interested.

Sportacus inched closer to Robbie, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it lightly with his thumb. Robbie's body slightly tensed under its grip and Robbie blushed even more. He didn't understand it. Robbie loved Svartacus…not Sportacus! He and Sportacus were friends, nothing more. But Robbie knew the feeling in his stomach wasn't that of good buddy-buddy. It was attraction and Robbie grew even more confused. There was no way he could have both elves, and there was no telling if Sportacus thought the same way. And Robbie was damned if he were to risk losing his best friend for some silly emotion.

Before Robbie knew it, Sportacus had inched his way over to Robbie as close as he could get. By now, his arms had come up and loosely wrapped themselves around Robbie's shoulders with Sportacus resting his chin on Robbie's left shoulder, grinning. Alarms went off in Robbie's head and told him to get the blue elf away, get some physical distance. Robbie tried to wiggle free.

"Um…You're in my bubble…"

Sportacus just grinned more, "Oh, I know."

"Could you…could you move?"

"Nope."

Robbie tensed up again, "Why not?"

"Because."

Robbie snorted, "That's no reason."

Sportacus chuckled, "I like looking at you."

Robbie gulped when he thought he heard a purr rumble in the elf's throat.

"Besides…I should probably go make sure there's no trouble going on in LazyTown."

"And you invading my personal space has to do with that how?"

Sportacus almost let himself blush, "I just wanna say 'bye' properly."

Before Robbie could respond with a snappy comeback, Sportacus leaned up and gave Robbie a long kiss on the cheek, causing a surprised gasp to escape his lips. Robbie thought his heart had stopped and burst before he'd melt into a pile of frosting.

--

Svartacus looked up from his control panel of his ship as something inside him stirred. A strange chill when down his spine and his ears twitched as if a feather was being constantly drug across them, tickling. His entire body went stiff as he stared out the window.

Cortana looked at him curiously from the screen, "Something wrong, sir?"

"Keep working on the ship until I get back."

Svartacus quickly turned and walked in the direction to his transport jet bunker before he could get an answer. Svartacus's crystal hadn't gone off, but his elfin senses were going berserk. Warnings rang in his ears and Svartacus had to suppress a small shred of panic. All these phenomenons were informing him of something that needed to be fixed and needed his attention right away.

His plan had a sudden back pedal, and this was an issue that needed to be investigated to ensure the success of revenge.

* * *

AN

Hello, my friends! There's a little bit extra in this chapter, so enjoy. Fuzzies and Venom are next to update. Then I'll work simultaneously on Hunt (I did make progress on this like I said I would on DA this week) and the next chapter of Creme.

So, I kinda wanted to base a chunk of this chapter on Pixel, because really...he needed a little more attention. He reacts much to conflict of a personal matter much like I do: Keep it in and deal with it yourself because talking about it won't make it better. So then he finds ways to keep his mind isolated so that he can think through them himself. People hate it when I do it, especially my one friend. I went out for walks during school so that I could think, and he'd call looking for me. "What'cha doin?" "Out walking." "...why?" "So I can think." "...I don't like it when you think..." Oh Kevin.

The whole wine and honey deal with elves and Svartacus was a fun way just to have Svartacus in town and explore a few things. The whole idea for honey originated from Krys's epic fic PBBS. But then I actually got curious and googled elves to find a website that confirmed the idea of elves drinking honey, more or less Fermented Honey or also known as Mead. But for me, I thought honey or mead would taste too sweet for him, and being Sportacus's brother, would much rather have something that originated from fruit or had more of a fruit taste. Svartacus's disgust for beer is not a statement against it. It's just his character. He thinks he's too good for such alcohol and finds it inferior to wine and even mead. And yes. Svartacus's crystal DOES go off for other people other than Robbie. He only took it out of retirement because of Robbie, but that does not limit him to just when Robbie is in trouble. The crystal does in fact go off when someone's in emotional distress. And being that Svartacus's crystal is stronger than Sportacus's, his would go off instead of Sportacus's (Sportacus is too side tracked at the moment anyways).

/cracks knuckles/ Pixel's problems actually made my brain hurt...might be his revenge for putting him through so much shit, eh? Pixel was looking for some adult to maybe put him in some direction, and to Pixel, Svartacus (or to him, Red) seems to be the only one capable of doing such, which was exactly what Svartacus was hoping for. Svartacus tries to read Pixel's mind just like he had Robbie's, but Pixel's got too strong of emotional walls that could keep out the strongest of people. Svartacus sees his opportunity to make revenge even sweeter by turning one of Sportacus's followers against him and really, he doesn't think he's harming Pixel (remember, Svartacus doesn't want to hurt anyone other than Sportacus), he's only giving him strong advice, and because he knows Pixel won't go to anyone else for advice, he knows Pixel will do it.

And a little happy, almost fluffy scene to bring up the mood a bit! No, no, no. I don't hate these reality TV shows (Indifferent, really). I'm just tired of it popping up everywhere (Good god, MTV, what have you turned into? O). That and that's all that was watched at college in a girls dorm. America's next top model, Tila Tequila, I love New York, American Idol, etc. etc. They were watched everyday...all the time...Made. Me. Want. To. Kill. Myself. And what better way to say good bye than a good ol' kiss on the cheek, eh?

Lots of Love!  
Kami-chan


	13. Truth

Svartacus ran swiftly through the back alleys of LazyTown, barely a red streak to the eyes of anyone who actually saw him. Occasionally, he'd almost hit a garbage can or have to jump over a car when crossing a street. But his own personal safety was not his priority at the moment.

His mind was swimming and thrashing, going in circles like a continuous pendulum. It was like someone had released a can of Marti Graw inside his head, a constant ruckus and party that made it difficult for Svartacus to concentrate or clear his thoughts. There was one thing he new for sure as he ran. What made him so panicky right now was something bad…something to do with his plans…

Something to do with Robbie.

As the sun started to creep down ever so slowly, anxiousness stirred in the pit of the red elf's stomach. Svartacus hopped a fence, hardly a sound made as his feet touched the ground. Old memories and emotions had begun to reroot themselves in his mind. Loneliness started to creep through his veins in full force again, and Svartacus physically growled at himself to keep it from going to his head. Quickly he dashed through town. The billboard was getting nearer as he got close to the sports park with the large apple tree. A strange, unintelligible scent creeped into his nose as he ran, causing Svartacus to stop. He lifted his nose to the air, sniffing and inhaling deeply. The scent became more recognizable all the time and a pang of jealousy mixed with anger brewed in his heart. _What is this?_ Brew within him started to boil. _It's so familiar…_The boil began to bubble with intensity. _It can't be…_The pot boiled over and Svartacus's eyes popped open.

"Sportacus."

Svartacus's head whipped around, looking up at the sky. His eyes widened as he saw what he had been looking for. The blue air ship hovered just above him, twinkling in the moon's light. Svartacus shook slightly and looked back to the ground. _But why am I feeling this dread…like he just bounced back into the game?_ His mind suddenly connected the dots and the red elf's head snapped up to look at the billboard. Sportacus had gotten to Robbie. His entire body began to shake. The anger turned to rage, his maroon eyes flaring with fire. A snarl escaped his lips.

"He's mine."

Svartacus dashed towards the billboard. His mind was a cloud of rage and panic. Sportacus had the power to ruin his plan and he was using it right now. Svartacus growled again. _Leave it to the spoiled brat to ruin big brother's plans._ Memories of their childhood flushed through his mind again, causing Svartacus to shake his head in hopes of getting rid of them. How dare the blue one take what was rightfully his? Svartacus snarled. His plans were going to ruins, just like everything else, story of his life. Sportacus got everything, no matter what it was. _Damn him…_A skip of a nervous heart beat caught Svartacus's attention slightly. It felt like pain one would have when one was close to losing something held dear. Svartacus shook his head. Little brother was screwing his life up again. _Damn him…Damn him to hell._

His ears twitched suddenly, causing Svartacus to stop next to the large apple tree. Someone was coming. With a giant leap, Svartacus hopped into the tree, camouflaging himself in the green darkness. His maroon eyes searched for the individual, his breath hardly a whisper. A blue streak started to come into sight and Svartacus had to bite back another snarl.

Sportacus was running and jumping happily from Robbie's home. He felt as giddy as a school girl whose crush had just asked her out. It was a strange feeling for the blue elf, but he liked it…a lot. Jumping into the air, Sportacus did a double summersault and landed on the fence. Laughter rose from him as he continued on. He didn't know where he was going, but he was too happy to care. He and Robbie had cleared the air…and Sportacus had just done something that he never thought he had the courage to do. What made it better was that Robbie didn't lash out at him or do anything in a negative response.

Svartacus's maroon eyes followed little brother as he bounced and laughed. His ears and hands twitched eagerly, his blood pumping through his body with extreme intensity. Part of him wanted to lash out and attack Sportacus, teach him a lesson to not mess with his plans. But the logical side of Svartacus kept him back. No, there would be better times to attack. Plan. Planning was good and was something the red elf was good at. Sportacus bounded off once again, flipping in the direction of his air ship. Svartacus didn't move until he observed the blue elf climbing up his latter and disappearing into the large blimp.

With Sportacus out of sight, Svartacus jumped from the tree and darted towards the big billboard, nervous as to what might be waiting for him.

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie stood at his work bench, staring aimlessly at the tools that covered the flat surface. Work didn't interest him at the moment, no. He just needed something to focus on. His arm was wrapped around his stomach, propping up his other limb. His hand lightly touched his face in the same spot Sportacus had just kissed. What filled Robbie's mind was an unnerving mess of thoughts and confusion, it nearly made him sick. He quickly realized that his precious tools were unable to curve his thoughts into a straight line, but remained where he stood.

Robbie wasn't sure about what had just happened. Earlier, Sportacus had flirted with him to no end. Little pets, compliments…hell, even the peck on the cheek. It wasn't just flirting. The damned blue elf seemed to have made a move on him. Robbie snarled slightly. It confused him to no end. The feeling Robbie had when Sportacus had done that…it was almost as if his entire body had a pleasurable spasm of happiness. But that wasn't supposed to happen…Robbie's face got softer as he thought more in anguish. Robbie was so confused. Sportacus was his best friend, nothing else…A bead of sweat trailed down his cheek. Maybe that was supposed to happen. Robbie never really had a friend before, so he had no real knowledge on how a best friend relationship works. Maybe this was all part of the package deal. Maybe…maybe physical contact and funny feelings in your stomach were part of it. Best friends do that kind of stuff…right?

Robbie's fingers on his cheek slowly inched their way to his ear where Svartacus had marked him. The mark was nearly gone now, just as the red elf had said it would, but there was always a tingly feeling whenever Robbie touched it. Never had Robbie felt so special when it came to Svartacus and he loved him dearly. Svartacus was everything that Robbie wasn't: Graceful, smooth, cool, high class…Robbie wasn't sure if he deserved such a gift as him, but Svartacus seemed to think highly enough of the tall man that he wanted to take him away. Any other day, Robbie would have been totally ecstatic about the proposal. Right now, though, he wasn't sure anymore…Especially with Sportacus coming on so strongly in a way Robbie never would have guessed, and this made things complicated.

On one side, Robbie strongly wanted to leave with Svartacus, have a happy life and see new places. That was Option A. On the other hand, Robbie could stay and try to pursue something with Sportacus, which was what the blue elf seemed to want. That was Option B. Robbie found it hard to choose between the two. Too bad there wasn't an Option C that involved both Option A and Option B equally. But the master of disguise knew he couldn't have both.

It was a time where Robbie really couldn't have both his cake and his ice cream, and he didn't like it. So which would he choose? Svartacus and his delightful invitation to see the world or Sportacus and his warm sense of home? Once Robbie thought about it, both Sportacus and Svartacus completed him, like they both offered something different that Robbie needed to be his true hue. Robbie felt like he was totally torn. He didn't want to hurt either one of the elves. Robbie knew what it was like to have a broken heart and swore that he'd never do it to someone else. But still, he had to make a decision, no matter what. Would Purple choose its Red counterpart or Blue counterpart?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he failed to hear someone come into the room.

"Kitten…"

Robbie jumped slightly and whipped around. A squeak escaped his lips when he found Svartacus close behind him, only inches apart. Usually upon seeing that it was the red elf, Robbie became relaxed and at ease, but the agonized, serious face that plastered over Svartacus's face made him tense slightly. Worry twisted in his stomach. _What's going on?_

"Svartacus, you scared me half to-"

"What happened?"

Robbie blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

Svartacus grabbed Robbie's shoulders softly and brought his face closer, "Something was going on here, what was it?"

"I don't under-"

"Robbie, someone was here. Something happened. My crystal didn't go off, but something told me you were in trouble. I need to know."

"Uh…" Robbie looked down to the floor, "Sportacus was here…"

Svartacus knew that he had been, but pretended otherwise. His eyes grew angry at the sound of his brother's name, but said nothing.

Robbie fidgeted, "He came down and apologized for what he had said that night. That's all."

"That certainly wasn't all."

Robbie's eyes went back up to Svartacus's and nearly cringed underneath the intensity. It wasn't the same intensity he loved when Svartacus was focused. It was a creepy, 'I know something is wrong and it might be something really bad' intensity. It almost made his knees shake.

"Well, we talked more, but that's about it."

The empty look in Robbie's eyes told Svartacus otherwise. There wasn't just talking. Sportacus did something that made the kitten's emotions stir. Svartacus wasn't stupid. There was something Robbie wasn't telling him, scared of what he would say. Pulling Robbie closer, Svartacus hugged him tightly. His lips moved down the whisper against the tall man's ear.

"I know better than that. I can see it in your face. What did he do?"

Robbie hesitated, but wrapped his arms around Svartacus. He didn't want to do this. Not now. Svartacus was so warm and Robbie felt so cold…he just didn't want to do it right now. It might lead to an argument or even worse…losing Svartacus. Burying his face in Svartacus's chest, Robbie sighed.

"Not now, kay?"

Svartacus had to stifle a growl, "Why?"

"Just…not now. I'm too comfy right now."

If the circumstances were different, Svartacus wouldn't have argued. But Sportacus was involved right now in some form and really, he had no patience to wait. Truthfully, Svartacus hadn't wanted to resort to reading Robbie's mind, something the tall, dark man didn't know anything about. The red elf normally wouldn't feel guilty, but his time with Robbie made Svartacus feel like he was imposing on his privacy. Svartacus had always cursed himself for feeling so weak because of this. But reading Robbie's mind right now was the only way it seemed he was going to get what happened. A light twisted feeling clutched at the red elf's stomach as he pressed his face against Robbie's hair, taking in his scent and making his connection.

_Sportacus had inched his way over to Robbie as close as he could get. By now, his arms had come up and loosely wrapped themselves around Robbie's shoulders with Sportacus resting his chin on Robbie's left shoulder, grinning._

"_Um…You're in my bubble…"_

_Sportacus just grinned more, "Oh, I know."_

"_Could you…could you move?"_

"_Nope."_

_Robbie tensed up again, "Why not?"_

"_Because."_

_Robbie snorted, "That's no reason."_

_Sportacus chuckled, "I like looking at you."_

Svartacus growled in his mind as he watched the blue eyes greedily eat Robbie up. _You smug little…_

_Robbie gulped when he thought he heard a purr rumble in the elf's throat._

"_Besides…I should probably go make sure there's no trouble going on in LazyTown."_

"_And you invading my personal space has to do with that how?"_

_Sportacus almost let himself blush, "I just wanna say 'bye' properly."_

_Before Robbie could respond with a snappy comeback, Sportacus leaned up and gave Robbie a long kiss on the cheek, causing a surprised gasp to escape his lips. _

Svartacus's eyes popped open instantly and he had to stifle a vicious snarl. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Who does he think he is? Some Romeo? Some…Casanova? Little brother had balls, and Svartacus wanted to rip them off.

Robbie's eyes slowly opened when he felt Svartacus's entire body tense. His skin got even warmer, unnaturally warmer, and the occasional tremor would ripple across his muscular chest. He could hear irregular, labored breathing escaping Svartacus's lips, his chest barely moving with his breathing. Robbie knew something was wrong, but he feared pulling back and looking at his love. When he felt Svartacus's head remove itself from its position in his raven hair, a sharp shiver went down Robbie's spine from the lack of contact. After battling with himself for a few moments, Robbie reluctantly pulled back to look at Svartacus. His eyes grew wide at the expression that replaced the normally calm, soft face.

Svartacus was looking behind Robbie, his normally soft, crooked smile turned down in a fierce frown, white teeth glistening. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and his ears would occasionally twitch violently. But that's not what shocked Robbie the most. It was the fierce intensity in Svartacus's eyes. It was an intensity that radiated hate, the maroon circles blazing with fire. Robbie wanted to look away, but something wouldn't let him. Absent mindedly, Robbie raised a hand to touch his face.

"Svartacus?"

No response, but labored breathing through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Svartacus, what's wrong?"

Robbie regretted asking again. The sharp, maroon eyes shot down to look at Robbie, causing him to nearly crumble from their piercing intensity. Robbie unwound his arms from his torso and backed away slightly. He started to tremble. Never had Svartacus acted like this, at least not in front of him.

"What. Did. He. Do…"

Robbie yanked his eyes away from Svartacus, not responding.

"Kitten. Tell me the truth."

Robbie tried to push out the answer, but guilt kept him from doing so.

"…ROBBIE."

Robbie cringed as he felt his ear ache and burn and reached up to rub it. He wanted to cry, wishing this wasn't happening. But the tears were pushed back and he let out a large breath he had been holding and spoke, barely a whisper.

"He kissed me."

Even if Svartacus had already seen it, the admission made something tear inside him that would have never been there before. His eyes darted to the side and he took a few deep breaths, but his mind was whizzing even faster than before. All he could think about was how to destroy the blue one, make him suffer. A squeak from Robbie caught his attention and his eyes snapped back to the tall man. Robbie was doing all he could to hold back his frightened tears.

"Svartacus, it didn't mean anything."

Svartacus tried to soften his expression, but when he read Robbie's mind, he also read his emotions at the time it happened. It certainly did not mean nothing. Svartacus almost felt betrayed, but then again, Robbie did nothing to provoke it…at least he didn't think so…

"Why?"

"I don't know."  
"Why'd he do it?"  
"I DON'T KNOW."

Svartacus's entire body twisted in agony and adrenaline. He wanted to go out and rip his little brother limb from limb, but some sane part in his mind told him to wait a moment. Comfort Robbie. Svartacus snarled mentally at the voice. _COMFORT ROBBIE? HE IS THE ONE THAT- "But he didn't do anything. It was Sportacus, not Robbie, who kissed and made complications." _The voice was growing stronger and its arguments made Svartacus think more clearly. To him, the voice started to prove obviously right. His entire body visibly became less tense. Svartacus returned his gaze to Robbie and nearly hit himself for causing such fear in his kitten. Robbie was hugging himself, a few tears streaming down his face as his eyes watched Svartacus with fear.

"Robbie…I'm sorry."

Robbie sniffed.

Svartacus slowly engulfed Robbie in his arms again, feeling him physically tense, "I'm going to make this right again…" He took Robbie's face into his hands softly and brought him up to look at him, "I'm going to make all the troubles go away and I'm going to do it for you. Trust me."

Svartacus kissed Robbie's lips softly before quickly turning and running for the entrance to Robbie's home. The dark cape that flowed behind him covered the pipe's opening and in an instant, it was gone.

Robbie watched the entry to the pipe, tears still flowing. He didn't understand what Svartacus meant, but something inside of him stirred. Svartacus was out to do something, but Robbie wasn't sure what it was and it just added more questions and conflicts to his confusion from before the red elf had come down. Robbie slowly walked to his orange, fuzzy chair and collapsed in the sea of fuzz, crying softly to himself.

_What do I do?_

---------------------------------

Sportacus hummed happily to himself up in his air ship as he watched LazyTown from above. The sun had started to go down, its gleaming yellows and orange kissing the horizon. All the children would be in bed soon, meaning low chances of trouble, which in turn meant more time he could spend the way he wanted…More time with Robbie. His heart fluttered with the thought of Robbie. Sportacus admitted it to himself. What he had done down there was risky and incredibly stupid, but it proved slightly fruitful. Robbie didn't protest. He didn't yell. His body language said wonders and Sportacus grew more excited with every ticking second. Nothing could ruin such a ni-

Sportacus's crystal started blinking. Looking down, he stood up immediately. Looking back out over the town, he sighed.

"Someone's in trouble…Pixel."

Sportacus flipped over to the platform and ordered it down. Slowly it descended, and his rope ladder rolled down for its commander. Sportacus made quick work climbing down the ladder and flipped off to find Pixel. The fact that it was Pixel who was in trouble made Sportacus a bit worried. Pixel had been going through a lot in the last few days and nothing seemed to remedy it. Maybe it was time for Sportacus to take the offensive. It was time to fix Pixel.

Sportacus flipped over a large wall and landed on his feet. Where Pixel was was a place he hadn't been to much. It was a small park with a pond in the middle. Sportacus had been there time to time, but otherwise, it was usually left untouched. His eyes scanned the area and it didn't take him long to find the boy genius. Pixel had somehow managed to fall into the pond, the deep area where it was easy for children to drown. Water was flying through the air as Pixel beat at the water, but seemed to not go anywhere. It was confusing. Sportacus knew that all the children could swim well and Pixel wasn't getting anywhere.

Flipping to the edge of the pond, Sportacus dove straight into the water, swimming swiftly to Pixel. Once he reached the boy, he wrapped a large arm underneath his waist, struggling to keep himself a float with a flailing child.

"It's okay, Pixel! I got you!"

"No! It's not! I'm caught!"

Sportacus tugged Pixel up slightly and something pulled back. Pixel grunted slightly as he felt himself being tugged at both ends. It was embarrassing. The child genius couldn't get himself out of his own mess. He snarled at the water, still flailing as Sportacus hung onto him. The hero looked at Pixel, then down to his leg, moving his hand down to his foot. Sure enough, some sort of root had wrapped around Pixel's ankle. The rough bark was nearly solid rock, and Sportacus found it hard to break the boy free. Muttering under his breath, Sportacus conjured an elfin spell, causing the root to crumble away from Pixel's ankle. Once he was free, Pixel broke from Sportacus's grasp and began to swim for shore. Sportacus followed close behind, making sure the boy didn't drown from exhaustion.

Pixel finally made it to shore and collapsed on the soft dirt and grass. It felt good to be back on land. Never again would he dive into a pond where he knew old trees had been pushed into. Sportacus stood next to the boy, looking down at him with relief, curiosity, and anxiousness. Now was the time to figure out what was wrong with Pixel, and it needed to get over with as soon as possible. When Pixel started to rise slightly, making it to his hands and knees, Sportacus flashed his million dollar smile.

"You okay, Pixel?"

Pixel's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at him without a word.

"You sure were lucky I got here in time. Any longer, you might have gone under with pure exhaustion and drowned."

Pixel scowled slightly, "Yeah, well…" He stood up, brushing off his clothes, "I don't give up as easily as you think I would. Just because I'm a child doesn't mean I couldn't have saved myself."

Sportacus tilted his head to the side. The tone in Pixel's voice was almost…demeaning; as if Sportacus was totally oblivious to something. It was possible the boy was just tired. With that possibility, he shrugged it off. His deep blue eyes wandered back over the water.

"What were you doing anyways, Pixel? I mean, it's almost night time. I could see how you might have just fallen in along the outskirts here, but you were pretty much in the middle of the pond. How'd you get way out there?"

Pixel looked at him as if he was stupid, "The tree." Pixel turned and pointed to the large oak tree that had to be over a couple hundred years old, "You see that branch? It nearly covers the entire pond."

"You climbed the tree?"

"Boys have the tendency to climb things."

Sportacus raised an eye brow, "And just why did you climb way out there?"

Pixel rolled his eyes, "It's a common thing in boys, you know? Curiosity. I wanted to see how far it went."

"Then you fell in."

"Dove actually."

Sportacus nearly choked on his own spit, "You DOVE?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Pixel only shrugged. Sportacus nearly grabbed the boy and shook him. What was going on with him? First he's all angry and asking stupid questions. Now he's being sarcastic and doing stupid things. He was so flabbergasted, he couldn't speak. Pixel didn't pay much attention to Sportacus's body language as he walked over to a nearby tree and picked up his pocket knife. Sportacus's eyes grew wide when he saw the object.

"Pixel, what is that?"

"Knife, obviously."

"What're you doing with a knife?"

Pixel flipped it open and started to carve on the tree, "Carving on trees. I saw Trixie do it once and decided I'd give it a go. I was working on this tree when I saw the large branch over the water-"

"OKAY, Pixel. That's enough. What has gotten into you?!"

Pixel just shrugged.

"Oh don't give me that! You've been acting so strange lately. What's going on? Is it something to do with-"

Pixel kept carving at the tree, "We had this discussion before, didn't we? This whole deal of for some reason there has to be a reason for everything?"

"That's beside the point, Pixel. You don't do stupid things for no reason, you of all the people don't at least."

Pixel stopped carving and looked at him disgustingly, "And why should I be an exception?"

"You've always been the practical child. I've always counted on you to be a good role model for the other-"

"What kind of role model can I be when the one who's supposed to be mine won't friggen' GROW UP!?"

Sportacus nearly toppled over with the intensity of Pixel's voice. The boy was in a defensive stance now, shooting icy glares into the heart of the elf. Sportacus could swear he could hear snarls in the boy's chest. _Keep it cool, Sportacus. Calm him down._ The pure impact of what Pixel had said finally hit him and he gasped in slight offense.

"What do you mean? Grow up?"

"Oh please, Sportacus. You don't know half of how reality works and you don't know anything about what's going on around you. YOU answer questions in the way your world works, not the real. When people prove you wrong, you run around with your tail between your legs. You don't LISTEN to us! We're KIDS! Who listens to kids, huh? OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T."

Sportacus cocked his head to the side, "I'm not sure what you mean when you say I don't know what's going on anymore."

Pixel snorted, "Of course you don't. You don't even know what's going on with the people close around you."

"Like who?"

"Robbie."

Sportacus was quiet momentarily. He knew what was going on with Robbie. Sportacus had just been down there and Robbie was cleaning. What that had to do with Pixel being so troublesome didn't make sense.

"Um, I was just there this afternoon. I know what Robbie is doing."

"So you're okay with that?"

"…he…he was just _cleaning_, Pixel. Grown ups are allowed to do that you know?"

Pixel snarled. _That idiot didn't TELL SPORTACUS!_ "You…are SO NAÏVE."

Sportacus folded his arms over his chest, "Excuse me?"

"He's not cleaning, Sportacus. He didn't have the nerve to tell you the truth."

"And just what is the truth, Pixel?"

"ROBBIE IS LEAVING."

"…huh?"

"As in Robbie won't be LIVING in LazyTown anymore."

Sportacus stood silent in shock. Robbie? Leaving LazyTown? That wasn't right. Robbie earlier had just told him he was cleaning. Pixel must be hallucinating and needed some medicine. The idea of Robbie Rotten leaving LazyTown was just absurd, and the blue elf was ready to laugh it off. But a little voice in the back of Sportacus's mind reminded him of what really had happened. Sportacus had suggested he was cleaning and Robbie responded "something like that." Sportacus's theory was falling faster than a rock in water.

Something in Sportacus's soul cracked and he nearly fell down in tears, but with the boy standing in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to such a thing. On the outside, Sportacus only looked shocked.

But inside, the elf's insides were ripped to pieces and his ears could hear the shattering sound of his heart breaking into shards of red glass…_Robbie…_

* * *

AN  
Hey guys! Kami here! Update? Not in a long while, but an update none-of-the-less. There is a reason why I hadn't gotten to this. Last semester I was in a film class in which my final film project required a lot of attention...as in at least 12 straight hours of editing and putting together. I will spare the details, but that class took up at least three fourths of my time. The other fourth was nearly dedicated to all the other classes.

But the chapter. Truthfully, there isn't much to say about this chapter. Svartacus realizes Sportacus, unknowingly, has been messing with his plans, only he didn't know the full extent. Svartacus gets this little voice inside of his head that keeps him rationalized when he's about to go nuts. Almost like those little angels that are depicted in some cartoons, the angel and the devil? Who knew that was derived from Islam? Lol. Pixel follows Svartacus's advice and starts to rebel. I really can't leave Sportacus or Robbie alone, can I? They start to get a happy break but get sucked right back into negativeness.

And I never realized it. You know how we always associate Robbie with the color Purple and Sportacus with the color Blue and Svartacus is now associated with the color Red? Blue and Red make Purple. Sportacus and Svartacus both want Robbie. Robbie, to make his color, needs both. See conflict in strange, color metaphors? I do! :D

Anyways, thanks for reading, everybody! More on the way


	14. Erosion

"How do you know this, Pixel?"

"It's really not that hard, Sportacus. Honestly it's not."

"Pixel!"

"Well, it's not."

Pixel tossed around a pebble as Sportacus shook with what Pixel assumed to be pent up anger. That, or Sportacus was trying to keep the child genius from seeing something he shouldn't be. A small little part of him relished in the fact Sportacus was in so much visual turmoil. But the boy he used to be, the one he used to know, the one he wanted to be again, the compassionate one, overcame it.

Pixel let the pebble fall to the ground, a faint thud barely heard. With a shrug and a sigh, he darted his eyes to the side and began to fidget, much like he used to.

"He flat out told me, Sportacus...I was there."

Sportacus's eyes darted up, staring into Pixel, talking in barely a whisper, "What?"

"I was gone, remember? When we were cleaning up after the storm. I went down to see Robbie."

Something in Sportacus started to coil around his stomach. Pain, both physical and mental, toiled through him as his mind started to add things together.

"I asked him if he knew why you were acting so funny...why you were so different."

"...And..."

Pixel shrugged again, "He said he didn't know."

Pixel's wandered back to eye Sportacus momentarily before darting back to the side. Sportacus stood impatiently. He knew there was more. There had to be more. You can't get an idea such as leaving from such a little thing like that. His mouth opened to prompt Pixel, but was quickly stopped at a voice in the back of his head arguing with the biggest question at hand. _Why would Robbie leave LazyTown? "If he is, do you really want to know the answer?" Of course I do. "Are you sure?" YES. "Do you actually think you can take it, if it had something to do with you?" I can take it...no matter- "Can your heart?"_

Sportacus nearly needed to hit himself to get the voices to stop. Shaking his head violently, he sighed loudly. His eyes refocused on Pixel, who looked at him curiously. A deep breath filled the elf's lungs with clean air and he pushed out with it a simple word.

"Continue."

Pixel shifted again uncomfortably, "Then I asked what he was doing..."

Sportacus told himself to calm his speeding heart, but it seemed to know the truth before Sportacus would. Stone walls started crumbling within his heart, with it the blood and searing pain of the emotions.

"He said he was busy."

Emotions that Sportacus had never known before

"And I asked doing what.."

Things started adding together.

"And he got angry...defensive..."

It was painfully obvious.

"And he said he was leaving..."

Robbie lied.

* * *

Robbie plucked at a little wire that stuck out of the box before him. He was done packing. He had been done a long time ago, but he was so distracted, he didn't notice. His brain seemed to have gone into override and he fazed in and out of consciousness. Robbie never noticed when he did this, but he always knew it was going to happen eventually, because it was hard to miss a wave of sudden and deep depression.

And it was hard not to be depressed. Svartacus found Robbie and made him the happiest man in all eternity. He provided for him, comforted him…genuinely loved him like Robbie should be loved. Leaving with Svartacus was going to change his life…get it back on the right track, but now Robbie was finding out things about himself that couldn't have come at a worse time. Sportacus's kiss on the cheek made the thoughts surface. His cheeks involuntarily turned a faded tint of pink at the memory. Sportacus may have made him mad. He may have made it difficult for Robbie to have a decent sized nap. But who was once his best friend was turning into one of Robbie's essential needs, whether he liked it or not.

Robbie plucked the little wire again. There was no way to have them both. One was a protector. The other was a best friend. One was jagged and hard…a rock….The other was warm and tender…a warm hug. But Robbie couldn't say Svartacus wasn't tender. It could be brought out through coaxing, and once it was out, it was almost warmer than the warmest hot chocolate Robbie had ever tasted. But Robbie couldn't say Sportacus wasn't a rock either. Like Svartacus, Sportacus could be hard and make a stand. Robbie cursed the fact he couldn't roll the two together into one. There was a reason he had always hated the phrase "you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"You're leaving?"

Robbie's breath hitched in his throat at the sound of the sorrow filled voice that came from behind him. Panic suddenly shot through his entire body and his earlobe burned slightly with an irritating heat. His stomach immediately and painfully churned. Slowly, Robbie turned to face the one he wished he didn't have to face and when his eyes fell upon the blue elf, they widened in surprise. Sportacus stood, his shoulders slumped in a defeated, tired manner. His chin quivered slightly and his breathing heavy. But the disturbing part of the scene before him was none of those.

It was his eyes. The once cheery, blue dancing eyes were filled with unshed tears, constantly fighting the urge to spill over. It nearly made him sick. Robbie looked away from the blue, pleading eyes that seemed to stare right through him.

"Yes..."

There was no way to deny it, so why bother anymore. On the outside, Robbie kept a calm composition. But internally, Robbie was a mess. The idea of Sportacus being in such pain over his departure was hard to swallow, but to actually see it happen before his own eyes nearly killed him. He knew, however, he couldn't show it. He had to be strong and composed. It shouldn't be too difficult of a task.

Sportacus, on the other hand, was having a harder time.

"Why?"

Robbie shrugged, "There's nothing for me here. Time to move on."

It was a lie. Robbie had a lot to stay in LazyTown for. Moving on was a bull shit excuse. Robbie knew it too and cursed himself for it, but it was all he could come up with on the spot.

Sportacus looked side to side quickly, looking for some sort of persuasion, "But...it could change...get better..."

"I've been here for far too long...it's not home anymore.

Another lie.

Sportacus was silent for a moment, but finally responded quietly, "How can you say that?"

Something started to rip and tear inside of Robbie at the sound of the elf's voice. The tone and the question, at the same time, took him off guard. Robbie felt cornered, like an addict who walked into an intervention. They were all lies and Robbie knew Sportacus, somehow, knew it. All those lies...and Robbie was caught, proving him to still be a liar, a mischief maker, a gremlin...

A villain.

Robbie found that his calm exterior to be more difficult to keep up, "Nothing is here for me..."

Another.

Sportacus's voice continued to crack uncontrollably. It was as if everything was falling apart around him. He searched frantically to give Robbie something to stay for. He was a scientist, right? College's needed researchers right?

"What about...the university?"

Robbie shook his head.

"W-what about the kids?"

Another shake "no," this time much more slowly.

Sportacus's voice was hardly audible, "...not even me."

Robbie nearly died. Something tore through his core like a knife through warm butter.

* * *

Svartacus stopped in his tracks as a shrill shiver went down his spine. His crystal glowed a strange glow, and Svartacus knew something was wrong with Robbie. He closed his eyes, searching for Robbie through their perfect connection. It wasn't hard for him to find his kitten. It was a raw wave of emotion and pain flowing from his beloved, and Svartacus wasn't sure exactly why. It was the kind of emotion that tore people up inside, that made them want to do drastic things.

Svartacus felt a sudden wave of panic over him, like he was losing something. He'd felt this same emotion before not so long ago, but why was hard to pin-point at the moment. The urge to destroy his blue counterpart had clouded his mind to the extent he couldn't think straight. Svartacus took a deep breath, letting the air flow out of his body in attempt to allow his thoughts to calm. His mind whirled, going back to find the memory this feeling was associated with, and when the memory was found, his brow furrowed his face as he snarled. It was less than an instant and he was running again, back to the billboard.

Sportacus. Robbie.

* * *

"That's not what I-"

"What did I do, Robbie?"

Robbie looked at him blankly, "Huh?"

Sportacus stepped closer, trembling, "What have I done to drive you out of town?"

Robbie cocked his head to the side, "You haven't done-"

Robbie had no time to finish his statement. Sportacus closed the remaining gap between them in one swift movement. His hands clung to Robbie's shoulders, grasping them tightly. The move had startled Robbie enough he almost staggered backwards. Sportacus's eyes pleaded with Robbie's, begging for the answers he didn't want to hear, but for some reason, needed to.

"I know I've said some bad things. You know I'm sorry. What did I do, Robbie? What. Did. I. DO?"

"You didn't do-"

Sportacus didn't listen, "Did I push the kids too hard on you? You can hate them if you want. You don't have to play with them. I won't push interaction between you and them again I swear!"

"It's not the kids, Sporta-"

"You can have all the sugar you want. I mean it. Raid the candy store, go ape nuts over the ice cream stand!"

Robbie shuddered as Sportacus's voice cracked throughout his words. The state the blue elf was working himself into was probably a once in a lifetime occurrence. He was working himself into a frantic hysteria that almost scared the tall man. Sportacus never got worked up this bad. Never.

Robbie tried to pry Sportacus's hands off his shoulders but the strong elf's grip didn't move.

"Sportacus, calm down."

"I CAN'T calm down! You don't understand!"

"_Yes_, I do. This town can live without me."

Sportacus clamped his eyes shut, "NO, you don't. You can't leave!"

Robbie sighed. Internally, he was being shredded to bits, but showing it was something he felt he shouldn't do. But his heart cringed at Sportacus's plead. For some strong reason, Robbie couldn't, or wasn't, supposed to leave. And the implications of the kiss earlier made it harder to stand firm on his assertion he had to leave.

"Why not?"

"Because I…"

Sportacus's voice trailed off as his face slumped to look to the floor. Robbie's heart fluttered again. Sportacus never has had self motivations before, but just hearing "I" out of the blue elf's mouth made him dread the end of the statement. A labored, deep breath escaped Sportacus as he brought his face back up. Robbie nearly died at the defeated blue eyes.

"Need you."

Robbie's breath hitched, "Wh-what?"

"I need you, Robbie."

Robbie's memories instantly cued up his argument with Sportacus about heroes and needing something to constantly fix. _"See? He needs you. You have to be the bad example for the kids." He already apologized for that. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't use you for that."_

Robbie's brow furrowed.

"I knew-"

Sportacus knew what Robbie was thinking and stopped him immediately, "No! Not like that. I…" Sportacus's body nearly crumbled as he was about to tell Robbie something he had wanted to say for a long time, "…I need you, because…I care for you…Not as friends…More than that. I could easily say…"

Robbie shook violently, dreading the phrase he knew Sportacus was about to say.

"I love you."

Robbie stopped breathing, his entire body paralyzed with grief and heartache.

* * *

Svartacus nearly toppled over, stumbling. He caught himself before he hit the muddied ground. His breath was labored as his hand clutched his chest. He felt sick, like an organ inside of his body had just shut down and started rotting within him. The pain was coated in fear, confusion and torment. Svartacus groaned. In all his life, all of his battles, never had he suffered such a pain…not since he claimed Robbie for his own.

Svartacus opened his eyes to slits, trying to calm his breathing. His mind was in two places. One part was focused on the pain that shot through every inch of his body. The other part was sorting through what Sportacus had done to make Robbie so torn. Svartacus started generating a heat in the core of his stomach, slowly sending it throughout the rest of his body. The gentle heat slowly soothed some of the pain, but so slow Svartacus was getting irritated. His mind had come back together now, and everything in his being wanted to spring back to life and get back to Robbie's home. But he needed to control the pain before he continued. If Sportacus really was there, he needed to be 100%...or at least almost.

Svartacus closed his eyes and his entire body was still, an elfin chant radiating through his mind like an echo through a canyon. Soon he could see giant billboard, and the landscape seemed to be moving in a rushed flow, taking his view to the hatch, down the pipe and to the scene that would set into motion an event that would change the lives of those it mattered to most.

* * *

There was nothing but silence in Robbie's lair, a silence that was loaded with different degrees of tension. Sportacus's body shook, but not as hard as earlier. Even though the moment was as intense and serious as the blue elf could take, he suddenly felt a little lighter, a sense of relief. For a long time, Sportacus had wanted to say those words to Robbie, and now, after so many missed and failed opportunities, Sportacus had done it. He found some comfort in that. It helped buffer some of the pain that engulfed the rest of him.

Robbie, on the other hand, didn't feel the same comfort. In essence, he felt nothing, as if his entire body went into shock and to protect him from some sort of onslaught, went numb. He just stared at the deep blue eyes, searching for some sort of deceit. Sportacus swallowed hard, mustering enough emotional strength to push his confession out again.

"Robbie, I love you."

Robbie trembled, speaking in barely a whisper, "No…you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?"

Robbie didn't really have an answer for that. There shouldn't have to be an answer for that, or at least Robbie didn't think so. It was just common sense. Heroes didn't fall in love with the villains, like the town had already underlined as a guideline to life. Robbie knew that. He had always known that. But now Sportacus was breaking all the rules, something he never did.

Or so he thought.

It didn't matter anyways. Robbie was in love with Svartacus, not Sportacus. Not his nemesis…not his best friend…

Or so he thought.

"Y-you just can't

Sportacus's eyes softened, "That's not an answer, Robbie."

Robbie finally tore his eyes away, shutting them before tears spilled, "You just can't!"

There was a simple answer to give Sportacus. Robbie was in love with another person. Another man. Another elf. It could be an easy answer. It could end this whole mess, then Sportacus would leave and Svartacus would come and make it all right again. It sat on the tip of his tongue, but for some reason, Robbie couldn't say it. Just the thought of saying it made him nauseous, but in reality…it shouldn't…It should be easy. It was the truth.

It was only part of the truth.

Sportacus softened his grip on Robbie's shoulders, starting to massage them with his strong fingertips. There was obviously some sort of resistance to what he had said, though Sportacus figured it was bound to happen. Robbie wasn't used to these pure emotions and hadn't experienced love with someone before. Probably never thought it could happen to him. Sportacus would prove him wrong.

"Well, I can."

Robbie said nothing.

Sportacus gently cradled Robbie's face in his hands and brought it back to face his own, "Because I do…"

Robbie was still silent, eyes clamped shut.

Sportacus caressed the tall man's damp cheeks, "Robbie…Look at me."

_Don't do it._ Robbie told himself not to, but without actually looking at the blue elf and only hearing his voice seemed to only compel him to do so. The voice was so comforting. Soothing. Familiar. Hesitantly, Robbie opened his eyes to slits, instantly connecting with Sportacus's. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't fight himself any longer. There was no more strength for resistance or denial.

For some time, they just stood there, gazing at each other. No words were said, no sounds but their quiet breathing. Without thinking, Sportacus ended this period of quiet. There was no resisting a new ache that bubbled up to his heart and quickly gave in, closing the gap between Robbie and him. He gently pulled Robbie's face to his and gently pressed his warm lips to his.

Robbie's eyes closed once again. There was no resistance. There were no second thoughts. Just the warm, comfort that the blue elf gave him that made him forget of all else he may have cared for.

* * *

Svartacus's eyes shot open at a new pain darting through his entire body, his fingers digging into the ground. His body curled into itself, his head lowering and arms shaking just to keep his body up. He could feel every piece of himself die inside, as if his life support was suddenly taken away and all he could do was fight for his own life…alone…like he was supposed to be. Like was damned to be. Like his family damned him to be.

Like Little Brother was meant to keep that way.

Svartacus's body shook violently as his sanity seemed to disintegrate, and he slowly raised his face. His sharp maroon eyes pierced into the dark night, staring down where the billboard to Robbie's lair would be…Where he was losing something…Where Sportacus was taking away the one thing that truly belonged to Svartacus and Svartacus alone. On the outskirts of town, dark, black clouds began to build.

"There. Will. Be. BLOOD."

* * *

AN

Hey guys. It's me. I'm going to make this note short, because I will explain it more on my da journal as to why it's taken so long to update.

But thanks for sticking with me guys.

Lots of love,

Kami


End file.
